Cruel Beauty
by cashew
Summary: AU When Ginny was six her parents died and she was left in the care of a cold and cruel aunt. Under revision, read at your own risk
1. Rainy Days

A/N—This is a revision. I will be going through and changing the story drastically, and I will leave this author's note up until I am done. If you are just beginning this story, you may not wish to do read this right now because I'm revising one chapter at a time and when you get to the point where I have not fixed a chapter, it could kind of…rocky. So you've been warned.

Oh, and this is an **Alternate Universe** so, obviously, some things are changed. I know that Molly was a Prewett or something like that before she got married…but in this story, she was an Evansole.

Cruel Beauty

Chapter One  
Rainy Days

_It's just those rainy days  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
Smile for me, smile for me--_Mary J Blige

I remember it so clearly, the day my world changed. It wasn't the type of day that you would expect for a tragic event, I remember the sun shining and sitting outside under the loving protection of my parents. My brothers weren't there that day, they were all at Diagon Alley so the older children could buy school supplies—I didn't go because I had recently been ill. My father hadn't felt up to the trip, anyhow, and my mother didn't want to leave me. Bill and Charlie were old enough to supervise the rest, she had reasoned. So we three stayed behind and I was more than happy to bask in the undivided attention of my parents. After all, with six siblings, that isn't something you get very often…

It happened quickly, and it almost seemed as if my parents had expected it. My mother sent me inside and told me to go to my favorite hiding place, she said to stay there until she came for me. I did as I was told; I ran up the stairs to my room and crawled under my bed. It was already a hot day and I could barely stand the heat of being under the confined area with forgotten dolls and cobwebs. I can't recall how long I was under that bed; I left my own mind and went to a place that only children can imagine. Somewhere where the world was right and everyone was happy. There were loud thumps coming up the stairs that I did not recognize. I soon heard a deep voice calling out for survivors, I did not answer it, nor did I fully comprehend it. All I knew is that it was not my mother or father, so therefore I was not going to answer.

The already unstable door to my room was carelessly thrown open and a man barged in. I peeked out from my safe place and saw a tall, overweight man with greasy hair. I saw his muddy boots tainting my new pink carpet, but most of all I saw the hideous scar on his right arm shaped like a half moon. I attempted to control my breathing and limit my movements until the man left my room and moved on to the next.

Sometime after that I heard panicked voices insisting that Ginny was here. I listened carefully—I knew those voices. They were those of my brothers, and they were looking for me. I knew that Mum had said to wait for her, but surely she would want me to go to my brothers if they were looking for me. I climbed out from under the bed and found it difficult to stand after not exercising my muscles at all for such a long time. I steadied myself and opened the door. I went to the top of the stairs and peered down, I spotted my brother Bill with tears streaming down his face. I limped down the stairs and tugged at his robe; he gazed down at me and made a strange noise in his throat. He then scooped me up in his arms and murmured things into my hair.

And as clearly as I remember all of that, everything after it became a chaotic blur. All of my big brothers whom I had idolized were crying and hugging each other, as well as me. A woman with a nice smile came up to me and tried to explain that my parents were gone. People in uniforms pulled us out of the house and began to tear things apart searching for evidence. And then _she_ came.

A woman with a somber expression walked towards our house. She had on expensive robes and a pair of sunglasses. She took off her glasses and searched the perimeter. When she saw me standing next to Charlie she held her stare and walked towards us. When she got closer I gasped at what I saw—to this day she remains to be the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. She had silky dark red hair that stretched all the way down her back, but the real beauty lie in her face. She had extremely light skin with a clear complexion, rosy red lips, and the most compelling blue eyes that you will ever see.

She glanced at my brother and me. She made Charlie nervous. I didn't like her. When she spoke her voice was as smooth and graceful, it was like the sound of music. Her name was Velena, Velena Evansole. She asked if she could speak to Charlie privately and they walked away from me. I couldn't hear them, but Charlie kept getting angry with her. He waved his arms about and yelled at her. But then she spoke, and he stopped. He looked so sad…and I took even more of a dislike to her. No one was allowed to make my brothers sad, I thought.

After a few minutes they returned. Charlie bent down and hugged me while softly explaining that I would be living with her now. He asked Velena if we could wait so that my other brothers could say goodbye, she replied that we didn't have time. I didn't understand why I was going and they were staying. I assumed that they would come later…I didn't understand that Velena Evansole, my mother's sister, was ripping me away from my family. And even to this day, I can't tell you why she did it. But she did, and I went with her because Charlie told me to. I didn't think that Charlie would make a decision that could hurt me.

I asked her if I could retrieve some things from my room and she told me that I no longer needed those things. She reached into her purse and pulled out a gold pendant. She placed my hand on it as well as hers and I felt a harsh jerk around my naval. When I recovered I saw that we were standing in an elegant room that was completely white.

She looked down at me sympathetically. "Ginevra, we will have to make a trip tomorrow and do something about your appearance."

I avoided her eyes as I spoke to her, "It's Ginny," I responded in a small voice. My mum had only called me Ginevra when I did something wrong. I didn't like being referred to as Ginevra, it made me feel like I had done something wrong.

Her eyes narrowed, she did not like to be corrected. "I refuse to call you Ginny. It is a clumsy, childish nickname and it will not suit. Your given name is Ginevra and that is what you will go by." I did not correct her again.

* * *

The weeks went by with Velena and I found myself learning many new things. For instance I learned that I was no longer a Weasley, but now an Evansole. I learned that my mother had married beneath her and I should be ashamed of my father. If people asked I was to answer that I had no father, nor did I wish for one. 

I questioned her periodically. I loved my father, I wasn't ashamed of him. Her punishments were swift and harsh, though, and questioning her is unacceptable. I was only a child, and when you are punished for something, you learn not to do it again. I told her I loved my father, she cursed me. I told her I missed my brothers, she wouldn't feed me. I learned from my mistakes.

Life was strict but I was told that it was all for my own good and I would thank her for it someday. While I was still trying to perfect the English language Velena made me learn French. When I struggled with my lessons, she added Spanish to my lessons. Velena said that I should be grateful that I would not turn out to be the uneducated fool I would have been had I stayed at the Burrow.

Among her lessons were things that you could not learn in any school, things that would get you everything in life. Velena believed that above all else there was beauty. She taught me that if you were beautiful you could have anything that you wanted. She explained that she obtained her wealth through her beauty, but also her intelligence. For being beautiful isn't enough, you have to know how to use what you have and be strong enough to use others to get what you desire.

I remember one lesson in particular. "Men," she explained, "men are the easiest way to get what you crave. They are the simplest creatures on earth. Control the man, but do not let the man control you. If you need a man to satisfy your loneliness then feel free to, but never spend the night with him. Do not get in serious relationships, do not marry, and do not trap yourself. Ever."

"Why?" I asked. "Love is important, Mum told me so. She said marriage was important, too."

"Love," she spat the word as if it hurt her to even say it. "Love will get you nothing. Love is blind and it will ruin you. Those in love do stupid things and make choices that they will later regret. Love is a temperamental sickness and those who say it lasts forever are fools. Your mother believed in love and look where it got her. She left you, Ginevra. If she hadn't been in love, she would have stayed with you. She cared more about your…father…then she cared about you."

I did not question her ways and I never disobeyed her. Velena was hypnotizing, her hair was fire and her eyes were water; the mixture of her features was perfection. However, underneath that lay a cruel merciless person who would stop at nothing to get revenge on those who wronged her. I often saw her ruin people and laugh when she was done.

I had to learn to survive in her world. I either became what she wanted me to become, or died. And she was right…my mother had left me. I grew to believe that perhaps Velena did care for me. Why else would she have taken me in?

* * *


	2. Lessons to be Learned

A/N—ok, last time I am putting this up in a chapter. I appreciate that people have caught that Ginny's name switches from Ginevra to Virginia, **this is in the process of being revised**. I wrote this before it was known that Ginny's real full name is Ginevra—that is one of the things being fixed. I am aware of this; please do not tell me of it. Thank you.

Cruel Beauty  
Chapter Two

Lessons to be Learned

_There are reasons  
for the path we take  
there are no mistakes  
just lessons to be learned—_Barbra Streisand

The days with Velena all seemed to mesh together. It seemed that the moment the sun rose, I was awoken by a rude house elf. The elves were loyal to Velena and Velena only, and that is how she wished it. I may have been an Evansole, thus forcing them to obey me, but they knew I was a blood traitor—just like my mother. I would bathe and then immediately went down to the dining room to eat a light breakfast and practice table manners. After a tedious meal I was sent to the library to work on my lessons: reading, writing, arithmetic, and foreign language. Aunt Velena told me that since I was six my workload would be fairly light, however, I should not get used to this.

I missed my family and my carefree childhood. I longed for affection and love. I remember once after I had been there for a few months that I attempted to give my aunt a hug; she pushed me away and spent the rest of the day teaching me that Evansoles do _not_ hug. We even have an established code of conduct. We, as females, are also forbidden to have short hair, wear bows, and pants are strongly advised against.

My birthday came and went. Velena bought me a new wardrobe, as it was customary to have new things with every new year of your life. She said that it would be ridiculous to have a girl of seven wear clothes made for a girl of six.

I didn't like my life but I never voiced my complaints. Even though I did not like it that did not mean that I did not appreciate it. Velena told me constant horror stories of what life would be life had she not taken me in. She said that I would be in an orphanage where I would never receive any new clothes, have no toys, and the older children would most likely molest me. I did not know what molestation was so I looked it up in the library. I sat hunched over the giant dictionary and read the definition, _Molest-To subject to unwanted or improper sexual activity_. After then looking up the definition of sexual activity I decided that I most certainly did not want that.

* * *

I often also received "hands on" demonstrations of Velena's lessons. Once we went shopping for clothing and a good-looking man with blond hair and a long face kept staring at her and following us around the store. She gave me a smile and instructed me to watch her. She walked over to the man swaying her hips gently and began whispering in his ear. He said things to her and I saw her laugh and lean on him for support. They came back over to me and the man paid for our purchases.

She took him home with us. He reminded me of a lost puppy dog, the way he followed her around and had this dumb look on his face as if he was getting some sort of treat or reward. I sat in my room that night drawing by the moonlight. Her room was across from mine and I heard the headboard to her bed continuously pounding against the wall. Of course years later I knew precisely what she had been doing. By the time I was worldly enough to know what she had done, though, it failed to shock me. Velena whored herself out in many ways—this was simply one of them. In Velena's world, morals mean little, money means much more.

The next day the blond man came over again. He arrived at our house with flowers—red roses for Velena and lilies for me. She smirked at him and made him leave. He did as he was asked but left the flowers on the doorstep. She laughed at how pathetic he was while I picked up my flowers. She snatched the lilies from me and told me that we did not accept such cheap sappy gifts.

* * *

I began to grow restless of my only company being Velena and her various male escorts. I was a child and I needed interaction with other children. I worked up my courage for weeks to ask my aunt if I could go to a park or some other place that there would be people of my own age. When I finally did ask her she did not give me a lesson as I had expected, she instead told me that she had a friend with a child around the same age as me and we could pay them a visit.

That afternoon we went to the Parkinson's mansion. My aunt was friends with Matilda Parkinson who had a daughter, Pansy, only one year older than me. She was an ugly child with ratty black hair and a pug face. Her mother dismissed us to go to Pansy's room. I was so happy to be in the presence of another child that I easily overlooked her appearance of a rabid dog.

When we entered her room Pansy gave me an evil look. "I know who you are," she spat. "You are nothing but a lowly Weasley. Look at you, with your ugly red hair and repulsive freckles." She laid a newspaper down on the floor, "sit on this if you must be in my room. And do not touch anything." I was too shocked to do anything but follow her demands.

I sat on the old newspaper for hours before my aunt called for me. I left Pansy's room without a word. She sneered at me while she sat there and played with her expensive dolls. I went down to Velena, no longer wishing for interaction with other children. Other kids were mean and I didn't need their company. However, the more important lesson that I learned that day was that I would do anything to fully become an Evansole. I saw how Weasleys were treated and I saw how my aunt was treated—I would take the latter.

When I told my aunt that I didn't want to be recognized as a Weasley she was thrilled. She helped me charm away my freckles and straighten my hair. She wanted to change my eye color to match hers but I refused, I had inherited my mother's brown eyes and I intended to keep them.

* * *

A while after my experience with Pansy I became angry at her treatment of me. Although she helped me discover a few things, she had no right to treat me as if I was some sort of wild animal. No matter the blood of my father I was an Evansole and _she_ was beneath _me_. I had watched Velena enough to know how to deal with anger. No matter how long it took I would get my revenge on Pansy.

This was the beginning of my transformation into Velena's clone. She molded me into what she wanted without me even realizing it. I did eventually get my revenge but that comes later. I was once a sweet child with a caring heart but everyday spent with my aunt my heart slowly disappeared and was replaced with malice and cruelty. Having warm feelings would get you nowhere and having a heart only led to the inevitable time of that heart being broken. They were useless things and Velena convinced me that I was better off without them.

I had loved my family before and they had all abandoned me. Velena may not show her love, but I knew she would always be there—she told me such. For this I committed myself to becoming what she wished me to be.


	3. The Space Between

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Three  
The Space Between

_The Space Between  
the tears we cry  
is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
the space between  
the wicked lies we tell  
and hope to keep safe from the pain—_Dave Matthews Band

When I was eight I discovered that sleep was truly overrated. I only needed about a few hours sleep at night. I discovered that if I went to sleep at ten and woke at one then for the rest of the night I was free. I would roam the house and do anything that I pleased. During the night I had no rules, no lessons. It was during the night that I gained anything that could possibly resemble a childhood. At times, I would even play.

I would explore and play until five or six, at which time I would sneak into the kitchens and take pepper-up potion or something else that would do the trick. Not extremely healthy, but for my hours of freedom, I would sacrifice practically anything at all.

On one of my late night excursions I went to the attic, which was no easy task. It took me the better part of an hour just to get the ladder thing down, but I was convinced that it would be worth it. When I was in the attic I immediately knew that my aunt never went there, it was full of dust. Velena despised things being unclean; she said that if she wanted things dirty and untidy she would live on the streets like a filthy rat.

I looked around and saw boxes everywhere; I didn't even know where to begin looking. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the boxes had labels on them, one in particular caught my eye, _Family Pictures_. I pulled the box towards the small window that was providing precious little light from the moon and ripped it open. Inside of it there were three photo albums, I removed the first one and began to flip through it.

The first picture that caught my eye was one of a smiling red haired girl who kept waving enthusiastically at me. I removed the picture and flipped it over, _Molly, Age 8 _was written on the back. I gasped, this was my mother! Tears immediately came to my eyes; this was proof that she existed, that I had a loving, nurturing mother long before I came to live with Velena.

I stared at that picture for hours, amazed to be looking at her when she was my age. I eventually moved on and starting looking through the rest of the album. All of the pictures in it were of her and various other people. As I flipped the pages I saw her grow up, but her warm smile always remained. I noticed that the pictures were becoming easier to see and panicked when I looked out the window; the sun was starting to rise! I put the box back and grabbed the photo album before racing down the ladder. I attempted to but the ceiling door back, but I was too short! I heard my aunt's door start to open so I just left it and ran back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I know that she found the attic door open, but she never mentioned it to me. I didn't understand why. Maybe she knew what was up there and thought that I needed the photographs of my mother, maybe she was allowing me to have them now so she could steal them and blackmail me later. Who knows? I do know that I never attempted to go back to the attic again.

After that I kept my late night adventures to a minimum for I didn't want to try Velena's patience. However, just because I didn't wander around at night did not mean that I went to sleep. I often stayed up and gazed at my mother's photos all night. It made me feel closer to her somehow. I often wished that my aunt could tell me stories about her, but I know better than to ask.

* * *

The rest of my eighth year on this earth was pretty uneventful. I continued with my lessons and slipped deeper into the unfeeling shell of a person that Velena intended for me to become. My ninth birthday was just another day to me. The house elves made me a cake; I didn't eat it.

One morning I came down for breakfast and Velena wasn't there. This was very odd. Velena believed that you should always be on time for everything. She said that it showed punctuality. When my aunt did show she looked frazzled. "I have to go somewhere today; I'm dropping you off at a friend's home." I nodded in understanding. I only hoped that this friend was not the Parkinsons.

We used the Floo Network and arrived at the Zabini's home. Velena had a quick word with an older looking woman before leaving again. The women cleared her throat and introduced herself as Mrs. Zabini. So much for first names. She then led me to a room that held her "pride and joy," otherwise known as Blaise.

What can I say about Blaise; well, he was a lot nicer to me than Pansy so that was an automatic plus. Blaise was a boy and I wasn't quite sure how I should act around him. I had long since forgotten how I managed interaction with my brothers.

I sat beside Blaise on a green leather couch placed in front of a fire place. We stared at each other for awhile, but the whole intimidation thing gets old fast. Finally Blaise initiated conversation. "So, are you going to Hogwarts next year?" he asked.

Hogwarts? Velena had never mentioned anything about going to school. But you had to be eleven to attend so I didn't have to worry about it for another year. "I'm only nine."

Blaise didn't seem fazed by that. "I'm going, and so is my best friend. His name is Draco and we are going to become the most powerful wizards that the world has ever seen." Ambitious kid. "What house do you think you'll be placed in when you go?" He didn't wait for a response, "I'll be in Slytherin along with Draco. All the really great wizards come from that house you know."

I nodded, "That's nice." The afternoon continued like that, me sitting there occasionally saying a few words while Blaise chattered away about how wonderful Hogwarts was going to be and some kid named Draco. God, and to think that I used to be desperate for interaction with other children…I'd stick to adults. At least their conversations were interesting.

Velena returned in the late afternoon. She was once again calm and collected. We left the Zabini's and returned home. She never offered me an explanation as to where she had been and I never asked. I was curious but I find that when you ask questions like that, you'll always just wish that you hadn't once you learn the answer.

* * *

I remember that when I turned ten I was mildly excited because the whole double digits thing. One step closer to being a grown up and all that. I knew that Velena knew that it was my birthday because when I opened my closet I found the customary new clothes; however, she never voiced it. In fact she never said "Happy birthday, Ginevra," once in all the time that I had been there. I knew that she isn't a friendly person, but would it have killed her?

Although she never acknowledged that I was ten, it certainly showed in my lessons. My workload was doubled and it would take me the whole day just to finish everything. I even had to start giving up my long nights—my body and mind longed for the sleep and rest that pepper-up potion could not give. I was never sure as to the purpose of my many lessons; I always felt that they were just silly.

However, they did start to pay off. Velena often had dinner parties with foreign guests and they were always impressed that I could speak their respective languages. And they would also hold literature discussions after dinner. I wanted to be treated as an equal and during these my opinion was valued once they discovered that I actually understood the works that they were conversing. I enjoyed being one of the adults and I soon realized that the only way to achieve this was to become smart and work on the lessons that I hated so much. Velena was right when she said that I would thank her for all this someday.

* * *

My days continued and Velena seemed happy that I had become so obedient in my studies. My eleventh birthday arrived and I still ceased to care. I didn't even bother to look at my new wardrobe.

As I was eating breakfast quietly with my aunt an owl swooped into the room. It dropped a letter in front of me and left without waiting for a reply or a treat. I opened the letter under my aunt's watchful eye and began to read it. It was my Hogwarts letter.


	4. Erotica

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Four  
Erotica

_Once you put your hand in the flame  
You can never be the same  
There's a certain satisfaction  
In a little bit of pain  
I can see you understand  
I can tell that you're the same  
If you're afraid, well rise above  
I only hurt the ones I love—_Madonna

Velena had a thousand reasons behind everything that she did. She was reluctant to grant me permission to attend Hogwarts, which I assume was because she wanted to teach me everything herself. And, of course, she was well aware that Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster. She no doubt felt my education would only be tainted.

I would have begged to go, but I knew that would not work with her. Velena does not respond to pathetic things like begging; if you lower yourself in front of her she will not respect you. And if she doesn't respect you, she will grant you nothing. So I did the only thing that I thought might work, I pretended not to care. And in hindsight, I really didn't. Don't fool yourself into thinking that I was dreaming of going to Hogwarts because I might get to see my family or make friends that would last a lifetime. I had family, I didn't like her. And as for friends, I didn't need them—I was better off alone. All I wanted was freedom; Azkaban could have sent me a letter requesting me to come live with them and it would have been all the same to me.

However, in the end, Velena allowed me to go. But of course, not without her cherished words of wisdom. She told me that this was a good opportunity to practice my "skills" and it was about time that I learned how to depend on myself to get ahead in this world. And some other stuff about remembering who I was. I was an Evansole and I should never forget that and what it means. How could I? She's been practically beating into my head since I came here.

* * *

We went to Diagon Alley to retrieve my school supplies, though I could tell that my aunt was disgusted by the very thought. She thought that the shops in Diagon Alley were for the common people and Evansoles did _not_ associate themselves with people of common stature.

For a woman so elegant and defined, my aunt complained a lot. She kept mumbling on about how you should be able to purchase Hogwarts robes in Paris. Did I mention that whenever we went shopping, it had to be Paris? Velena was positive that all the best fashions were in France, and I have to be inclined to agree. She may be wrong about a lot of things, but the woman had style.

The only things that I needed to get were my robes, books, and wand. I had gotten everything else previous to my acceptance letter. The first thing that we did was go to get my wand. We went into a shop called Ollivanders. It was dusty and dirty; frankly, I was surprised that Velena would even set foot in the place.

A man with frazzled white hair came out from the back and greeted us with a smile. "Ah, the youngest Weasley, I was wondering when I would see you."

My aunt scowled at him. "She is most certainly _not_ a Weasley."

He practically shrank in fear. People are always way too intimidated by Velena. "My apologies, Miss Evansole," he immediately said, "of course she isn't."

"Ginevra is in need of a wand," Velena stated with a swish of her hand in response to the apology.

Ollivander left immediately to search for wands to try out. After about an hour I found my wand: eleven inches, unicorn hair, mahogany, and very powerful.

We went to pick up the books next. We walked straight into a store which was nearly overflowing with people. Crowds, however, had a habit of always parting for Velena. I used wondered if I could pick up the feature, it was pretty useful.

I had my cauldron filled with books and found that I only needed to find one more. Thank God, I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I was following my aunt to buy the required books when I heard a shrilly male voice call out, "Oh my, it _can't_ be Velena Evansole!"

Gilderoy Lockhart. That man was convinced that he and my aunt were destiny because she was, according to him, the second most beautiful creature in the world. Himself being first, of course.

"Gilderoy!" Velena greeted in her own cheerful way. "It has been far too long since I saw you last!" My aunt and Lockhart talked privately for a few moments and I noticed all the jealous stares from women that she was getting. I was sure that Velena was relishing in this. After they finished their discussion we continued to the counter but Gilderoy insisted on paying for my things, so we just left.

On the way out of the store a man asked if he could take a picture of my aunt but she refused. She told me that she didn't believe in getting her picture taken. I was always convinced that she didn't have a soul so she wouldn't show up in the picture. As I was closing the door I heard Lockhart saying, "Oh my, it _can't_ be Harry Potter." I attempted to turn back to catch a glance, but Velena would have nothing of the sort. Evansoles did not gawk, she reminded me. I had heard the rumors that Harry Potter had returned to the Wizarding World but had forgotten that he would be around the same age as me. Guess that meant that I would see him around Hogwarts.

* * *

Velena didn't see me off on the Hogwarts Express, but then again I hadn't really expected her too. She took me to the station in a chauffeured muggle limousine (if you _must_ travel by muggle transportation, at least make it the best was her reasoning) and handed me my ticket. "Do not converse with the wrong people and do not disappoint me. I expect nothing less than perfect marks; I did not raise you to get any less." I nodded and started to get out of the car. "And Ginevra?" she added. I turned to look her in the eyes, "Do not forget who you are."

Once I was in the station I ran into the wall between platforms nine and ten and found myself in front of a red train. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; it was a tacky color of red, too. I quickly boarded the train and found an empty compartment. I changed into my plain Hogwarts robes and sat down. I saw people rushing past my section and hoped that none of them would come in. I did not wish for the company of my peers.

To my immense relief I was left alone. After the train arrived I heard a loud voice booming "First years over here!" I followed the voice and saw the biggest man that I had ever set eyes on. He had a long beard that looked as if it inhabited creatures. Great, this was who they sent to guide the little children to Hogwarts.

The giant led us to some boats, I chose one by myself. We drifted along the water until we arrived at a giant castle. I saw the other children gawking at it but I kept myself composed. When we entered the castle a stern looking woman with her gray hair pulled tightly back in a bun greeted us. While she explained about the four different houses and how we would be sorted I was half tempted to explain to her that if you pull your hair that tightly back you are just asking for more wrinkles. After she was finished the others first years chattered excitedly amongst themselves. I hoped that they knew that they looked like sniveling little dogs the way they were yapping away.

After our brief wait she led the group into the Great Hall. I saw the other students sizing up the first years, trying to guess what house they would be placed in. The woman who called herself Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a stool with a battered old hat sitting on top of it. So this was the famous Sorting Hat. I briefly wondered how many heads it had been on and if it had ever been washed…it certainly did not appear to have ever been cleaned.

The hat sang an annoying sort of song and then the official sorting began. The other kids were rapidly paying attention as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I didn't really care where the other students were sorted; it was of no consequence to me. I glanced at my surroundings and saw four red heads sitting together at the Gryffindor table gaping at me. I wondered if they were relatives of mine. My eyes continued down the table and I saw a boy with messy black hair and a scar. Harry Potter, I thought. I looked down at the crest on his robes, a Gryffindor. I rolled my eyes and looked forward once more, of course hero boy would be in the so-called noble house.

Finally my name was called, "Ginevra Evansole." McGonagall said loudly.

I heard someone clear their throat, "Weasley." The professor looked shocked that someone would interrupt her. In fact the whole school was now looking at the owner of that bold voice. It was one of the red haired twins. Guess that left little room for doubt on the relative issue. "Her last name is Weasley, Professor McGonagall," the boy continued.

Everyone started at me, waiting for clarification. "My last name is Evansole." Please, as if I was going to claim the Weasley name. This satisfied McGonagall and she motioned for me to put on the hat. I sat on the stool and slipped the old hat on.

**Hmm, another Weasley.**

_I am _not_ a Weasley._

**But it is all here, right in your head. You cannot hide your identity from me.**

_The blood of a Weasley may run through my veins but my heart as well as my head is clearly that of an Evansole._

**Very well…you do realize all the other Weasleys have been Gryffindors…but I see something different in you. Yes, you have the bravery but there is something more. I see that you are very intelligent, Ravenclaw perhaps? Ah, what is this? You have a cruel streak in you, don't you? Extremely cunning, well then it better be…**

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. I hopped off the stool and walked over to the far table. I sat down beside a girl with black hair and did a quick double take. It was Parkinson! If she was in this house then this was just going to be a barrel of laughs. Although, this would give me the perfect opportunity to torture the girl…I mentally laughed, yes, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

My thoughts were interrupted by a lazy drawl. "Well, isn't this interesting, a Weasley in Slytherin." I looked to my left and saw a blond boy with a smirk on his face.


	5. The Places You Fear

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Five  
The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
and hidden in the public eye.  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
and perfect makeup but you're barely scraping by—_Dashboard Confessional

Draco Malfoy is one of the more interesting people that I've met in my lifetime. I find that we are very similar creatures, especially in our thirst for revenge. You never wrong an Evansole without repercussions and you most certainty never wrong a Malfoy without expected death; or so Draco will lead you to believe.

I didn't even bother to correct Draco at the feast; I simply glared and plotted his untimely death in my mind. My new motto in life was that if people could not get my name right then they didn't deserve for me to talk to them. I sat with my new "family" and refused to speak with anyone. I heard the conversations going on around me and they could only be labeled as the pointless jabbering of children.

When the Welcoming Feast was over the students were all led to their common rooms by the prefects. As I was following my house out of the Great Hall I heard someone running behind me and shouting the name Ginny. I didn't turn around—as if I was going to respond to that.

Eventually the person caught up to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to spin around.

"Gin, what you forgot your name? What was that at the Sorting? You are a Weasley and don't you forget it." It was the twins and a shorter clone of them. Great, a family reunion.

"First of all my name is not 'Gin', I am not some sort of alcoholic beverage; it is Ginevra. And my last name is most certainly not Weasley. I was raised an Evansole and that _is_ who I am. You can be assured that I will not forget _that_."

All three took a step back from me as if I had struck them, the youngest looked as though he was about to start to cry. One of the twins glared down at me, "You're right, you are not a Weasley."

"Well, I'm positively delighted that we have that cleared up. Now, if you will excuse me I have better things to do." I walked away with all three red heads fuming at my back. As I turned the corner I came to the realization that I had no clue where my common room was and the rest of my house had long since departed.

This was just a terrific end to my day, I decided, getting lost in a castle. I began to reason with myself, I knew that the Slytherin rooms were located in the dungeons, so I would simply go there and find them.

I began my decent to the lower areas of Hogwarts when someone in a hooded black robe suddenly appeared in front of me, "Lost, Evansole?" The person lowered their hood to reveal my blond friend from dinner.

"How about that," I sneered, "you can teach an old dog new tricks, nice to see that you learned my name."

Draco did this weird upward smirk thing; I think it was supposed to be a smile.

"I saw your little exchange with the resident underprivileged orphans and I have to say that you're worthy of the Evansole name."

I knew before this that I was "worthy" of the Evansole name, so it shouldn't have been any big shock to me. But, to hear a cruel, evil person pretty much call you one, kind of makes it official. You know, that whole takes one to know one thing. I rolled my eyes, "Nice to have your approval."

"You know, I would hate to for a fellow Slytherin to get lost in this castle. Perhaps if you ask me nicely I'll show you where Slytherin quarters are located."

I glared at him. An Evansole asks favors of no one. "Fuck off," I said merely for the shock value and for the fact that despite hearing the words come from Velena, she would have had a fit if she heard me utter them. "I can find Slytherin on my own," I said with confidence.

For a moment he did look shocked, but he quickly covered it. "That is certainly not polite of you. However, as a Slytherin I applaud your inability to be nice and shall show you Slytherin despite your rude behavior." I shrugged and he led the way. We walked in silence, each trying to prove our superiority over the over. After a few moments of our wordless battle Draco spoke, "I don't believe that I've properly introduced myself to you, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I knew who you were." He raised his eyebrows in question. "Only a Malfoy would have that white-blond hair."

"Yes, I suppose that it is a trademark of sorts. Although, the same could be said about the Evansoles and their red hair."

"Touché." We reached a portrait of a snake and Draco said the password, pureblood—what a shock. The painting swung open to reveal a room done lavishly in green and silver. I silently judged my new home, though the color scheme was a bit to the extreme, it would do.

Draco pointed out the staircase to the girl's dormitory and I went up to see what my room looked like. I was mildly disappointed when I entered my room and discovered that I was sharing it with three other girls.

The girls introduced themselves when I came into the room; Melinda, Theresa, and Lauren. I had noticed these girls at dinner and they seemed to have known each other before they came to Hogwarts. This was all the better for me, if they were already a little group then I didn't have to worry about them trying to involve me. As I said before, I did not do well in social interaction with most children my age.

They seemed to be waiting for me in initiate conversation with them as they all just stood there nervously staring at me. I decided that I was bored with this and crossed the room to where my trunk was. I opened it and pulled out my copy of _Edgar Allan Poe's Greatest Works_.

I went over to my bed, propped myself up on the pillows, and became absorbed in my favorite poem, "The Raven." Edgar was really under appreciated in the muggle world. But then again he wasn't really cherished in our world either. But what squibs really are?

* * *

After my roommates had gone to sleep I went back over to my trunk, took out my photo album, and went down to the common room.

I sat by the ever-present fire and opened the book to the marked page of my mother waving to me in my favorite picture. I returned her smile, I knew that she hadn't been in Slytherin, but just being in the same school that she attended made me feel closer to her.

"You know, if people see you smiling they might get the impression that you have feelings." I jumped slightly as I heard the voice behind me. I turned around and saw Draco looking faintly evil with the fire reflecting off of his face.

"Well, that would be a misinterpretation, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would be." He walked over to my chair and looked at the picture, "Who is that?"

I started to snap the book shut and tell him to mind his own business, but decided to do otherwise. "That is my mother when she was seventeen."

Draco stared at the picture intently, "She looks like you." I didn't respond. He sat down beside me and I could tell that he wanted to look at the photo album with me, but some things just aren't shared. I didn't want to share my mother with anyone. I didn't want others receiving her friendly smile and graceful wave and I did not care if it was selfish.

I got up from the chair and closed the album. I told Draco that I was tired and then retreated to my dormitory. Draco watched me leave for a moment, before doing the same.


	6. Kryptonite

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Six  
Kryptonite

_I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do—_Three Doors Down

I discovered the next day that Hogwarts' classes proved to be nothing that could even resemble a challenge to me. I could do the assignments that my professors gave me in my sleep.

I remember my first class, Potions. I entered the room with my usual cool and looked for a place to sit. The only place that was unpopulated was the front row. I shrugged and headed for that table, the horror stories of this teacher must have traveled fast if no one wanted to sit in the front of the room.

I observed the other students in the class while waiting for the professor to arrive. The Gryffindors, who I found out that I had practically every class with, looked almost sick with fear. The Slytherins were looking pretty arrogant, being that this was our Head of House and all. But that confidence still wasn't enough to get any of them to join me in the front row.

Professor Snape entered the classroom with a quickness that you wouldn't think possible for a man his age. His outfit and overall presence screamed evil villain—I supposed that he was simply trying his best to confirm Gryffindor fears.

His black eyes scanned the room and stopped on the lone figure in the front of the room, me. "Miss Evansole, most of the potions that we brew in this class require you to work in pairs. A Gryffindor student is currently in the Hospital Wing for falling off a staircase—typical Gryffindor insolence. You will be partnered with him."

I looked Snape in the eyes, "I prefer to work alone."

"I was not offering you a choice Miss Evansole. However, I can sympathize with your apprehension to work with a Gryffindor, you may work unaccompanied. But do not expect easier assignments or more time to finish that which is required."

I could hear the Gryffindors angry whispers about Slytherin special treatment. "You do not have to worry about my completion of the work. I'm sure that you will find it satisfactory." With that finished with Snape preceded to lecture on the precise art of potion making until the period was over.

* * *

My next class of the day was Herbology, which I can safely say is one of the most boring things that I have ever experienced. Honestly, who cares about plants? And Professor Sprout is a little too into the whole plant thing, it's just unnatural.

After a grueling few hours in Herbology the school was all dismissed to lunch, which proved to a punishment in itself.

I sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the food to magically appear. I looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore waiting for all students to settle down and get to their respective tables before providing the food. Draco sat down across from me with a bodyguard on each side. "Hello, Draco…" I paused and looked to Crabbe and Goyle, "Draco's shadows." However, they were too busy glaring at the Headmaster, as if trying to will him to clap his hands together and make the food appear to acknowledge my greeting.

I found that watching Crabbe and Goyle eat caused me to lose any appetite that I had. I looked in disgust as they mindlessly shoveled the food into their mouths as if they had not eaten in weeks. I sat down my fork and thought of Velena for the first time. When Velena ate it was graceful and synchronized. I remembered the first time that we ate together; I was amazed at how she ate so elegantly. I attempted to copy her every motion and wished that I was as sophisticated as her.

I almost laughed at the bitter irony of it all. I saw myself as a confused six year old, seeing the beauty of my aunt. I was no exception to her hypnotic powers, it took me years to see underneath her exquisiteness and spot the hideous soul that resided there. I was now a "mature" eleven and I knew that I was becoming the same way. Good lord, just look at how I treated my own blood relatives. But I held no remorse; it didn't matter to me that I was everything that I despised about my aunt. This was the person that I was expected to be, who was I to disappoint?

* * *

After lunch I had Transfiguration, but I was in a very poor mood. I was always bad tempered after I had been thinking about Velena. She tends to have that affect on people.

I discovered that I truly did not like Professor McGonagall. That woman is a Gryffindor to the heart. I constantly hear other students complain about Snape's favoritism within his own house, but they have obviously never been a Slytherin in McGonagall's class. She may not be as openly hostile as Snape, but you could see the resentment in her eyes every time she looked at a Slytherin.

I subjected her to my cold stare throughout the entire class. She refused to look me in the eye and once, while trying to ask me a question she stuttered horribly. It amused me that I could make a grown woman so unnerved by my stare. I suppose that it would have startled me also if I had been receiving such a detached glare from an eleven year old. I only hoped that she had was subjected to it from Draco as well.

After that I only had History of Magic, which I didn't find quite as horrible as most. The majority of students here are not intellectual enough to appreciate history lessons. They are all too caught up in their own petty worlds to care about what happened years ago. That is one of the major problems in the world today; people are too incompetent to learn from the mistakes of the past, so they simply repeat them again. Granted, the not-quite-alive professor was rather boring…but after the tutors Velena hired and the lessons from Velena herself, I could stay awake through anything.

* * *

After dinner, which proved to be a sad repeat of lunch, I went to the library to read in the one place that I could be sure to find empty on the first day of classes.

I sat at my table absorbed into the dark world of Sylvia Plath, my current pleasure reading—Velena approved, of course. Velena had luckily gotten more lenient in my allowed readings. Plath was the first American I had been permitted to experience, and one of the few muggles. She, however, would not be the last. I already had a trunk full of novels I wished to read before the break, including Hemingway and Tolstoy.

I was torn from my bliss of reading when I heard someone clear their throat beside me. I looked over and saw the black Hogwarts robes with a lion embroidered on the chest. My gaze continued upward; black unruly hair, glasses, lightning bolt scar—Harry Potter.

"Hello Ginevra," he greeted nervously.

"Harry." I said impassively. He took my response back to him as an invitation to join me. He sat down in the empty chair to my right and began to play with his fingers, an anxious habit no doubt.

He proved his Gryffindor courage and looked up at me. "I wanted to talk to you about your brothers. I just wanted to let you know that you really hurt them with the things that you said, you have no idea how much they were looking forward to seeing you again."

"Their injured feelings are none of my concern, and certainly none of yours. Who are you supposed to be, their martyr?"

Harry's green eyes darkened, "Your brother Ron is one of my best friends, and it is my place to help him when I can. Your family has provided what my own never could—a real, loving family for me to take part in. What you did today hurt them, and I just thought that you should know that."

"How gracious of you," I drawled while my gaze slipped down into my book. "But, in my opinion, if my 'brothers' were truly so concerned with my well-being and so wanted me to be a true Weasley and whatnot, then they should not have waited five years to even speak to me."

"They tried!" Harry argued. "I know that they wrote you and that they tried to visit you. You have no idea what your family went through, all that they suffered and sacrificed just to keep a place to live while you grew up in some mansion, ignoring them."

"Harry, how I grew up is completely over your level of comprehension so I suggest that you stay out of things that you do not understand." I gathered my things and stood up, "Do not seek me out again."


	7. Only God Knows Why

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Seven  
Only God Knows Why

_Its been so long since I've been home  
I've been gone, I've been gone way too long  
Maybe I've forgotten all the things I miss  
Oh, somehow I know there is more to life than this_—Kid Rock

Life at Hogwarts was extremely repetitive. Everyday I had the same classes with the same professors droning on about the same mind-numbing lessons. After a while the only person that I would even talk to anymore would be Draco. He was the only one at Hogwarts who could carry on anything that resembled an intelligent conversation.

The monotonous days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and soon it was December. I was sitting in the Great Hall when the mail arrived; I spotted my aunt's distinguished white owl flying towards the Slytherin table. It dropped a letter in front of me and quickly left, not wishing to be in the presence of the other animals any longer—even our owls were snobby.

I sighed and turned the letter over a few times nervously, Velena never sent me mail. I was always expected to owl her once a week with reports of classes, people, and that sort of thing—but she never sent replies. The only time that she felt the need to speak with me was when I was in trouble, she never would have sent mail that contained something of importance—mail can be too easily intercepted. I got up from the table and headed back to the Slytherin common room where I could have some privacy.

The common room was empty so I took a seat at a nearby table. I opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and began to read.

_Ginevra,_

_I encourage a relationship with Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys are powerful allies to have; my suggestion to you is to earn the boy's trust. You never know when you might find yourself in a situation where it will become useful to you. But remember, this boy is a conquest, not a friend. You do not need friends; they will only prove to be a weakness that can be exploited. I expect you home for Christmas break._

_Velena Evansole_

I put the letter down on the table and began to rub my temples, trying to will away the headache that was coming. She wanted me to make Draco an ally; she wanted me to "conquer" him. I certainly hoped that she did not expect me to make connections by conquering people the same way that she did.

* * *

The next few days I became a nightmare to deal with. I reversed my normal attitude, refusing to talk to Draco, and constantly speaking up in class. Although, to be fair, I did not say the things that most professors wished to hear. I would point out the errors in each teacher's lesson and find ways to make whatever facts they were trying to provide wrong. I served a lot of detentions that week. 

When I returned from one of my many punishments it was very late and the common room was cleared, except for one person sitting by the fire. I walked over to Draco and sat in the chair beside him. We sat in silence for a while, as I said I wasn't really speaking to him that much anymore, when Draco turned to me.

"What's been your problem this week? You refuse to speak with me, and you're constantly getting in trouble."

"I don't have a problem, maybe your conversation has gotten dull. As for my classes, I was tired of hearing the professors try to teach things in such a condescending manner. If you treat all of your students as they are unintelligent, then that is all they will ever be."

Draco smirked and looked away, "You of all people should know that I'm more observant than that. Whether you like it or not, I know you, and I know that there is something going on."

I scowled and counted to ten in my head, trying to suppress my anger. "Fine, if you must know, I have to go home for Christmas and since you _know_ me so well, then I guess that you should understand why it is putting me in such a foul mood."

"Yes, I can sympathize with that; I have to go to Malfoy Manner for the holidays. Last year when I had to go home for Christmas my father spent the entire time quizzing me over things a seventh year wouldn't know, let alone a first year such as myself. Then he ranted on for hours about how they weren't teaching properly at the school and an old fool like Dumbledore should have never been put in charge."

I let out a small laugh, "Velena gave me this huge list of books that I was to read while here, I have no doubt that her Christmas gift to me will be an endless test to make sure that I have not disobeyed her orders."

"You know, since we will both be suffering, perhaps we can meet somewhere for a day so that we can have a short break. Since you are an Evansole, father will have no qualms in giving me permission to meet with you."

I had to think about this. Meeting with Draco would probably _technically_ make us some sort of friends—and I couldn't have that. However, the opportunity to get away from Velena for a day proved to be too tempting…"Agreed, owl me with the date, time, and place that you wish to get together." He probably didn't want a friend either, I decided, just a bit of freedom.

* * *

In no time at all it was time for the break and I was forced to go back to my aunt. She didn't pick me up at the station, but she had sent another limousine. It was a rather long ride back to the Evansole residence, so I took the liberty of drinking some of the champagne that was sitting beside me in an ice bucket. I knew that I was too young to indulge in alcohol, but the champagne made me feel all bubbly and the prospect of meeting my aunt became less daunting with each glass I had. 

When I arrived at my house I found my aunt waiting for me. She gave me a short hello before instructing me that dinner would be served in an hour. I went to my room, trying very desperately to walk straight. I took a rest before dinner and discovered that by the time I got up the pleasant feeling the champagne had provided was gone, and dread once more took its proper place.

Dinner, to no real surprise, had not changed at all. It was the same two hour long event. Although, I had to admit, it was nice to dine without looking at Crabbe and Goyle. I mentioned to Velena that I had plans to meet with Draco over the break and she seemed pleased that I was following her instructions.

After dinner my aunt allowed me to have the rest of the evening to myself as some sort of reward for earning Draco's trust. I returned to my room and began to think about what was so different about this house; it just had a strange vibe to it. I thought about Velena, and how she would react if I talked back to her one of these days. It was then that I realized what was so different; I didn't care how she reacted to things that I said! She no longer frightened me; her attempts to get me to dispose of all feelings had also vanquished my fear of her. I then did something rare, I smiled. She could kick me out, and I wouldn't care. In fact, I rather hoped that she would.

* * *

Draco decided to meet three days before Christmas at the Three Broomsticks at three o' clock. I think it was his idea of a joke. 

I flooed over to the Three Broomsticks five minutes before our scheduled time. Since Draco had not arrived yet I found an empty booth to sit down and wait for him. I heard the bell ring, signaling that customers had entered the restaurant. I looked up and saw seven males, six with red hair, and one with black. I quickly picked up the menu that had been left on my table and attempted to hide behind it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them pointing toward me and they all fell silent. My master plan had failed. I set down the menu and tried to compose myself, I couldn't let them have the upper hand in this situation.

The two eldest calmed the rest of the herd before walking over to my booth. Bill and Charlie. I may not have been too fond of my other brothers, but I remembered these two. I remembered Bill cradling me while he cried and making empty promises that everything would be alright, I remembered standing next to Charlie when Velena arrived and the distressing look he had on his face when she led me away with tears in my eyes. I remembered both of them protecting me from the twins constant pranks, but most of all I remembered them telling me that they loved me.

My breathing quickened and my cool demeanor was fading, why did my repressed memories have to surface now? They sat across from me and I hid my shaking hands under the table.

"I…I can't believe that it's really you." Bill croaked out. He reached out to touch my hair to make sure that I wasn't an illusion; I quickly pulled myself out of his reach.

Charlie finally found his voice, "you have no idea how long we've waited to see you again, and now you're here." Stay calm, Ginevra, I told myself, these people left you with Velena. They don't care about you, and you don't care about them. They are Weasleys, you are not. Separate yourself from them, you are above them. But my aunt's voice in my head was fading and all her lessons were quickly slipping out of my grasp, all I could think of was how Bill and Charlie would swing me between them and call me their little Ginnybean.

"Ginevra, are you ok?" I couldn't even distinguish which one had asked. Why did they have to look so concerned? I had to say something; they were about ready to call someone for help.

"You left me." Yeah, maybe I should have just passed out or something. I wanted to bang my head against the unclean table, what was happening to me? First I completely lose my self-discipline and now I was making myself vulnerable.

The sad looks returned to their faces as Charlie spoke, "We thought that by letting Velena have you that we were giving you a good opportunity in life. She could provide you with things that we simply could not offer. But we tried so hard to visit you, we sent letters everyday."

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. "What are you doing? Do not speak to her. Come, Ginevra." Draco had arrived. I allowed him to pull me out of the booth and lead me outside. But as we reached the door I heard Charlie call out to me again, I didn't turn around but I listened.

"I'm sorry Ginnybean; I should have fought harder to keep you with us."

Once we were out the door my legs gave out and I collapsed on Draco. He held me awkwardly as I did something that I thought that I had long since lost the ability to do—I cried.


	8. Numb

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Eight  
Numb

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.  
Don't know what you're expecting of me,  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.  
Every step I take is another mistake to you_—Linkin Park

It was on that day that I realized that in his own way, Draco truly cared about me. He led me into an empty alley and tried his best to comfort me. Although, his comfort was mostly telling me to try and pull myself together before someone saw me. But that is all I could hope to expect from Draco, he's a Malfoy, and he always has been. He never had a loving family who made up silly nicknames and played with him; he couldn't possibly understand why remembering these things would make me cry.

I cried for the person that I was, and the person that I can never even hope to be. I was once a Weasley; I made myself accept that now. I couldn't just block out my past—I had been a Weasley, I had loved them and they had returned my love and affection. I was now an Evansole, though, and nothing would ever change that. I was too cold, too like Velena now to ever again return to my Weasley status.

After I had my emotions in check Draco and I walked around and occasionally went into shops. He told me about the ridiculous things that his father went on about and asked me weird questions about my family. He was curious, for some reason, about how far my family bloodline could be traced and if we had any history of psychological problems.

By the time that the sun was starting to descent I found that I was exhausted—letting your emotions boil over after about five years of keeping them hidden is draining. I thanked Draco and flooed home. Once I arrived I saw Velena sitting in front of the fireplace with a horrid expression on her flawless face. Her ice blue eyes were unusually dark and she seemed to be struggling to compress her anger. This could not be good.

"Sit down, Ginevra."

I sat. I opened my mouth to speak but thought better of it.

She turned to face me, forcing me to look right into her eccentric eyes. "How was your day, Ginevra?"

I treaded lightly, she was sneaky and extremely possessive, and she could have had someone following me today. "It was fine."

A sly almost catlike look came across her features, "You didn't run into anyone interesting?"

She knew. I couldn't lie to her; whenever I tried she always called me on it. I quickly ran the different repercussions to each response through my head, none of them turned out well for me. "I'm not sure how interesting they are, but I came across some Weasleys." There, an insult to the family before I told her I had seen them should smooth things over a little.

She smiled, and her smiles were never a good sign. She let out a small laugh and her eyes grazed over me as if she saw exactly who I was, and found it humorous. I felt fear washing over me like a title wave; perhaps I had spoken too soon on not being terrified of my aunt anymore. I had underestimated her, and I knew that I would have to pay for that mistake.

"Ginevra, do you think that you can hide things from me?" Rhetorical question, I told myself. She continued, her voice was as smooth as silk and more frightening then any yelling could be. "They made you cry? You are pathetic. You cried and carried on in public, do you have any idea how weak that makes you look?" Her voice was starting to raise and lose the nice tone that it had with each question that she asked. "Do you have any idea how weak that makes _me_ look? You disgust me; perhaps I should have just left you with them." She gave me a hard look, "Tell me something Ginevra, why are you so ungrateful towards me? I took you in when you had no other place to go, I have clothed you, fed you, and put a roof over your head; and this is how you repay me, by embarrassing our good name in public?"

This was one question that she did expect an answer to. "I'm sorry that I lost my composure in public, I wasn't prepared to be faced with my past."

The demonic look on her face lessened some, "I suppose that I had something to contribute to that, I had underestimated your relationships with your older siblings." I nodded. "Ginevra, it will do you no good to relish on the past; you are a different person now, and they are as well. The little girl who they adored so much is now an Evansole, whom they hate. I know that you think that my ways are cruel, but it is the only way for survival."

She left me alone by the fireplace and I sat there for hours thinking about everything in my life. She was right; I was a different person now. They may think that they want their sister back, but once they saw how I was they wouldn't love me anymore; just look at how quickly my four brothers at Hogwarts gave up on me. I spent the rest of my break trying to numb my feelings; they wouldn't do me any good.

* * *

When I returned to Hogwarts my respect for Velena had grown some. She was the only option for me at the moment; without her I would be alone, my other family would never accept me. I realized later, though, that this was all in her plan. She knew when I came back from my first term at Hogwarts that my need for her had lessened, and she couldn't have that. She needed me to rely on her, plain and simple.

I became slightly closer to Draco as the year progressed; it was nice to have someone who understood. He had no alternative life to choose either, the Malfoys were an ancient family with ancient beliefs, if Draco tried to break away from those he would most likely be disposed of.

Classes continued the same way that they had been, I had gotten perfect scores on all of the exams that I took before Christmas and I had yet to find a real challenge in any class. It was obvious that none of the other students liked me, they thought that I was heartless, stuck-up, and vindictive; but they held the same respect for me that I held for Velena. They may have hated me for it, but they knew that I was superior to them in social standing as well as intelligence.

My brothers had not tried to communicate with me and I was extremely grateful for that, I could not have a repeat of the Three Broomsticks. Velena made me owl her every other day and she now sent me a letter once a week. I knew that she had people watching me, making sure that I was not shaming the Evansole name, so I had to be careful about everything that I did for the rest of the year.

I became a little paranoid in my thoughts of people spying on me, and had it not been for Draco, I probably would have gone mad those last few months. I came to the realization that I was becoming very dependant on Draco, but I didn't really care. As much as I used to fool myself into thinking that I didn't need anyone, I couldn't do it anymore. We were companions by default, we both needed someone to talk to or we would have drowned in our family's rules and regulations—we kept each other afloat.

After the school year ended life became more interesting than I expected. I had anticipated Velena smothering me in lectures and lessons, but she was barley around. Draco and I rotated going to each other's houses, being that they were both empty most of the summer. However, one week Velena left for Italy, informing me that I was now old enough to take care of myself. It was during this week that things got very interesting.


	9. To Be Free

**A/N—Seriously, if you are reading this right now you may want to stop until the revisions are done. Beginning in this chapter I completely deleted one character who is often mentioned throughout the story. I am phasing out the character of Maria and if you continue reading certain parts of the story will not make sense to you. Continue on if you wish, but please do not review telling me that the story doesn't make sense.**

Cruel Beauty

Chapter Nine  
To Be Free

_It shouldn't hurt me to be free  
It's what I really need  
To pull myself together  
But if it's so good being free  
Would you mind telling me  
Why I don't know what to do with myself--_Emilianna Torrini

Velena left me alone for much of the summer, and that was fine by me. I appreciated the freedom that came with my solitary state and knew better than to press my luck by even so much as acknowledging her absence.

For the first time since living with Velena I took to being rather lazy. If I read, it was solely for pleasure—I even made a point of reading trashy adventure and mystery novels that Velena would have burned had she discovered them. I listened to music for hours on end and during the day would put on a bathing suit and lounged about out in the sun, getting a tan. The action even made me smile, no doubt if Velena saw me she would lecture on how undignified it was to be out in plain view like this in a bathing suit—I don't think she even knew I owned one. I bought it without her knowledge. Well, I think I bought it without her knowledge; she could always have had someone following me.

During all of my free time I concentrated only on becoming a "normal" eleven-year-old. Almost twelve, I thought with satisfaction. I wondered briefly if Velena would even be around for my birthday in August, but then thought better of it. The real birthday present would be to spend it alone. Or with Draco…I kind of missed him, really. Our conversations were, well, nice. We weren't friends or anything, but he was something. And at times, something is better than nothing.

We had been owling each other consistently so far throughout the summer, and as I looked aimlessly up to the sky as I tanned outside I saw an owl making its way down. Just on time, I thought with a smile.

I opened the letter as the owl waited for my usual response. Some days we would send each other as many as ten letters, so I gathered that he was just as desperate for any sort of human interaction as I. From what I heard, Draco's father and my aunt worked together on…well, whatever she was up to.

His letter was unusually short:

_Ginevra, _

_Have you read the papers today?_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

I stood up, stretched, and walked casually into the house. After finding parchment I scribbled a response and handed it to Draco's owl. After the owl took flight I strolled back outside to continue the bliss of lying in the sun.

After a few minutes, though, I was interrupted by the presence of Draco himself.

He held my response in his hand and appeared to be annoyed. "What do you mean you don't read the papers?"

I squinted up at him, blinded by the sun. "I'm eleven," I said with a shrug, "what do I care for the news?"

"Well I'm thirteen and I've been following the news since I was old enough to read. And I don't care if you read the papers or not—you should still have heard of _this_!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up into a sitting position. "If I _did_ read the papers I most certainly would not read the _Daily Prophet_, which I have no doubt is your news source. You realize they are completely unreliable and biased, don't you? The Ministry all but owns that paper."

"Regardless, there is no way this news is unreliable. It's true, my father said as much."

Well, if Lucius Malfoy said it was true, it must be, I thought sarcastically. "Fine, then, don't keep me in suspense—what is this big news?"

Draco pulled a paper from behind his back and showed me the giant headline, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," he said needlessly, since I was currently reading the big, black letters.

I raised an eyebrow in interest, "Black escaped? He's the first ever, isn't he?" Draco nodded in confirmation. I stood and we walked together into the house. I sat on a sofa with Draco next to me and skimmed the entire article.

"He's related to me, you know," Draco said in an uninterested tone.

"How so?"

"My mother, she was a Black before she married my father." He gave me a pointed stare, "The House of Black is also, distantly, related to the Weasleys."

"So I suppose that makes us related, then?'

He shrugged, "Most of the old families are."

"It's a wonder we aren't all hideously deformed," I commented. "So what are you saying, then?"

"I wasn't saying anything." He looked down at his manicured hand with newfound intrigue, "Your aunt has been away much the past few weeks, as has my father."

I caught onto his meaning. Had Velena and Lucius had anything to do with Black's escape? It was plausible. "He was the outcast of the Black family, though, was he not?"

"I think he redeemed himself," Draco countered softly.

I knew what he was implying immediately. Everyone knew the story of Sirius Black. Well, everyone who was in our world anyway. Those who grew up in the families like the Evansoles and the Malfoys knew the history of the war. They knew the real story behind how You-Know-Who was at the Potter's house that fateful Halloween.

You-Know-Who had wanted the Potter's dead—that was no secret. It was not, however, widely known that how he found them eventually was through the traitor of the noble House of Black, their friend Sirius. I learned of this in one of my many lessons from Velena, Draco no doubt came across it in a similar lesson from Lucius.

The outcome of that night, though, casts many doubts. Because it led to the downfall of You-Know-Who some think that Black and the Potter's knew what little Harry could do. Some think Black truly _was_ a traitor to You-Know-Who and he and the Potter's sacrificed themselves to see the end of Him.

To others, though, Black to this day remains a, well, not a hero, but a tragic figure of sorts. If he really did give up his best friends to You-Know-Who then he was one of the most loyal ever. Personally, I think he was You-Know-Who's lackey. I mean, just look at what he did after—he killed his other friend in the middle of the bloody street. That action kind of rules out the former theory in my opinion, but whatever. People will always talk and speculate, I suppose.

"So, planning to experience a family reunion anytime soon, then?" I asked mockingly.

Draco shrugged. "Rumor has it that Sirius Black had a scandalous affair with your aunt a while back. So I thought that I would prepare _you_ for a visit."

"You honestly think he would come here?"

"If he thought Velena would protect him…why not?"

I shrugged. "Well, she's not here and I certainly wouldn't welcome him with open arms."

"I wasn't suggesting you would. Anyway, I doubt he would come here. But I thought you should prepare for the possibility."

I stared at him for a moment. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"Floo," he stated simply, "I assume you do know how to work the Floo Network?"

I scowled at him, "Of course. Does your dear father know you escaped the noble House of Malfoy?"

"He isn't around to care anymore."

"Finally killed him, did you?"

Draco rolled his eyes skyward, "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

"Since I was left to myself for the entire summer…When did you decide to stick your wand up your arse?"

Draco shot me a disgusted look, "That was certainly vulgar, Ginevra."

I shrugged, "Haven't you heard, Draco dear? Half my genes come from a vulgar, distasteful family. I'm afraid I'm bad blood—I suppose you'll be stuck marrying Pansy Parkinson instead, then."

"Hold your tongue," he said immediately, "I just ate lunch."

"My humblest apologies, Malfoy," I replied without much sincerity.

"Yeah, well…I best be getting back to the Manor before Mother takes notice of my absence. Just…keep an eye out—I meant what I said, about Black coming here. As advanced in magic as you are in your own mind that still doesn't qualify you to take on a rogue fugitive."

I gave him a mock salute, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Owl me later?"

He nodded, and after grabbing a fistful of Floo Powder he disappeared into the flames.

After Draco left I made my way back outside with a book tucked under my arm. Readjusting my sunglasses, I laid back down on my stomach to continue the noble task of sunbathing.

As I was just settling into the book I felt a shadow come over me. I looked up—prepared to be thoroughly annoyed if it was again Draco—and saw a shaggy, black dog staring back at me. I sat up and stared at the dog in wonder. Where had it come from? We most certainly didn't have neighbors anywhere near so it is not as if one of their dogs could have simply wandered off.

"You are a very ugly mutt, aren't you?" I sneered at the dog.

The dog, in return, growled.

I jumped back in surprise. Smart dog, though. "Perhaps if you'd had a proper bath you wouldn't be so dreadful."

The dog whined and pressed its nose up against me. I scooted back. "I'm not a 'dog person' so please refrain from touching."

The dog kept its distance.

I stood up. A dog in the house would really hack off Velena… "Come on," I waved to it, "I'll get you some food."

The dog trotted after me and when we entered the kitchen it hopped up on a kitchen chair and sat obediently at the table. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. No dog was that well trained…There was something weird going on here.

I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the dog. "There's something strange about you," I told it.

The dog looked down at the floor. Now the damn thing was avoiding my eyes! Velena had made me read a book about wizards and witches who could change into animals…I was beginning to believe this was one such instance. And if that's the case, I just invited some strange into my home.

"Show yourself," I growled at the black animal.

The dog did nothing.

"Show yourself or I will call the Ministry right now. I know you're not a dog…and when the Aurors get here they'll take you to…Azkaban!" So the Azkaban thing was a rather empty threat. I doubted the punishment for strolling around as an animal was that—if indeed to was anything at all. They'd probably just get a slap on the wrist and told that you shouldn't fool people into allowing you into their homes.

Nevertheless, the dog now appeared to be panicked. Or as alarmed as an animal can look, anyway.

My threat seemed to work as the hairy creature morphed into a skinny, brow-beaten man. A hand unconsciously made its way to my mouth. That was the same man on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ that Draco had shown me! Oh no—it was Sirius Black!

I kept my wand on him, but felt rather fearful. Draco was right; I couldn't take on a mass-murderer with the spells I knew. I was advanced above my class at Hogwarts but this was clearly out of my league!

I even found myself embarrassed that my hand was unable to even hold my wand steady. I was turning into a frightened little girl…Velena would be so ashamed.

"If you call the Ministry," he said in a low, threatening tone, "I will kill you before they have the opportunity to arrive. Drop your wand."

I nearly rolled my eyes at him. "I may be young but I'm not quite that stupid. If you leave right now I won't tell anyone I've seen you."

Sirius Black narrowed his eyes at me, "I may be old but I'm not senile. The second I leave you'll be flooing the Ministry to tell them exactly where I am. You have no reason to protect me."

"Then why are you here? I live in the middle of nowhere—why would you come here?"

To that, he apparently had no answer because we stood in silence. Draco was right…Velena did have some sort of affair with the man. Good Lord—must she be such a slag? Still, though, with a shower and clean teeth he really wouldn't be half bad looking.

"Velena isn't here," I continued, "and I certainly have no assistance to offer you. I am no friend of the Ministry, if you leave now I swear I'll tell no one."

"I was not searching for Velena," Black countered, "I actually thought I'd get the 'assistance' I require from you."

"Me?" I repeated in surprise. "What could you possibly need from me?"

"You go to Hogwarts, do you not?"

I shrugged, if he wants to ask a stupid question I'll be damned if I'm going to answer.

"So you know Harry Potter, then."

"I know of him," I allowed, "but we are by no means bosom buddies. I'm a Slytherin," I continued with a shrug, "and he's Gryffindor's golden boy."

"Where is he?"

I rolled my eyes, "Did you not just hear me? I am not friends with him! Like I have any clue where he would spend his summer holidays…if you hadn't contributed to his parent's death he'd probably be with them. As it is…I don't know, probably with other family, I suppose."

Black looks rather mad now. Perhaps it's not the best idea to taunt him with the murders of his former best friends. Oh well, no use crying over spilled potion.

"Look, how I about I give you some food and some money and you can continue your search for Potter elsewhere."

"I have to find him," he muttered to himself, "but first I have to find the rat. I need to kill the rat, and then find Harry." As if just remembering that I am alive, he looked up at me, "Where is the rat?"

"Pardon? You'll have to try a saner sentence if you want an actual answer."

"Peter Pettigrew—I need to find him."

"Well, the last I checked he was dead. But that could have changed…dead people come alive quite often these days."

"He isn't dead. He is with your family."

"He's with Velena?"

"No! He is living with the Weasley's, you insolent girl."

"You catch more flies with sugar," I replied snidely. "If he is with the Weasley's then why don't you go try bothering them?"

"You are a Weasley," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hold your tongue. I am an Evansole." Hey, like I said before…Velena is normally always watching. No doubt she has some sort of magical surveillance in the house—it can't hurt to show a little Evansole pride for her benefit.

The serial killer took no notice of this, though, and just continued to give insane orders. "Your brother, call him."

"Which one?" I asked with a glare.

"Any! They have a pet rat—I want that rat."

"You want to steal their pet rat?" He nodded vigorously. All right, I know that Azkaban does something to your brain…but this is just ridiculous! "If I get you this rat will you leave with your little prize?"

"That rat is not a rat, the rat is—fine, yes, I will leave once I have the rat."

I shrugged; if it would get him out of my house then I really didn't care. However, this whole episode with my brothers will undoubtedly be…awkward, to say the least. What the hell am I even supposed to say? 'Hey, remember how you abandoned me to the clutches of our evil aunt…yeah, well turns out I am still alive and, by the way, can I borrow your pet rat for a split second?' Right, that'd go over smoothly.

Nevertheless, I grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. When an insane escaped convict demands you take a pet rat, it's probably best to comply.

* * *

A/N—Right, so the story is obviously changing a lot to anyone who is happening to read this again. For that one person, I took to heart the advice given to me about the second half of this story being weak and I realized I couldn't strengthen the second half without changing the first, mainly the character of Maria. Maria was Ginny's "motherly" figure who actually died and had betrayed her. The whole thing with her went way to fast—she gained Ginny's trust in like two seconds and died just as quickly. I no longer care for the character and have decided the phase her out, working in the plotline of Sirius Black instead. I thought it'd be interesting to try and go along with canon a little bit and see what would happen if I had Sirius come in contact with Ginevra. So…anyway, there's my explanation. I will be working to revamp the story to fit this, but it may go slowly. 


	10. Love is a Social Disease

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N 1- Okay I need to clear up some things about the last chapter. I realize that Maria seemed kind of pointless and rushed, I have explanations for both of these things. It seemed rushed, because it was, I was going to evolve the character more but I got tired of her and kind of just decided to introduce her and kill her. But if you noticed the time frames, Ginny spent most of her days with her pretty much for the entire summer, so she got to know her very well. I also know that Virginia may have seemed OOC, it was done on purpose, and I'm not explaining that now, it comes later in the story. Maria was extremely necessary for things that happen later in the story, I know that everyone is probably confused and hating me, but I promise that if you wait, you'll find out why I put her in the story so abruptly, she does serve a purpose!

A/N 2- Now a note for this chapter. Hate me if you want to but I'm skipping ahead 3 years and like a few weeks. Ginny has just started her fifth year at Hogwarts, I'm sorry if people wanted to see her younger years more, but this is the plot line that I have had in mind since I wrote the first chapter and I'm sticking to it. You will have flashbacks and if people really want it I'll write about her 2-4 years at Hogwarts after this is finished. Thanks for bearing with me, and now on with the show!

Chapter Ten

Love is a Social Disease

__

You can't start a fire without a spark   
But there's something that I guarantee   
You can't hide when infection starts   
Because love is a social disease Bon Jovi

__

Three years later

I woke with a start in my bed. I sat up and took deep breaths while wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I got up and went down to the familiar common room taking a seat in my usual chair by the fireplace.

I closed my eyes and let the memories wash over me, I should have known better than to sleep, it only surfaced things that I would rather forget. I felt a presence beside me, "Draco." I acknowledged him without bothering to open my eyes, I knew who it was.

"You really need to get some sleep, you're going to collapse one of these days from exhaustion." I finally opened my eyes and looked him over. His face was still the cold unfeeling one that it always had been and his voice sounded cruel, he never did now how to show affection. Even when he worried it came out bitter and sarcastic.

"Perhaps you should worry more about yourself, after all you are up during the night the same as me."

"I'm only up because you are. So if you would sleep then you would really be helping out the both of us." We often had this conversation, in fact we had it every night when he came down to keep me company.

"You aren't my keeper Draco and I am not a child. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I am not going to 'collapse' from exhaustion, I don't need sleep."

He let out a menacing laugh, "of course you don't, I forgot that your body doesn't need rest like us lowly mortals." His expression became serious as he scooted to the end of his chair so that he could speak more quietly to me. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Don't I always."

He sighed, "it's been three years Virginia, I know that you feel guilty, but let it go."

"I can't. You were right, I should have just stayed away from her; but I needed her. And because of my weakness, she's dead." We went through this every time that I dared to fall asleep. Whenever I slept I would eventually dream about Maria, it was extremely traumatizing to me to find her dead body; it haunted me still.

This was the point in the conversation that Draco knew to change the subject, there was no use in trying to convince me that what had happened was not my fault, I knew better. Draco drummed his fingers together before telling me about the latest girl that he had been seeing. Ever since about his fourth year (my third) girls had begun to take a liking to the resident school bad boy. He dated a lot of girls, but despite popular belief, he never did anything with them, something about tainting his body with their unworthy hands. He was still a snob. 

Draco was starting to annoy me with his ramblings of this "hot" Ravenclaw girl that wanted him bad. "Oh my god, I don't care about this girl!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "so Virginia how is your social life going; or should I say lack there of."

I rolled my eyes. "I choose not to have a social life, at least not with anyone here. So I don't really take that as an insult; but nice try." Draco smiled and we just sat in a comfortable silence. It had been like this for a while with us, joking around and teasing each other. Everyone needed some fun in their lives, no matter how little the amount and this is where we found ours. 

Our tight knit relationship was actually one of the reasons that I had no social life. Everyone assumed that we were more than we let on, why else would we be together all the time. We flirted occasionally, but that was as far as anything went. I always figured that since I didn't believe that someone can be in love, then what was the point of dating people? It was all meaningless. 

Anyway, most girls in the school either hated me because I was the resident heartless bitch, or because they thought that I was with Draco. And the guys were all too terrified of Draco to come near me, so that left me with the dragon for company. Not that I minded, I held no desire to be around those people anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Classes were the same way that they had always been, unbelievably easy for me. I found it laughable that they had made me a prefect. A prefect was supposed to represent hard work, discipline, intelligence, and a respect for the rules. Well, I had intelligence. The other things, not so much. The head of the house chooses their own prefects so I guess that I shouldn't have been that surprised, Snape seemed to like me; well as much as Snape can like anyone that is. He respected my overall bitterness and sarcastic view of life, and I think that he had a thing for Velena.

Velena. Yes, she was still around, making my life miserable. I have no idea what she was up to that summer before my second year, but she had made up for the free time that I had enjoyed. I was fooled that summer into thinking that all my breaks would be that way; but she quickly squashed that idea the year after when I was given constant tests that made the OWLS that Hogwarts professors give look elementary.

I'm still not sure what happened to Maria. Well, obviously she was murdered, but there were no clues as to who. My first suspect was Velena, and I still have a lingering doubt about her innocence; but it wasn't her style. When Velena destroyed someone she would gloat for days; it put her in her element. But the days that followed Maria's death were just the same thing for Velena. She became noticeably stricter with me but never mentioned my rebellious acts. She loved secrets and she could go for years with letting you believe that you had gotten away with something, and then bam, she would blackmail you with it.

The aurors never came over to our house to question either one of us. I left Maria's house that day and never told anyone besides Draco what had happened. I'm not even sure how they had found out about it; but they had, and it was in the paper. The only thing that the Daily Prophet said about the incident was that she had no remaining relatives and the ministry had no leads.

For a year after it had happened I held my own investigation. Besides Velena my only other theory was that someone had broken into her home and killed her; and even that would be my fault because Maria only left the doors unlocked so that I could get in at night.

I never understood why she had such an impact on me, but she did. I still thought of her often and for one brief sappy period in my life I imagined that she was in heaven with my mother, and they were both watching over me. 

However, I did move on in my life. Maria was gone, and no amount of mourning was going to bring her back. I was depressed for a long time and it taught me a valuable lesson; don't love and you don't get hurt. I was pretty sure that I didn't love Draco. We were close and we talked, but I don't feel the same for him as I had felt for Maria. I may have known him longer but there was one big difference; she knew how to love and she felt it for me, even though it was never spoken. Draco had never been shown love and it was doubtful that he believed in it either. So we were a strange type of friends, but there was not that whole self-sacrifice, we're in this to the end thing.

I appreciated my relationship with Draco because he is the only person that would accept what we had together. He didn't expect me to hug him and be affectionate; he didn't expect me to ever tell him what he was to me; and he didn't expect me to change for him. And I did not expect any of these things from him. Like I have always said, we were friends by default. We depended on each other because we had no other choice; we understood one another and we kept each other sane. It was a good deal and it had worked for five years. Until, one day he changed the rules, and by that, he changed everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N That really was not one of my favorite chapters to write. That's why I don't really like skipping ahead because you always have to go back and clear up a lot of things, but it had to be done, so sorry if it wasn't that good! Okay now that I have this chapter out of the way things are going to start progressing between Draco and Ginny, but it might not go exactly how you think. Anyway please review, I really appreciate all the feedback that I've been getting!

Some dude- Thank you for the two in depth reviews! I really love long reviews so I appreciate that you took the time to write me two of them! I _love_ psychology (it's my favorite class!) and I know exactly what you're talking about, they both need to learn a lot before they have any prayer of being together. Thank you again and I hope to continue to see your reviews!

Nirvana- Sorry about the spelling mistakes! I was too lazy to proofread so I just kind of posted it! I know that this is a big no no in the world of writing, but oh well! Lol! Thank you, I actually had the song Bittersweet Symphony playing when I was writing this chapter so it had me being really ironic about everything (putting in someone to love Ginny, then having them die) I actually figured that I would get flames for that chapter, because I finally did read over it and I thought that it sucked because it moved too fast, but I didn't! Thanks for reviewing again!

Zainab- I'm flattered that the first time that you have reviewed more than once is on my story! I love getting reviews from the same people because it lets me know that I am holding the reader's interest. Also, thank you for adding me to your favorites list, it is such a great compliment for me when people do that! Hope that you continue to review and I'll continue to read them!

Darcel- I know!!! I feel like bowing my head in shame for having that be so speedy! *bangs head against table for being so lazy* Well hopefully the quickness of the chapter didn't bother you! Now what kind of author would I be if I said who murdered Maria right after it happened? *cackles evilly* I'll probably end up drawing it out and it will be the person that you suspect all along. Okay so now that you probably think that I'm a complete idiot I'll just shut up, lol! Oh well, thanks for reviewing again!!!!!!!

TokyoGal89- Yes, poor Maria. Ah the pain of being introduced and killed in the same chapter. I'm glad that you like Virginia's rebellion, I thought that it was time that she stopped being such a little chicken! Lol! Thanks for reviewing again, and I'm glad that you appreciate my quick updates!

Lyss- I'm an idiot, I messed up reviews. Feel free to throw things at me and shout at my ignorance. I'm so sorry about someone that you loved passing away, it's really tough to lose someone. I hope that you find peace in the situation and I'll be sure to pray for you.

Katherine K- It made you cry? Aww, that makes me feel good and bad at the same time! It's nice to know that you felt the situation and writing real enough to shed tears, but sad because I hate it when anyone cries! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm touched that you are enjoying my story!

Veritas Scriptor- Hey, I've been missing your reviews!! I completely understand about you being busy, it happens to all of us! Thanks for finding the time to read my story and review!! Thanks again and I hope to hear from you soon!

k00lgirl1808- Rest assured, I will keep going with this story! It has seemed to take over my mind lately, hence why I keep putting out a chapter a day! Lol! Thank you for reviewing again and I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter!

Nyah- Yea, I hate writing really sad chapters. Wait, no I don't, that's all that I write anymore. Lol! Oh well, thank you for the review and the compliment! Hope to hear from you again soon!

Icefaery- Poor Ginny, she finally finds someone and then they die. I'm a mean author, lol! Well, if you were a little disappointed that she wasn't confiding in Draco anymore, have no fear because that is not going to be a problem again! Hmm, that is the question of the day, did Velena have anything to do with Maria's death. I think that I'll steal a line from the movie _Don't Say A Word_ and leave you with "I'll never tell!" Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Please Read Okay, I know that this is like my fourth author's note this chapter but I need to let everyone know that I won't be able to update until like Saturday. I'm not going to be home until then so I won't be able to! Sorry, but I will be writing, so expect new chapters this weekend! 


	11. Don't Speak

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Okay, I have even confused myself on the ages so I'm going to try and clear that up. Last chapter I said that I was skipping three years ahead and Ginny was starting her fifth year and Hogwarts. I'm dumb, I meant to say that she was starting her fourth and Draco was starting his fifth. I'm sorry if I confused anyone, I hope that everything is set straight now.

Chapter Eleven

Don't Speak

__

I really feel   
That I'm losing my best friend   
I can't believe  
This could be the end No Doubt

Quidditch is quite simply one of the biggest wastes of time that I have ever encountered. I have many problems with the sport, the first being the obnoxious crowds. It does not matter if it is being played at Hogwarts or professionally, most people who go to watch are crazy. They are loud, rude, and uncivilized; they treat the people flying up on broomsticks as if they were greater than God himself if they win, and worse than the scum on their shoe if they lose.

Secondly, I have never got the point of the game. I understand that there are chasers, beaters, a keeper, and a seeker; but I have always thought that the only one really needed was the seeker. The game ends as soon as the snitch is caught by the seeker and that person's team ninety-nine times out of a hundred wins the game; so why are the other players even required?

Draco has tried many times to change my mind on the sport, but has always been unsuccessful. He has been the Slytherin seeker since his second year, and I have always told him that if he was going to play the pointless game, at least he was the important player on the team.

Slytherin's are not quite as into Quidditch as much as the other houses. Many enjoy it, but to some point they all agree with me. Everyone in my school house believes that they are above everyone else, so why would they want to share the other students enthusiasm on the sport. However, there is one time of the year that they change their viewpoints, the match against Gryffindor.

The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is timeless and it is something that will never be resolved. The values of the students in each are polar opposites and there is an endless competition between the two. When they play against each other in Quidditch, most see it as so much more than a game, whoever wins, is the better house in all things. I still find the game to be ridiculous, but that is just me.

The day of this anticipated game came and the excitement was building throughout the school. Draco was pacing in his room where I sat on his bed and examined my nails with extreme boredom. He got like this every year and I had learned to just ignore him. Slytherin would either win and Draco would be so happy that he would actually smile in public; or they would lose and he would not speak to anyone for two weeks.

The time finally came for Draco to meet the rest of the team and prepare for the upcoming game. He left without a word and I went down to the common room. Slytherins from every year were seated around the room chatting about the possible outcomes of the game. When it was one hour before the competition was to start everyone filed out of the room and went down to the field decked out in house colors. I stayed behind and read a book.

A few hours later I heard a thundering noise coming through the dungeons. It came closer and closer until the portrait swung open and the entire Slytherin student body came piling in slapping random team members on the back and shouting out their favorite plays of the game. I spotted Draco wearing a huge grin on his face and reenacting how he caught the snitch. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, he was actually laughing.

He came over to me and attempted to tell me how the game had went and how he had beaten Potter. I told him that I was going to bed. Only Quidditch could take a person like Draco and cause him to act like a normal fifteen year old boy; but he wasn't normal, and it would not do him any good to forget it.

I was continuing my book in my room when Draco stumbled in still wearing his Quidditch robes. He ungracefully sat down on the bed next to me where I could smell the alcohol reeking off of him.

"What have you been drinking?" I asked as I moved away from him.

"Only butterbeer Virginia." He slurred my name out as I reached over and took the bottle away from him. I passed it under my nose and sniffed the heavy alcohol that resided inside.

"If this is only butterbeer then you should be highly embarrassed that you can get so smashed off of it; I had no idea that you were such a lightweight."

He sighed and as he did so his whole body slumped forward. "Alright," he leaned up again and motioned for me to come closer as if he wanted to tell me a secret. "It has other things in it too," he whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes and retrieved my wand. I performed a sobering spell and waited for it to take affect. Draco groaned loudly and fell back on my bed.

I smirked at him, "I have told you time and time again not to drink; you know that the after effects are not worth it."

"Ugh, whatever, can you please just do the other spell and put me out of my misery." I looked thoughtful as I twirled my wand and contemplated leaving him in this state to teach him a lesson. I looked over at him as he rolled off of my bed and finally took pity and said the hangover spell. Draco stumbled up, "thank you."

I nodded at his apology. "If you drink again, do not expect me to do a thing about it."

He placed his hand over his heart, "I solemnly swear that I, Draco Edward Malfoy, will never touch alcohol again." I smiled and forgave him. He cleared his throat and sat down beside me once again on the bed, "we won."

"I gathered." I said dryly. As Draco returned to normal we talked about things and I reluctantly allowed him to tell me about the game; it took him one hour to fill me in on the race to the snitch that lasted three minutes. After Quidditch he moved on to his latest girlfriend whom he had just broken up with. I rolled my eyes, "why do you insist on dating so many girls, you don't even like any of them."

He looked at me coyly, "maybe I'm just looking for the right one."

"The way you go through girls you wouldn't know 'the right one' if she came over and hit you over the head with a broomstick." 

He looked me in the eyes and became serious, "maybe I'm looking at the right one."

I moved away from him, "are you still drunk?" I asked suspiciously.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Why is it so inconceivable to you that we could be more than what we are?"

"And what are we?"

He sighed, "I'm not exactly sure. But I do know that you are the only person that I truly like; that I truly get along with. Every other person at this world, annoys me in some way; but you don't. You know me better than anyone else and it's vice versa, we have been through hell and back; and it just makes sense." He walked over to where I was now standing and lifted my face up so he could see me, "you are so beautiful and I really do care about you."

I took a step back. Everything always led back to beauty. What he was saying made sense to me, he was feeling "more" for me because he saw my beauty. I had developed early and many people did view me in this way, but it was the same cold beauty that they saw in Velena. You looked, but never came to close. But Draco was already close. He wanted to ruin everything that we had because he had seen the deceiving beauty that all Evansole women had. I quietly asked him to leave as I sat down. After he had left the room I thought about all the bad things that had been caused in my life by beauty.

I left the Slytherin dungeons where the party was still in place and went to the nearest bathroom. I peered into the mirror at my pale clear skin and long straight red hair. Despite the deep brown eyes the only thing that I saw staring back at me was Velena. I had become my aunt in personality and looks. The closest thing that I had to a friend would now never talk to me again because of my looks. I hated beauty.

I pulled out my wand and charmed my freckles back that had magically disappeared when I was seven. They surrounded my face and blotched my flawless skin but it wasn't enough. I held out my wand and summoned a pair of scissors, they came to me and I held them bravely in front of my face. I took a deep breath and held out a clump of hair with my fist. I attacked it with the scissors and continued with the rest. I watched with a sick pleasure as the hair hit the floor. When I was done my hair was ear length and extremely uneven; it clashed horribly with my face shape and once I returned the natural curl to it I looked like a demented version of Shirly Temple.

I smirked in satisfaction as I entered the Slytherin common room. Everyone had either passed out or gone to bed besides Draco, he was waiting for me in our chairs by the fireplace. I walked over and stood in front of him practically grinning as his eyes scanned over my face and hair.

He stood up and ran a hand through my now short hair and looked at my freckles, "you're still beautiful." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I really enjoyed writing that! Alright just to let you know something, Draco is not in love with Virginia, he feels something more for her than their companionship but do not expect either one of them to change their views on love so quickly. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, my last couple of days have been really hectic so it was nice to receive positive reviews!

Nirvana- Thanks for understanding about the short delay in updating! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Romance will be slow, but we are getting there!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Darcel- Yeah, I kind of shocked myself by killing off Maria so fast, but she was getting on my nerves because I didn't really know how to write her, lol! Thanks for reviewing again!

Vaness- Ginny's been trying to find out who killed Maria for years but she's had no luck…yet. She, along with everyone else will find out eventually, but I can't guarantee that Ginny will discover the information on her own. Thanks for reviewing and I appreciate the suggestion, I always need ideas!

ToykoGal89- I'm glad that you liked that I skipped ahead. I was kind of nervous about doing it because I wasn't sure if it would work out alright, so I'm really happy that you thought it was good! Thanks for the continuing reviews!

Kitkat87- So now you know what happened, hopefully you aren't disappointed! I'm glad that you don't mind my killing off Maria and thanks for taking the time to review!

Frananddragon- Thank you!! I love this Ginny too, I hate how she is always a wimpy little girl! Thank you so much for all the compliments that you gave me in your review, especially the talent one, it is very much appreciated! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again soon!

Arianell- Thanks for taking the time to review even though you didn't have any questions or anything. It's nice to know that people are reading this so thank you for leaving a review! 

Ace of Spades- Don't worry about missing nine, and it's good that you understand the reasons for Maria being placed in the story! Sorry that I messed up the ages but yes, Ginny is fourteen and Draco is fifteen. I can't say who did it, but it's good that you remembered Draco's promise to Ginny. Thank you for reviewing!

Some dude- Hey, glad to hear from you again! Freud is one of the more interesting people in psychology, I have read a lot on him and I have to agree with your sex theory, lol! My favorite optimist has to be Karl Marx though, any person that can start the Russian Revolution with their theory is fascinating to learn about, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I hope to read more of your "rambles" soon!

Zainab- Sorry that you got sick with food poisoning, that sucks! Thank you for taking the time to review even though you're sick! Hope that you feel better soon!

k00lgirl1808- Hmm, that is the question of the story, will Ginny ever get along with her brothers? I don't know right now, I'm still thinking about the possible outcomes of the story, but more than likely yes.

S.e.a- Sorry that you have to get three teeth pulled, I have had to get that done before and it sucks! I'll send help right away!! Thanks for reviewing (even though you didn't actually get the chance to read the chapter) and I'll be looking forward to hearing from you again in a week. Hope that they don't hurt you too much!

Firefly of hell- The romance parts are coming, even though they are coming slowly! Lol! Yes, poor Ginny, nothing seems to work out for her, does it? Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked the story!


	12. Gone

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

Chapter Twelve 

Gone

__

I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change Nsync

I didn't know what to think after that. I wasn't beautiful, I looked like my brothers. I couldn't say anything to him so I just left him standing in the common room; I didn't know how to deal with the situation. 

The next day there were many rumors floating around the school about why I looked the way that I did now. I heard everything from I lost a bet to an owl attacked my head; nothing was even close to the truth. Draco kept his distance and I was left alone. 

At lunch I saw the fingers pointing to me and heard the whispers all around, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Pansy came up to me and openly laughed in my face, she began to taunt me and called me ugly. I was getting ready to start throwing curses at her when Draco came up behind me.

"You really shouldn't laugh Pansy, even with the hair and the freckles she is still ten times more beautiful than you can ever even hope to be. Besides, she knows some pretty nasty spells so I suggest you leave her alone." Pansy started to sputter and looked as though she was foaming at the mouth before turning around and storming out of the Great Hall.

I turned to Draco, "why did you do that?"

"I had a couple of reasons, the first being that I didn't think it was worth you getting expelled over using some illegal curses on Pansy and the second being that it was the truth."

"Draco, you can't just keep doing stuff like this and saying these things to me. Why are you sacrificing what we have together over this?"

Draco pulled me out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom where we could talk. "I am not sacrificing anything, I can't help the way that I feel about you. I can't pretend that we are just two people that talk to each other late at night; haven't you noticed how I keep bringing up other girls? I was trying to make you jealous, hoping that you felt the same but you stayed the same unfeeling person that you've always been. So I took a risk and let you know, but you just shoved it in my face and decided to chop off your hair and give yourself freckles in hopes of getting me to take back my feelings."

"Draco," I tried to interrupt before he said something that he regretted.

He shook his head, "no, let me say this. I am not the shallow person that you seem to think that I am. Yes, I told you that you were beautiful, but I didn't mean just on the outside. I think that you're beautiful because of the person that I know you are. I don't know how to love and I'm not sure what it feels like, but I do know that for you, I'm willing to try."

I searched his gray eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. When Draco lied he tended to blink twice in a row; it was a subtle thing but I had picked up on it. I sighed and looked away; Draco never put his feelings on the line and I had no idea what was possessing him to do so right now. A Malfoy never gave anyone the upper hand in a situation and yet he was handing it to me, he was giving me the opportunity to completely devastate him.

My normally nonexistent emotions were now in overload. I wasn't Velena, I couldn't just crush him like that; I knew this boy. Ever since I was six years old I have yearned for love from anyone, I have simply learned to suppress it. I received love from Maria and now Draco was offering it to me. "_Love is a temperamental sickness and those who say it lasts forever are fools."_ Velena's words ran through my head; I may have craved love but I did not know how to give it in return.

"I can't give you what you want. It's just more than I am able to offer." I couldn't do it. I could not commit myself to something that I wasn't sure of. I never made myself vulnerable and a relationship would do that. I was not prepared to shatter the walls that I had built around myself because Draco was suddenly feeling actual emotions. He would have to learn to deal; God knows that I did.

Instead of looking upset though, Draco just looked angry. "I really don't get you."

"If you are putting me in this situation then I suppose that you don't. Damn it Draco, I am fourteen and I can't even remember ever telling someone that I loved them. You want to learn how to love? Why would you come to me for that? If you want someone to teach you the joys of feeling and how to be nice then I suggest that you go hook up with a Hufflepuff. I barely know how to care for you as a friend, don't ask me for more."

His eyes softened a little, "I don't want a Hufflepuff. I don't want to learn to be nice and loving and I am well aware of the fact that I will never know the "joys" of feeling. You of all people should know that I will never be the kind person that redeems themselves for all of their evil deeds. I just thought that you could understand; even villains need a companion."

I close my eyes and tried to wish it all away. As I open them again I see Draco still standing in front of me patiently waiting for my response, why can't anything go my way? "I do understand Draco. I understand all too well; and from my knowledge allow me to impart something on to you. Whatever you are feeling now is temporary, it will come to pass. People like us don't change; you say you want a companion, someone who will be there for you? You don't want me; you want the idea of me. Maria was the mother figure that I had longed for since I had lost my own; I clung to her and her affections because the very idea that she could view me as a daughter caused me to throw all of my values out the window."

I see Draco ready to argue so I continued before he could. "Love is empty and the longing for it is only the cause of loneliness. You have never felt love and you think that you want it, but you don't. It will only prove to be a weakness. What you think that you feel for me is not permanent, nothing is. You once told me to come find you when I had come to my senses about Maria; I am now telling you the same. You're intelligent Draco, you'll figure it out eventually." It was cruel, but necessary. I believed most of what I had said to him, I was sorry that he had to learn the hard way but it was better me doing it to him than someone with ill intentions. I would be there to pick up the pieces and guide him to the route that he is expected to be on.

I let the words sink into him before turning and preparing to leave him yet again. I turned to walk away when I heard a quiet yet determined voice, "I believe that it is you that will figure it out eventually, Virginia dear. No one can live alone forever and it is I who will be there when you figure that out." Damn, that boy was harder to break than I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and I are both stubborn and we avoided each other for weeks, each waiting for the other to come to their senses. I had no intentions of budging, as far as I was concerned loneliness only made you stronger, so I took it in strife.

On one of my lonely nights I was in the library working on a paper when three people came uninvited to my table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron; the three musketeers, just what I needed to complete my night.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. Hermione looked at my hair in shock, her fingers looked as though they were itching to touch it, to see if I had really cut it all off. 

"Nice freckles, _Virginia_." Ron stressed my name as if to remind me that he would rather call me something else.

"Well I had always admired yours so I thought, why not get some of my very own?" Harry tried not to laugh while Ron turned pink at the ears.

Hermione butted in, she always did have to make up the intelligent comebacks for her friends. "You do realize that you look like a Weasley now. What bet did you lose?"

"I don't believe in making bets, they are for the lowly. And I don't really care what I look like, it's still better than you." Harry and Ron got out their wands and pointed them at me; that was always their solution whenever someone insulted their precious Hermione. "Please, you wouldn't know a good curse if it came up and bit you on the nose." I gave them one last superior look before gathering my things and leaving.

I fumed on the way back to the Slytherin dungeons; the dim-witted Gryffindors had managed to chase me out of the library. I went up the stairs to my room and laid down on the bed, this was not turning out to be a good year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Don't get mad, the Draco Ginny hook up is coming!! I don't want it to suck and I need to get some things out of the way before it happens. Sorry that this took a few days and it isn't very long, I have a killer school load this week and I have like no time to do anything but that! I had _four_ tests today!!! Okay now that I've ranted on to other things, since I do have limited time for the next few weeks I'm going to stop on my shout outs for a little while. I love soooooooo much that I have so many reviews that I don't have time to respond to them all but it also makes me sad because I like to do it. Anyway I'll try to get back in the habit of it, but if you want updates then I'll just have to put that off for a while. _Please_ review still, I'll answer any questions that you guys ask and know that I will still be reading them!!! Thanks for taking the time to read!

Thank you so much to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

Darcel, celeste, edge head, nirvana, Alexandria, Veritas Scriptor, Rosandra May, k00lgirl1808, S.e.a., some dude, ToykoGal89, icefaery, Fallen Angel of Darkness (thank you seven times!), Lyss (thank you twice), Angel of mine (thank you twice also), and frananddragon. 

Your reviews really mean a lot to me!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Falls Apart

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Thank you guys so much for being so understanding and on my tests. God I have had the worst couple of days! Today I had a four page research paper due on modern political parties and my printer wouldn't work so I had to go through a lot of stuff and I am really stressed! But now that's done and I have no more tests or projects due this week so I can finally update! Thank you for being patient!

Chapter Thirteen

Falls Apart

__

Been gone away, left you there  
Emptiness is nothing you can't share  
All those words that hurt you  
More than you would let it show  
Comes apart, by yourself Sugar Ray  


The fame and rumors about my new look became almost unbearable. People that I have never even talked to kept coming up to me and telling me their reasons as to why they thought I had butchered my good looks. Did they not realize that I didn't care? My god I always knew that beauty was everything to Velena, but does the rest of the world feel this way also?

If someone was ugly and they gave themselves and ugly haircut, would you really care and spend your time pondering as to what had driven them to do it? The world is a messed up place. I had already known this before, but I was just now learning to what extent.

My speculations that Velena has spies everywhere were reinforced when I received a letter from her a little over two weeks after I had decided to do some work on myself.

I was sitting alone in the Great Hall during breakfast when the mail arrived. Velena's owl came in with the same attitude that it always had, but this visit it decided to land on my shoulder and sink it's claws in. "Damn owl," I muttered as I opened the letter. I didn't even bother to take it somewhere private anymore. I didn't care who saw.

__

Virginia,

You cut your hair off and made it curly? What in the world were you thinking! And to add insult to injury you put repulsive freckles on your unblemished skin! I would ask you why, but I already know the answer. You are so naïve Virginia, you think that I don't know exactly how your mind works? You forget that I made you what you are today. You want to get rid of your beauty because you are tired of the baggage that comes with it. You no longer want the attention, the stares, and the jealous hatred that comes along with being beautiful. So you attempted to make yourself ugly so that you could simply fall into the background of life. You are weak Virginia and I am ashamed that you are an Evansole. You are a disgrace and your weakness is tainting our bloodline. 

Do not forget that we are the survivors, the ones who triumph over the lesser beings. The Evansoles have always been evolutionary and I will not sit back and allow you to ruin thousands of years of work. Your mother attempted to do so and she nearly succeeded; you will not finish her work. Do not forget what I can do to you Virginia, do not mess with things that you do not understand.

Velena

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away. I go back to my original looks and the woman acts as if I am taking down an empire. It was interesting though, how she mentioned my mother trying to take down the Evansole family. I had always known that Velena did not approve of my mother's marriage but I wondered if there was anything else there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jerked in my sleep and bit back a scream. As I woke I attempted to control my breathing while not making too much noise; I did still have roommates, and the last thing that I needed was people asking questions.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the stairs and took my familiar chair. As I was sitting in front of the fire I felt sadness overcome me as I looked at Draco's empty seat. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head against them. I really did miss him, even if I would never say that out loud. I closed my eyes tightly and wished that I could sleep like a normal person.

"Some things never change." I heard a familiar drawl behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Draco standing at the bottom of the boy's stairway.

"Why are you up?" I asked with a little more feeling than I intended to; I hadn't expected that he would even bother to come check on me anymore.

"If you don't sleep I don't sleep; I always keep my promises Virginia." I allowed a small smile.

He sat down beside me and things felt right again. I attempted to start a conversation with him several times, but each time he blew me off. So we just sat in silence for a long time. I sighed and tried on last time to get him to talk to me, "so how have your classes been going?"

"Fine." Well so much for that. However he surprised me for a second time that night by continuing. "Please stop trying to make small talk with me Virginia. I promised you a long time ago that I wouldn't leave you alone at nights and I won't break that promise, but that doesn't mean that I have to go back to being your friend. I told you no one can stand to be alone forever and I am not proving that to you by allowing you to get your needed human interaction with me." 

We did not speak again for the rest of the night. We just sat and stared at the fire, each lost in our own thoughts. But I found that just his presence was a comfort to me. I didn't want to be so dependent on him, but there was not much that I could do to change it now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It went on like this; during the day he would ignore me and during the night he would sit with me. Even on the nights that I didn't have nightmares I would be sure to get up and go down to the common room; I needed that time with him.

I went to the library a lot. I would read anything and everything to keep my mind off of other things. Reading was my escape from everything that I couldn't stand about my life. It was an addiction to me; it gave me the happy blissful life that I knew that I could never have. 

As I sat down at my usual table preparing for a nightly escapade I saw Draco enter the library. He had my full attention as I watched his eyes scan the room looking for something. I felt my heart give an unwanted flutter; maybe he was looking for someone. And who else would that be but me?

I smugly sat back in my chair as I waited for him to see me. I ran visions through my head of him apologizing to me and accepting our previous relationship once again. He began to walk towards my table. He walked, and walked, and walked right on past.

It took me a moment to fully comprehend what had happened. But when I did I made sure to turn around and see where he did go. He had walked to the back of the room and sat at a table with a pretty brunette. I watched as he whispered into her ear and played with the loose school tie around her neck. As his lips traced her jaw line I forced myself to look away. I didn't care, really I didn't. I rejected him so I should take it as a good sign that he was moving on to someone else. Maybe now we could get back to that previous relationship that I yearned for so much.

My eyes didn't follow my mind as they wandered back over to the couple. They were now completely engrossed in a kiss; so much for that whole not tainting his body thing. God, they were going at it. But I still don't care; I don't feel that for him. He can taint his body as much as he wants, it doesn't bother me. So why do I feel like I want to cry?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His new girlfriend was a Hufflepuff. Honestly, did he have to take me literally when I told him to go date a nice Hufflepuff? He started sitting with her at all the meals. The whole school was talking about what a cute couple they made, the Slytherin bad boy and the angelic Hufflepuff.

I watched them as they ate dinner; she nibbled on a strawberry while he nibbled on her ear. I unconsciously tugged on one of my short curls as I thought about how much he must really like this girl to be acting this way in front of the entire school.

He still came down every night to the common room and I couldn't bring myself to stay away. I had to see him. One night as we sat in our usual silence I looked over and saw that he was writing _her_ a letter. This was our only time together and he spent it thinking about her? He was probably wishing that she were sitting beside him now instead of a red haired freckled freak.

I was barely eating anymore; I would spend all of my time at meals trying to act as though seeing them together didn't bother me. I would figure out ways to watch him that weren't noticeable. I came to the conclusion that he no longer cared about our relationship and me. The only problem was, that I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school year ended and everyone was running around the Hogwarts Express with the expected summertime fever. I sat in a compartment by myself and thought about how this summer would go. It would probably be bad since the only letters that I had received from Velena were all about how I had been a disgrace to myself as well as the family.

I quickly grew tired of watching the scenery go by so I left the solitude of my compartment to briefly stretch out my legs. As I walked around the train I saw many people that I didn't want to talk to so I walked a little quicker. I saw the trolley cart lady and a lone customer. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized Draco, this could be my last chance to see him for months.

I walked up behind him and got in line, trying to play it cool and act as though I didn't even notice him. He turned around to leave but stopped when he saw me.

"Did you need something?"

"You know, everything is not about you. I was simply in line to buy a snack." He looked at me skeptically and then turned to leave.

The words last chance, last chance, last chance kept going through my head as he got farther away. I took a breath and called out, "Draco?" He turned and I took my opportunity, "I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I am in a much better mood now than I was at the beginning of this chapter! Writing is good. Well that was a little bit longer even though not by much! I am trying to make longer chapters though! Well you know the drill, this is the spot where I beg for reviews and you feel sorry for me because I sound so pitiful and you leave a review! Lol! Thank you to those who have reviewed, I can't believe that I have 129!!! That is crazy!

Okay it's question and answer time!!

Ace of Spades- I am planning on revealing who killed Maria, but it will be a few chapters. (And the killer may surprise you!) Oh, and don't worry about missing chapters!

S.e.a- I'm not totally sure what a mary-sue is but I think that it's an original character that the author makes out to be perfect. But again, I'm not really sure, so if anyone knows leave it in a review because I would like to know too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay now that's done here is my thank you list!!!!!!!!

Zainab, AnGeL*Of*MiNe, Darcel, Lyss, Ace of Spades, Katherine K, k00lgirl1808, Fallen Angel of Darkness, Ginny bug, Veritas Scriptor, ToykoGal89, icefaery, nirvana, firefly of hell, and S.e.a THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Bring Me To Life

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Hey I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I was revealing who killed Maria this chapter. It's coming soon, probably next chapter or the one after. However, I am enjoying reading your guesses about who killed our dear Maria. So far most have been either Draco or Velena, hmm, seems like it would be one of them doesn't it. *cackles evilly* guess you'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, read and review!

Chapter Fourteen

Bring Me To Life

__

How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home.

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life. Evanescence (Such a perfect song for this story!)

"I'm sorry." I heard my own words reverberate off the walls; did I really just say that? Apparently Draco thought the same thing because he hadn't moved for a few minutes. When he finally came out of the frozen shock he simply kept opening and closing his mouth, as he couldn't find the words to say.

I sighed and pulled him back to my compartment. When we were inside I activated silencing and locking charms to make sure that we weren't interrupted.

Draco finally found the ability to speak, "what did you say?" He asked sharply.

"You heard me so don't ask me to repeat it. You should know that it is a once in a lifetime opportunity to receive an apology from an Evansole, so don't waste it.

He nodded dumbly. "Why though?"

"Why what? Why am I apologizing?" He nodded again. "Oh my god, fine if you want to hear it so badly; you were right, being alone gets boring and I missed what we had. There I said it."

He smiled and I sat down with a huff. He sat beside me and began to gloat, "I knew that you would come around. I knew that it was impossible to not have feelings, I knew that you would get jealous!"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't jealous of anything."

"Oh be realistic Virginia, you were jealous of my relationship with Cara." Oh, he was talking about _her_. All right, I admit I was a _tiny_ bit envious of her, but it wasn't like I was going to admit it.

"Alright, if you want to live in your own little dream world and pretend that's true, then be my guest." He just continued to smile.

"Play it that way if you want. But it's not important now, what is important is that you now understand that we should be together." Before I could even try to deny anything he practically pounced on me. His cold lips were on my neck, and god help me, it felt _good. _  


His mouth worked its way up my neck until it reached my own. Suddenly my mind began working again; his mouth, the same one that I so often saw grace parts of Cara's body was now on mine. I pulled away and saw the desperate look in his eyes. I had to look away, what was I thinking? This was Draco, I didn't feel this way about him, he was the stable part of my life, so why was he making me feel so insane?

I unconsciously licked my lips and could still taste him there. I craved more and I knew that he did as well. It just seemed wrong though, we had always been close but I had thought of it as more of a family type of relationship; we protected each other. 

I closed my eyes and leaned against the seat; why did something so wrong have to feel so right? Draco began stroking my short hair in a therapeutic way. I reopened my eyes and it was as if I was seeing Draco truly for the first time. He looked almost angelic as his hands attempted to rub away the stress that I was feeling. I knew that I would probably regret it, and I knew that we had about no chance of working out; but I needed this, I needed him.

I pulled his already close head down against mine and started the most amazing kiss of my life. My first real kiss with Draco was my first and I have to say that it was worth the almost fifteen year wait. This time I was returning the kiss and everything became hazy. My normally sharp mind could only focus on the person in front of me and things began to spin out of control as we grasped on to each other for strength.

I wasn't sure how far things were going to go, and I never had the opportunity to find out. There was a petite girl banging against the glass of the door, looking very upset. I pulled away from Draco and smirked at Cara; I hoped that she knew that he never wanted her in the first place.

Draco sighed and reluctantly got up, "this will only take a minute," he promised me. He took the charm off and opened the door. "Cara, it was fun and all, but I really don't think that we are going to work out." He turned and started to walk back into the compartment; he closed the door and replaced the appropriate charms. Cara stormed off but he didn't seem to care in the least.

He retook his place beside me. "Don't you feel even a little bad about using that girl?" I asked him.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "No," he finally decided. With that he ended the conversation by capturing my lips with his own for the third time that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the train ride Draco and I, ahem, discussed things. When we parted I felt that it was ironic that just when we finally got together we had to leave each other.

When I arrived "home" Velena shook her head in disgust at my appearance. She told me that I was not allowed to leave the house until I did something about my god-awful hair. I went up to my room and looked in the mirror, my hair was pretty bad. It had become frizzy and I had curls sticking out in every direction.

I sighed and grabbed my wand. I magically straightened it again and saw a drastic improvement. Without the curl making it bounce up my hair was now about an inch below my chin. I ran a brush through it and felt relieved to have silky hair once more. I stared at the freckles and I contemplated getting rid of them but I decided not to; they would infuriate Velena.

I went back downstairs a few hours later for dinner. I sat in my place next to my aunt; she stared at my intently. "You still look horrid; but it is an improvement." With that stated I knew that I would be allowed to leave the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second of July arrived and with it came my fifteenth birthday. By that time my hair had grown out to my shoulders and was actually starting to look good again. I opened my closet and discovered that my new clothes were all things that clashed horribly with my freckles. Nice subtle hint Velena.

I stayed for breakfast but left straight after. Draco wanted me to come to the Manor so that he could give me my birthday gift and eat dinner with his family. I knew that I should have been nervous; I had never met Lucius before and I heard that he was cruel. But after dealing with my aunt for so long, I was sure that I could handle him.

I flooed to Draco's and found that he was waiting for me at the fireplace. He intended to kiss me briefly but that quickly escaladed to more. I ran my hands through his fine smooth hair and found that I had missed him; even though we had just met last week at Diagon Alley.

When we were both satisfied we went up to Draco's room so that he could give me my birthday present.

He instructed me to sit on the bed while he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a box wrapped in Slytherin colors. He handed it to me and I gracefully took off the paper and pulled the lid off of the white box. Inside were two books, one black, the other red.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Something that I thought that you should have." I opened the red one and saw the first page. It read _Property of Molly Evansole: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE CURSED INTO NEXT WEEK!_

"My mother's diary," I whispered. I looked at him in disbelief, "how did you get this?"

"That's not important; I just thought that you should know about your mother. Look at the other one." I picked up the black book and opened the cover, anxious to see what surprise would lie inside. _Maria Ann Sanchez_ was written on the white sheet. 

"This was Maria's?" He nodded. I ran my hand over her name, "why?"

"You need closure on the situation." I gave him the first hug that I had ever gave in years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I put both diaries away so that I could read them alone. After that we spent the rest of the day simply enjoying each other's company. Draco instructed me of things not to say during dinner and how I should speak to his father.

Draco was afraid of his father. Lucius was powerful and someone that you did not want to make your enemy. Draco was aware of this; so he lived in fear of his father. And he resented Lucius for it. Draco did not want to be afraid of anyone or anything; but he couldn't get past the childhood fear of his father.

Dinner was typical. It was something that I could have very well stayed at my own house for. There was a long table in their dining hall that would seat twelve. Lucius sat at the head of the table; Draco sat on his right, Narcissa on his left, and me beside Draco.

"So Virginia, how are you getting along at Hogwarts?" Lucius initiated conversation.

"Very well sir, thank you for asking." My response came automatically from my years of being taught conversational manners.

Draco added to my comment, "Virginia is the top of her class father. No one else is even close to her scores."

Lucius turned his attentions to his son. "Draco, how were your marks this year? I do hope that muggle born girl did not get the better of you again."

"I have not received my OWLS yet father, but in classes, I beat her scores in every single one." I smiled; Draco had worked hard at his classes this year. Had it not been for Hermione he would have been at the top of his class with very little effort.

The dinner continued with Lucius prying into my life, trying to determine if I was good enough to associate with a Malfoy. I assumed that I passed the test; at the end of the meal Lucius rose and informed Draco of what a lovely girlfriend that he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked me to the fireplace and kissed me goodnight. I arrived back home and found that Velena had already retired for the night. 

I went to my room and provided myself with light from my wand. I stared at Draco's gifts for a while; trying to decide which one I wanted to read first. I picked up my mother's, I really didn't know very much about her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I hope that chapter was okay, it's the first time that I've ever written anything semi-romantic. In the next chapter we find out some interesting things about Molly that just might change the way our dear Virginia views things. Also in the next chapter, new Maria information that will shock you. If you saw this coming, then I really must commend you on your psychic powers! Thanks for reading and _please _review!!!!!! You're reviews really make my day!

Thank you to:

Firefly of hell, k00lgirl1808, celeste, nirvana, AnGeL*Of*MiNe, zainab, Sara, ToykoGal89, Lyss, marchione, Ace of Spades, fantasyangel, Katherine K, SugargGirl, icefaery, frananddragon, and S.e.a

Questions

Celeste- even though this chapter kind of answered it anyway, yes the Draco/Ginny action is soon, lol!

AnGeL*Of*MiNe and Zainab- yes, she is going to be pretty again. And she is already starting to get there!

ToykoGal89-yes, she was jealous. (but she'll never admit to Draco, lol!)

Ace of Spades- Hmm…I don't think that they are supposed to, but oh well. She didn't really mean to say that, it just kind of came out. (something that happens to me often!)

Frananddragon-You'll find out soon, probably chapter sixteen, because I have a whole story line of how she finds out and it doesn't really fit in with what I'm planning for the next chapter. (Thanks for your guess and reasoning!)

S.e.a- I'm not really sure what's with the whole Hufflepuff thing either. Just an impulse that I had to write in a Hufflepuff, even though she didn't have a very good role!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!


	15. Mother and Father

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N A major thank you to Darcel who reminded me that they aren't allowed to use magic at home. I had forgotten about this rule and I don't really feel like changing it; but if it really bothers you then just pretend that she got a warning from the ministry. Also sorry that the last chapter was a bit slow, but it was more of a transitional piece than anything else. Oh and this chapter contains a lot of diary entries, sorry if this bores you, but I think that they are interesting!

Chapter Fifteen

Mother and Father

__

There was a time I was happy in my life  
There was a time I believed I'd live forever  
There was a time I prayed to Jesus Christ  
There was a time I had a mother  
It was nice Madonna

__

Dear Diary,

My life is too dramatic. This is my fifth diary this year and I still have four months of school left! But I need to vent somewhere and this seems like a logical choice.

Velena makes me so angry! I hate her with a passion that I never thought possible. She has forbid me to see Arthur! She thinks that just because she is two years older than me that she can tell me what to do. She's just jealous because the boy that she has a crush on likes me instead of her. Ha ha to Velena, she thinks that she is the most beautiful person in school, but if that's true then how come Lucius is always after me, when it's obvious that she likes him.

Speaking of the sliver haired Slytherin. I am so confused about Lucius and Arthur; one day I want one of them, and the next I want the other. Lucius is handsome, wealthy, powerful, and the type of person that I am supposed to be with. But Arthur…he's so kind and open; but he is also poor. He would give a complete stranger the shirt off of his back and there is just something alluring about that. He shares his feelings with the world and he would jump up on the table and announce his love for me to the world if I asked him to. Lucius would probably curse me for even thinking about it.

Is it so wrong to want to be loved? I know that Evansoles don't even believe in the feeling, but I yearn for it. It is the forbidden fruit and I am weak. So I say give me the damn apple snake; I'm going after Arthur.

I put the diary down in shock. My mother was interested in Lucius Malfoy? My boyfriend's father; that practically felt like incest! I felt the incessant need to wash out my mouth as the possibility of Draco being my half brother came to my mind.

But that thought wasn't really rational, if Draco had any trace on my mother in him there was no way that he would have that white hair. I breathed a sigh of relief but my disgust was quickly replaced by confusion; why was Lucius interested in my mother anyway and just how did Draco get this diary?

I skipped ahead a few pages in the diary because the next entries were basically talking about the same things as the first.

__

Dear Diary,

Lucius and Arthur fought again today. I don't know what to do anymore, I truly care for Arthur, but I feel as though my feelings for him keep getting him hurt. He is no match for Lucius when it comes to magic. The Malfoy's are extremely powerful and it is unwise to take one on; I'm afraid that he is going to get badly hurt or worse.

I don't see why Lucius doesn't just move on to Velena; they really do deserve each other. I used to think that I might be able to have feelings for him, but when compared to Arthur his evilness seems to just jump out at me.

I curse the day that I was born an Evansole. Our family has dark secrets that I do not wish to be a part of it anymore. Velena's threats have gotten worse; she has promised that she will reveal to Arthur all the horrible things that our family has done. He won't want me when he finds out the evil that resides in my blood. Why can't I just be normal?

I checked the dates on the entries and saw that my mother was in her fifth year when this was written. It seemed that she knew pretty much the entire history of the Evansole family. I knew the rules but I had no clue about our past and what evil deeds had occurred. What was Velena hiding?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hid the diary deep in my room. I took every precaution necessary to make sure that my aunt couldn't find it.

Summer continued and I read only a few pages of my mother's world each day. I wanted to savor it; it made me feel like I knew her. I felt as though she was confiding these things in me and not a book. By the middle of the diary it became similar to reading some tragic love story. The romance between my mother and Arthur blossomed and to read her descriptions of the forbidden love was amazing. It was all so passionate and like some sort of fairytale.

Discovering her views of Arthur Weasley made me look at the man a little differently. I knew that he was my father, but I never acknowledged him as such. _"If people ask, you have no father. And with the one that you did have, trust me, you are better off believing that."_ Velena pounded that thought into my head the second that I had been put in her care. She was wrong about a lot of things; I had learned this long ago. What made him so bad; the fact that he was poor? Was I really that narrow minded?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dear Diary,

Apparently the fact that I am not the same as the rest of my family is more known than I originally thought. A man approached me today and discussed with me the possibility of me giving him information about my family.

My Evansole pride, reluctant as it may be, kept me from telling him anything. But the mere fact that he thought that I was a good enough person to help him take down the rest of the Evansoles made me so happy. Maybe the evil in my genes is not as permanent as I had thought.

I'm not telling Arthur about my encounter. He would encourage me to turn in my family; release the long buried Evansole secrets. As much as I loathe my family and the idiotic values that we share; they are still family, and I don't think that I can turn my back on them.

The rest of the diary became almost sickening with the love between my mother and Arthur. Believe me when I say that she left out _no_ details when it came to their relationship.

Her feud with her sister continued and by the end of the diary they were no longer on speaking terms. My mother lost her "Evansole pride" slowly; she felt betrayed by Velena's open disownment of her, pending her relationship with Arthur.

She had once felt obligated to protect the family but once she saw that they would not protect her, she didn't see the point in shielding them and their dirty laundry from harm. I finally reached the last entry and it was just after her sixteenth birthday.

__

Dear Diary,

I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! Arthur proposed to me tonight! I am so excited that I know there is no possibility of sleep in my future. Mrs. Molly Weasley; it has a nice tone to it, don't you think? I am so excited to get rid of my last name. I feel like I'm getting a new chance in life, I no longer have to worry about my former family and all of their rules and regulations.

It doesn't seem fair that you have to wait until seventeen to get married. That means that I must wait a full year before I can fully be rid of my "family." But the mere thought of it will get me through.

I wonder how many children Arthur and I will have? I hope that it's a lot! I have always wanted a big loving family and I know that I now have the chance at it. I am so excited to get the opportunity at parenthood; I know that I will be a great mother! I am going to make sure that my children never have to experience the things that I went through. They are going to believe in love and they are going to get a first hand demonstration of it through their parents!

I felt the unwanted tears well up in my eyes. My mother did get her big family, but it was hardly loving. I wouldn't talk to my brothers and I acted as though I didn't even have a father. 

Her words seemed so innocent. Was she really asking for that much, to have a caring family? I felt like a horrible daughter, I was denying my dead mother the only thing that she truly wanted out of life.

I cried for all of the mistakes that I had made in the past few years. I wished that I wouldn't have gotten the reputation as a first class bitch at school. I didn't want to be the person that people hated. I only needed one finger to count the number of people who cared about me. Draco was all I had and there was a time when I felt weak because I had a dependency upon him.

My mother had envisioned a life for me that was full of friends and love. Instead I had taken residence in her old lifestyle, only I wasn't trying to break free of it.

I put the diary away as I dried my eyes. In the hiding spot I saw Maria's black book. I picked it up and gingerly ran my fingers over the cover. I put the diary back with a sigh; I didn't have the energy to even think about Maria tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I reread the last few pages of the red diary. Each time that I read them and thought about their meaning the more that I realized that I didn't want to be the person that I had become.

I found our magical reference book and flipped to the W's. When I found the address that I was looking for I left the house without even asking permission or letting Velena know that I was leaving.

I flooed to Hogsmeade and walked from there. Once I got past the town the road became dirt and narrow. My legs grew tired from walking and I had too much time to think.

I must have stopped and turned around at least a dozen times. As I grew nearer I knew that this was a mistake, but it was one that I had to make. I needed to do this for myself as well as for my mother. I heard thunder rumbling in the distance and rain began to pour down. "Great," I muttered to myself. As I was walking and wishing that I could perform the drying spell I came upon unstable worn down house that looked as though it could barley stand anymore.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I stood in front of the door for almost ten minutes before knocking. I heard footsteps come towards the entrance and I almost turned around but my feet stayed planted. The door started to open and I prepared myself to face the Weasleys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I know that I said we were finding out new Maria information in this chapter but I got so wrapped up in new Molly stuff that I didn't feel like messing with Maria. But I promise that the next chapter is going to have huge Maria segments. Also it may take me a few days to get out the next chapter because it's going to be long since I'm having the little family reunion as well as new discoveries about Maria. Hope that this chapter moved a little faster for you guys, please review!!!

Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! I've decided to just go ahead and write each one of you a thank you because you are such great reviewers!!!!!!! (Plus I'm bored, lol!)

SugarGirl- Thank you for the continuing reviews and I'm glad that you like the story! Hope this chapter was out quick enough for you!

Celeste- Thanks for the reviews that you have left me! Hope that you liked the chapter and thank you for the encouragement!

AnGeL*Of*MiNe- Good question and I would love to answer you, but I'm afraid that I can't. You'll find out how he got them eventually and as for their family's being intertwined I can go ahead and say no on that one. Thanks for the review!

Darcel- Thank you so much for pointing that out to me!! I had completely forgotten about it and I appreciate that someone remembered! Thank you for all the reviews that you have left!

Marchione- Sorry that the last chapter went slow, I got bored writing it so I can imagine that it wasn't the most entertaining thing to read. But I actually enjoyed this chapter so hopefully you did too! And as for your question, you'll just have to wait and see, but good try! Lol!

Death- No, I haven't listened to their album yet, but I really want too! My birthday is coming up so hopefully I'll get it then! Thank you for the continuing reviews!

Ace of Spades- It's good that you want more info on Molly and Maria because there is going to be a lot of it in the next few chapters, lol! She is beginning her change and I realized that I've been neglecting the Weasley boys so I thought that this was a good time to work them in! Thanks for reviewing!

Fallen Angel of Darkness- I'll try for more Draco/Ginny action, but I really suck at writing like kissing scenes and things like that so I can't promise a lot! Thank you for all of the reviews that you've left and I promise that I'll stop being so lazy and beta, lol!

Rosandra May- Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you enjoyed the Draco/Ginny segments! I think that they should be together too!

Zainab- Aww, you had to have surgery? I hope that you feel better soon and it means a lot to me that you still reviewed even though you're hurt! Thanks and feel better!

Dassa Mudruffin- I'm glad that I could make the Alternate Universe experience good for you! And I can't ease your fears about Draco killing Maria, I've promised myself that I would try not to give anything away! A lot of people have guessed either him or Velena, but you'll all find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!

k00lgirl1808- Thank you for the continuing encouragement! I love loyal reviewers, it makes me feel good to know that people are sticking with the story! Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear from you again!


	16. Family Business

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Okay I know that a few chapters ago I made the promise that you would know who killed Maria by chapter sixteen. This is chapter sixteen, but I'm sorry, I can't fit it in right now! But I really do mean it when I say, next chapter. And you all can come after me with pitchforks or something if I don't put it in by chapter seventeen, lol!

Chapter Sixteen

Family Business

__

But if I fall asleep and death takes me away   
Don't be surprised, I wasn't put here to stay   
At night the evil armies don't play   
So the family sticks together and we never betray. The Fugees

The door flung open and the person looked me over. "Ginny?" He spit out the food that had been in his mouth as he spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Ronald." I tried to refrain myself from flinching at the chewed up food that had landed near me. "May I come in?"

He nodded dumbly and permitted entrance into the home. Before walking into the house I attempted to shake some of the water off of myself. When I felt as though I was no longer dripping with rainwater I went in. 

The Burrow can best be described as…cozy. It wasn't quite as dirty as I had expected. It was obvious that someone had made an effort to make the inside of the house look somewhat presentable. I assumed that it was one of my eldest brothers; they seemed more responsible.

Ron guided me to the kitchen. All the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were laughing and eating. Ron cleared his throat, "look who's here," he said somewhat dryly.

The talking and laughter came to an abrupt stop and seven heads turned to my direction. For a few moments no one said a word as they all attempted to comprehend what was going on.

The first to regain their voices were Fred and George. They both walked up to me and gave hurt glares. "You don't belong here _Evansole_, go home."

Bill walked up behind them and put a hand on each shoulder, "she's family, of course she belongs here." I gave him an appreciative look; I was worried that everyone's reaction would be like this.

Charlie stood up from the table and politely asked everyone to leave so that he and Bill could talk to me. When the kitchen was clear they offered me a seat at the table and food. I took both as I was tired and famished from the long walk.

"Virginia, not that we aren't more than happy to have you here; but why did you come?"

I took a break from my food and looked at Bill, who had asked the question. "I just needed to feel real."

They both gave me questioning looks so I continued. "Ever since I was six I have been told to believe a certain set of rules; I have been raised to behave a certain way and I have always felt more like a modeled doll than a person. I recently discovered some things about my, I mean our, mother and I realized that I have six siblings whom I know nothing about. It's not how she would have wanted things."

Charlie looked shocked. "You're right, she wouldn't have wanted us to be separated."

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment, "dad, wouldn't have wanted us like this either." I waited for the inevitable flinch at the mention of my father, but it never came.

"Could you tell me about her? I mean both of you were older when it happened so I'm sure that you have a lot more memories than I do."

Bill started, "yeah, we can tell you whatever you want to know. The most important thing in the world to her was her children. She was always coming up with new activities for us to do and games to keep us occupied. We never had a lot of money, but it was never important."

I nodded, that was how I had always pictured her, the loving mother who would sacrifice anything for her children. "Did she ever mention anything about Velena or the Evansole family?"

Charlie took this one, "she told us once that she had a sister, but she said that she hadn't spoken to her in years. Apparently Velena did not approve of dad, he wasn't up to the Evansole standards. So mum was basically kicked out of the family. But she always said that the Evansoles were more like a boot camp than a family; she didn't miss any of them."

I glanced at the clock and realized that I had to leave soon if I didn't want Velena to notice anything. I told Bill and Charlie as much but asked one last question. "Do you what happened that day?"

They looked at each other, each silently willing the other to take the question. Finally since Bill was the oldest he answered it. "A group of people, anywhere between two and five, apparated onto the grounds and murdered them. The ministry searched for a while, but when it started to seem hopeless, they just stopped caring. They declared it a dead case and we still don't know who is responsible."

I nodded. I wondered how long the ministry had searched for Maria's killer before declaring it hopeless and giving up. I thought that these people were supposed to protect the citizens, not just quit when things got difficult.

"I better be going then. Do you mind if I use your fireplace to get back?"

"Of course," Charlie said. "Did you want to say anything to everyone else before leaving though?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had no clue what to say to them; pretty much all the other members of the family despised me. "Just tell them that…tell them that…oh forget it. Just make up something that they would find acceptable and tell them that I said it." They smiled and nodded.

I went to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Virginia?" I turned and looked at them both. "Don't go so long before visiting us again." I nodded at Bill who had made the request and gave Charlie a smile before disappearing into the green flames.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped out of the Evansole fireplace and walked into a familiar scene. Velena was sitting in the armchair looking livid.

"What exactly were you thinking Virginia?"

How did she always seem to know everything that I did? It was rather annoying. "What was I thinking about what?"

"Do not play games with me child for you know exactly what I'm talking about. What in the world possessed you to go to the Weasley's home?" She had now stood up and was glaring down at me with her dangerous blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel as though I needed an explanation to visit my _family_." I smirked up at her as I stressed the last word; I knew that nothing would irritate her more than that.

"They are not your family and I forbid you to ever be within a fifty mile radius of them ever again."

I rolled my eyes, "don't you think that is a little irrational considering that I go to the same school as some of them?"

"You dare sass me Virginia? Well, I see that you have finally grown a backbone; too bad it will do you no good. I'll transfer you to someplace so secluded and far away that I will make sure that you never even have the opportunity to see them again."

"Why do you hate them so much? What have they ever really done to you, what makes them so below you?" Why did I ask that question, when I already knew the answer. I could already hear her cold voice saying, _"because they are Weasleys and we are Evansoles."_

Sure enough not even ten seconds later, "they are Weasleys Virginia, and we are Evansoles. They are the servants and we are the masters, so therefore I do not need a reason to feel above them; it is simply implied."

"You do realize that we are blood related to them? You have always insinuated that you have some sort of control over me because I have 'your blood running through my veins.' But guess what, they have the same blood! They are just as much Evansoles as I am and yet you pretend that they are some sort of lesser being who are not worthy of even thinking of."

She was beginning to get so angry that she was losing the control over her emotions that she had taught herself years ago to keep hidden. Velena looked as though she were about to snap; so I continued. "I'm not the same little child that you had complete control over and I am not afraid of you. You tell me that I have no idea what you can do to me, but what you don't realize is that I no longer care! You can not stop me from seeing the people that I want to see and you can't make me believe things that I know are not true."

I stormed out of the room and gathered the few things that I wanted, my two diaries, and my mother's photo album. I didn't care about the rest of it. I went to the library where there was a spare fireplace and escaped to Draco's. I couldn't live with Velena anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived at Draco's I found his room by memory. I walked straight in and hoped that he wasn't doing anything that he didn't want me to see.

He was sitting at his desk, which was facing the wall. When he heard the door slam open he turned sharply and fell out of his chair. He quickly tried to regain his composure; Malfoy's never allow shock to show.

"Hello Virginia, is there something that I can do for you?"

"Yes. I need a place to stay temporarily." His eyes narrowed in confusion as he walked towards me.

"You know that you are always welcome here, but may I ask why?"

"I left; that's all you need to know." He nodded and led me through his bathroom and out a door that was located at the other end. He said that I could stay in his spare bedroom for as long as I needed it.

He took my things from me and sat them aside. "Alright, now that you're settled in you can explain to me why you left." I opened my mouth to give him my previous answer but he cut me off, "and you saying that I don't need to know is not going to cut it for me."

I sat down in a nearby chair and felt like pouting. However I do not believe in pouting so I just kept it in. "I left because I can not take living with Velena anymore. She has all these senseless rules and I refuse to follow them anymore."

He sighed and sat beside me, "I know that it's annoying to go along with all their beliefs and rules; believe me I go through the same thing daily. But sometimes you just have to bit your tongue and bare it. You know what is expected of you from your aunt, and I know that you are more than capable of giving it. You just have to stop being difficult and pretend to agree with her ways; because in reality, what other choice to you have?"

"There is always a choice," I turned to face him. "I'm not you Draco, I can't be some little puppet attached to her strings."

His eyes narrowed, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

I gave a hollow laugh, "please, you are the miniature version of your father; you allowed him mold you into whatever he wanted. You would never disobey him and sometimes I don't think that you even want to."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You're right, I don't disobey him; do you know what happens to people who disobey Lucius? I do; they end up in a great amount of pain. And if I disobeyed him in the way that you are suggesting, trying to break free from the family, then it would probably result in death on my part."

I looked into his sincere eyes but a part of me still didn't want to believe it. "Stop being so melodramatic; the worst thing that would happen would be him cutting off your inheritance."

He gave me a sinister smile, "don't be so naïve Virginia. You think that my father hasn't killed people before? I thought that you were intelligent and observant. And don't think for a second that Velena is not the same way. Lucius and her are two peas in a pod; they both believe that above all else you should uphold the family name. And God help those who attempt to disgrace it."

His eyes took on an evil glint, "who do you think killed your mother?" I sat in shock as the information sunk in, why hadn't I thought of that before? I suppose a part of me just didn't want to believe that someone would murder their own sister.

Draco's face softened and I could tell that he felt something that a Malfoy rarely felt, guilt. "I shouldn't have said that." I remained silent. "Look, maybe you should get some sleep; I'm sure that you've had a long day." I nodded and allowed him to kiss me gently before he left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Draco left I didn't want to sleep. But I didn't want to stay awake and think about Velena murdering my mother and then gaining custody of me less then twenty-four hours later.

There wasn't much to provide entertainment in the room; it was mostly just a spare bed and all of Draco's clothes that he couldn't fit into the closet in his room. So I took out Maria's diary thinking that reading her happy memories could make me feel better.

She wrote very differently than my mother. When I had read my mother's diary it was like something that was written to a friend, with warmth and love. But Maria's diary was very informal and seemed more like a report of events that you would give someone. It wasn't how I had expected her to write. But nonetheless, I read it. The first entry was not dated and neither were any of the others.

__

My assignment began today. I went to the only other house in the area and was easily granted permission to enter. I met Velena's niece; she acts just like her aunt. She seemed particularly cold and uncaring for a child. I got her to come over to the house and I was shocked at the quickness of the potion.

It was actually rather amusing to watch her transform into a compassionate individual. She was more than willing to relinquish any information after that. In fact, she was like an obedient little puppy dog. She gave me more information than the Ministry has ever had on Velena and I can already tell that she is going to be one of the most prized informants in the history of the Ministry.

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion; this couldn't be right. I didn't understand the things that she had written, they made no sense. I knew Maria and the person coming out of this diary was not her…was it?

I scanned the rest of the book and searched for something to tell me any different. I desperately wanted to believe that it was all joke or some kind of mistake, but it wasn't. And I was forced to come to the inevitable conclusion that Maria, the one person that I could ever remember loving, was a spy for the ministry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Whew, a lot of things happened in that chapter. Sorry if anyone got confused, let me try and clear some things up for you all. All right so she went to visit her brothers and that was all nice but Velena found out, got pissed and yelled. So Virginia left and went to Draco's where they had a small fight (they'll make up, don't worry) and she found out our new Maria information. Now the big question is, was Maria a spy who manipulated Virginia? Or was the diary a fake? You'll find out next chapter along with the killer! Thanks for reading!

Celeste- Yes, I'm so proud of her, lol! I've been waiting to get to the part of the story where she can start accepting her Weasley family members and start hating Velena. Thank you for reviewing and don't worry about spelling, if I didn't have spell check this story probably wouldn't even be readable!

SugarGirl- I think the Weasley's reacted okay, they could have thrown her out, lol! (I probably would have!) Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked the chapter!

Frananddragon- Hmm, now that I think about it his lips on Cara's body kind of sickens me too. But don't get the wrong impression, she was just thinking about him kissing her neck and lips, not anything else. And you'll find out soon enough whether or not your theories on Maria's killer are right, but I must say that your reasons for Draco are good!

Marchione- Ha, sorry for the cliffhanger! Hopefully this update was soon enough and I just realized that I kind of left another cliffhanger in this chapter. Sorry, I don't mean to! But I update pretty quickly so I hope that makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing!

swt-angel-babi3- I know! I can't help myself on the cliffhangers though! I need to go to therapy or something, lol! Thanks for reviewing and hopefully this is enough to tide you over for a few days!

ToykoGal89- Thank you so much for the review! Here's your update and don't worry, there will be another one in a few days, I've already started on it!

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Actually, I have no clue how I have so many reviews! My entire goal for this story was to get 100 reviews by the end of it and now I have almost 200! That is so crazy I know! I can't really give advice, because I'm not sure how I have so many, but just keep with your story and quick updates. Thanks for reviewing and I finally got to the second chapter of your story! I sent it to you last night, hopefully it got to you okay!

nirvana- Aww, I'm sorry that your grandpa died. Mine died about four months ago and I know that it hurts a lot. I hope that you feel better soon and I'll pray for you and your family. Thanks for reviewing!

Nalia- Thank your friend for me for recommending my story! Thank you for all of the reviews that you left, I enjoyed reading all of your comments! Also it's interesting that you said the Malfoys are the killers, you think that it's a family thing huh? Thanks again!

Zainab- I'm really glad that my story is making you feel better! I hope that you get out of the hospital soon, they are no fun at all. Get well soon and I'll be sure to pray for you as well. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me that you reviewed even though you're hurt!

k00lgirl1808- Thank you for the continuing reviews! I'm glad that you're getting into the story and you feel the suspense building!

Darcel- Thanks again for pointing out my mistake! Thank you for the compliment as well as the reviews!

AnGeL*Of*MiNe- I'm going to quote every teacher in the world and say that no question is a stupid question! Lol! I'll try to get the Evansole information out sometime but the next few chapters are going to around the Weasleys and Maria. Thanks for the reviews!

Mercurial- Thank you for your review and I hope that you liked this chapter!!

S.e.a- Wow, a lot of questions to answer in your review, lol! Very perceptive about the Molly and Gryffindor thing. Yes she was the outsider in her family, but she was still a member of the family and she was expected to uphold the Evansole name. I'm glad that you like the relationship between the Malfoys and the Evansoles and no problem about reviewing your story, I really liked it!

Lyss- Of course it doesn't mean that she is going soft! I can't have my girl turning into a wimp now can I? Lol, I'm a dork. Anyway I'm glad that you enjoyed the Molly information and thanks for the review!

Katherine K- I'm glad that you enjoying to story! Thank you so much for your continuing reviews and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

Ace of Spades- Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad that you're willing to wait for the Evansole secrets, because I have some major issues that need to be taken care of before they come out! I hope that you liked the interaction between her and her brothers and don't worry, she won't lose Draco! Thanks for the review!

SamiJo- Thank you for the review! It means a lot that you think that this is original, I was looking for that when I started this story! Thanks again!

Crystal- Thank you for the compliment as well as the review!

Lone Templar- I'm not sure how much humanity I'm going to allow her to have. Right now I'm just kind of winging it with her emotions, but she won't ever be a goody goody type person. Thanks for the review!

crazyfriendsfan- You think that the story sad? Sorry that I made you sad, I didn't intend to. But don't worry, it won't always be depressing! Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you enjoy the characters!

Wow, that was two pages of thank you notes! Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me to get so many reviews!


	17. Otherside

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Sorry that updates have been coming a little slower. But think of it this way, my slow updates are still faster than a lot of authors, right? So don't get too upset if I can only get one or two chapters out a week. School has been crazy lately and I haven't had as much time as I would like to write. Anyway I wanted to thank all of you so much, I reached 200 reviews this weekend!! It was the perfect birthday present for me, you guys rock! So now that I've rambled, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Seventeen

Otherside

__

I heard your voice through a photograph   
I thought it up it brought up the past   
Once you know you can never go back   
I've got to take it on the otherside Red Hot Chili Peppers

Have you ever overheard someone fighting with someone else or passed one of those really bad muggle car accidents? You know that you should just move on but there's that part of you that wants to know exactly what happened in that car crash; and if there is going to be a fistfight, you are going to be there to see it.

That's how it was for Maria's diary and me. After I had read that first entry, I should have just shut the book, and threw it away. That way my memories of her would have been preserved and not tarnished. But I did look; and the truth changed everything for me.

I can't even tell you how long I sat there, just staring at the words on the page silently wishing that they would change into something else. At one point I thought that I was going to cry but the tears never came. I felt cold inside, I felt as though all the things that I had learned while I was with her were now useless.

She was a spy. She was using me to get information on Velena. Those two phrases just kept running through my head. I could picture myself counting down the minutes until I got to see my _precious _Maria again; while she was at the Ministry laughing with her coworkers about that clueless little kid that she was manipulating.

I hated her. She was the one that made me feel and now the only thing that I felt was rage. I thought that she loved me like a daughter but all she saw me as was a witness to some unknown crime that she was trying to solve.

I shed tears for her. I cradled her dead body in my arms and I would have gladly traded my own life for hers. She made me believe that I could be a good person; she made me want to be one. I even compared her to my mother. But I was wrong, my mother was a good person and Maria was a fraud. And for once in my life, I didn't care that she was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even after all of my revelations, I still sat there in shock. I would go minutes without blinking and I would have stopped breathing if my body didn't force me to do so. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing was real. I remember hearing a saying once, "life's a bitch and then you die." I didn't really understand it, but now it was becoming clearer as everything else meshed together.

The sun rose. I only noticed because the intense light started to blind me. Draco came in; I presume to wake me up. He dropped the glass of water that he had brought me. If I hadn't been sleep deprived and half out of my mind I would have found it somewhat humorous that I had shocked him twice in less than twenty-four hours.

I held the diary out for him to see. "Did you read this?"

"Not all of it. I read enough though."

"Why did you give it to me?" He walked closer to me but still kept his distance. I wasn't sure if he thought that I might hurt him or if he was afraid to look at my dreadful appearance up close.

"I told you that you needed closure on the situation. You had Maria living in this little dream world that you created for her in your mind. You saw only what you wanted to see and your memories of her were false."

"I'm going to ask you this for a second time, and don't avoid the question this time, because I won't stand for it. How did you get Maria's diary?"

He came closer and I attempted to search his eyes as he answered. But his eyes failed me. They always subtly gave him away to me; but now they showed me nothing, they were impassive and cold. "I took it from her house."

"You just took it? How did you even know that she was dead, I didn't tell you until the school year began."

"I told you that you didn't know what you were getting yourself into by becoming involved with her but you refused to listen to me. I told you that I would deal with it if you didn't."

I stared at him in disbelief, "so what are you saying, that you killed her and then stole her personal belongings?"

He sighed with impatience, "I was twelve Virginia. Even I am not evil enough to murder someone as a child."

"Then what are you trying to say? How did you take care of it?"

I must have looked unstable because he felt the need to ask if I could handle knowing the truth of the situation. "I'll be fine Draco, just tell me."

"My father killed her."

I gave a ghostly smile, "I should have suspected as much. Would you care to share with me why?"

"You already know why, she was a spy for the Ministry. If you want to know how he knew then that is a different story."

"Alright Draco, how?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside me. "As you know he's on the Board of Governors and one day they held a meeting and the news was revealed that they finally had landed an informant on Velena Evansole."

I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue. "Lucius and Velena have always had a…partnership of sorts. They protect each other and have some sort of understanding. So naturally, he felt that it was his duty to squash this informant since Velena was indisposed that summer." He made sure that I was facing him before finishing his story, "imagine my surprise when I discovered that the prized informant at the Ministry was you."

"So why did he kill Maria and not me?"

"Because I explained to him that she was using you to get things on Velena. I told him that if he took her out of the equation you would no longer be a problem. So he let you live; he didn't even inform Velena of your misdeeds."

He looked at me expectantly. "What, are you waiting for me to thank you? At this point I could really care less if I was alive or not."

"I care if you're alive or not though."

I dismissed his statement temporarily. "I want to speak with him." 

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Your father."

His eyes widened and he jumped off of the bed as if he had been burned. "No!"

"It wasn't a request Draco. I need to speak with Lucius and I will do so with or without your permission."

"Virginia you are not in your right mind at the moment. You are not prepared to meet with him, I will not allow it." I shrugged and headed towards the door. "Wait," he called after me. "Fine, I'll take you to him. But promise me that you'll be careful of what you say."

"You have my word."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that I must have appeared slightly crazy to actually want to talk to Lucius but I felt that if I wanted any real answers; that's where I would find them.

Draco led me to one of the studies in the Manor and hesitantly knocked on the door. Lucius's voice could be heard from inside permitting entrance. Draco entered with me behind him.

"What is it Draco…Virginia! I wasn't even aware that you were here."

Draco cleared his throat, "yes father, Virginia wishes to speak with you."

Lucius nodded, "very well then. Draco you have permission to leave." He motioned for me to take a seat in front of his large oak desk. "So, what can I do for you Virginia?"

I took the seat. "I want to know of your relationship with my aunt."

"The Evansoles and Malfoys have always been closely intertwined. We are equals and each has a certain amount of respect for the other." You can always tell that someone has something to hide when you are forced to ask specific questions to receive any sort of an answer.

"Fair enough. Now, what was your relationship with my mother?"

"Molly?" I nodded. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Aside from the obvious fact that she is my mother, I want to know because I want to know what affect that relationship had on Velena."

"I knew of her simply because she was an Evansole. I could not tell you what affect our 'relationship' had on Velena because we didn't really have one. I can only remember speaking to her a small number of times. She was not the eldest Evansole so therefore she had no influence in the family.

So he didn't know that I had the diary. I had thought that perhaps Lucius had instructed Draco to give them to me but if that were true then he would know that I was aware of his advances on my mother. I did wonder though, what he felt for her. I wondered if he was like Draco in school and my mother was like me. He and his son were alike; but I knew that there was no chance of an "Arthur" stealing me away. I was a different person than my mother, even if I didn't like to admit it.

I finished up with a few unintelligent questions about Velena to give him the impression that my sole purpose in the visit was to gather information on my aunt. After he had answered three of my useless questions I thanked him and left.

I returned to the room that Draco provided me with and found him waiting in it. I refused to answer his inquiries and assured him that I was fine. I found my mother's photo album and diary and placed them with Narcissa's cloak that Draco had given me. 

I saw Maria's diary sitting in the corner of the bed where I had left it. I picked it up and contemplated on what to do with it. I turned it over a few times before walking over to the fire and throwing it in.

I got pleasure out of watching the black book disintegrate into nothing. I felt as though all of the lies that she had fed me were burning right along with that book. I released it all from myself and tried to rid my thoughts of her. I didn't want to need her anymore.

Draco glanced at my scarce belongings, "leaving?" I nodded. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I just need to get away for a while. I need to have the time to discover who I really am because as of right now; I have no clue."

"When will you return?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. School starts in one month; I'll be on the Hogwarts Express at that time if I don't return sooner." He walked into his own room and returned with a new looking broomstick in his hand.

"I know that you hate flying on them; but you'll need some sort of transportation." I thanked him and added the broomstick to my small collection. I assured him that I wasn't upset with him in any way and explained that I just needed time to be alone.

He walked me downstairs and out the front door so I would be able to start flying from the ground; he knew that there was no way I would just jump out the window. I mounted the broomstick in an ungraceful manner and prepared to leave.

"I'll try to give you as much as a head start as possible on Velena," he promised me. "Be careful and don't trust anyone." He dug into his pocket and gave me a large sack full of money, "for emergencies," he explained. I nodded and accepted the gift.

And with that I left the Malfoy Manner and headed for an unknown destination. It was nice to not know where I was going; to simply fly and feel free. It gave me the time that I needed to sort out my complicated thoughts and for once I knew that somehow, things would work out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N All right so now you know who the killer is. I don't think that any of you were really surprised that it was a Malfoy; but maybe I got you a little bit on which one? I had a lot of Draco guesses and while that would have been interesting I couldn't do it to Virginia. Come on, the poor girl has been through enough, lol! Oh and congrats to Nalia, who was the only reviewer to guess the Malfoys as the killers, which I accepted as a correct answer!

And if I could send cookies or something out I would to Nalia (again) and S.e.a who both thought of the possibility of Maria being a spy before I even revealed it. Those girls are psychic or something, lol!

fantasy angel- Hey thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you didn't take any hard feelings toward my review. I read the next chapter of your story and it was much better! I meant to review but I'm lazy and I forgot, lol! Glad that you like my story and I'll read your new one as soon as I can!

k00lgirl1808- I'm glad that you can feel the suspense in my story! Thank you for all of the reviews that you've left and I hope to hear from you again soon!

Darcel- Good things come to those who are patient, lol! So now you know who killed Maria, hopefully you aren't upset or anything over who I chose. Thank you for reviewing and I hoped that you liked the chapter!

crazyfriendsfan- Ha, thanks for the dramatic music, lol! I'm glad that you liked the plot twist and thanks for the review!

icefaery- Yea, maybe it's clearer why I just wanted to get Maria in the story and dead, lol! I was hoping that too many people didn't suspect that she was a spy or something so I'm glad that you didn't see it coming. And good catch with the potion but I'm not telling what it was until another couple of chapters. Also thanks for your guess on which potion it was, when you have a certain thing in mind it's interesting to see what other possibilities might be. Thanks for reviewing!

SugarGirl- Thanks! Yea I'm glad that the Weasley's didn't throw her out too. Although I'm not so sure if I would be so kind-hearted, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Frananddragon- Yes, I know, our dear Maria was just a manipulating Ministry worker. I shouldn't be given original characters because I abuse them even after death, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

ToykoGal89- Hmm, well I don't know if I would call Maria evil because after all she was gathering information on our resident story villain (Velena). I'm glad that you liked the fact that she went to visit the Weasleys and thanks for appreciating the quick updates! Thanks for reviewing!

Katherine K- So you don't want to believe that Maria would betray Virginia? Well I guess that I haven't revealed fully whether or not it was the real diary; but never fear, even if it is there is still a lot more story behind that whole thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Zainab- I'm glad that you're out of the hospital! Sorry that updates have been a bit slower than usual but with the last few weeks of school I have had unbelievable amounts of homework so I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. Thanks for reviewing!

Nalia- Man, you just guess everything don't you? Lol, I'm actually glad that some people are seeing some of the given hints and putting things together. You must be a very observant person. Thanks for the reviews!

Celeste- I'm glad that you think the story's interesting! Yes, it appears that Maria did use her. Poor Virginia. I'm delighted that you enjoyed the chapter and sorry that you've had to wait so long for this one to come out! Thanks for reviewing!

Crystal- I agree, Velena does deserve to burn in hell. Evil woman what kind of sick mind creates a person like that…oh wait it was my own, lol! Okay I'm dumb! Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

Marchione- Hmm, where will Ginny go? You were right about not being able to stay at the Malfoy's for too long but I guess that we'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see where she ends up! Thanks for reviewing!

Evie- Ha, you want Draco and Ginny to kill Lucius and Velena. That would be an interesting form of revenge for the two of them to get on their guardians! Don't worry, they aren't fighting anymore and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!

Ace of Spades- Yea the Maria thing did kind of make her go off her rocker a little, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I was so happy with the ending to Take a Dive, it was great!

AnGeL*Of*MiNe- I agree, quoting teachers is horrible, lol! Don't worry it was a one time thing, I normally fall asleep during class so I wouldn't even know any other quotes, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

S.e.a- I'm in awe of your sixth sense also, good job! I was wondering if anyone would catch on to the whole spy thing. Thank you for recommending my story to Nalia and your welcome for answering all of your questions! Thanks for reviewing!

Arlyta- Thank you so much for the reviews! Good guess on Draco and since it was the same family, it was close! Don't worry about messing up your review, I do that constantly! Glad that you like the story!

BlackMage- Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the character development because I actually spent a long time simply thinking about exactly how each character would evolve in the story. Thanks for all the wonderful compliments that you left and thanks for the review in general!

Also a special thanks to Lyss, icefaery, Keita, Ace of Spades, and BlackMage for reviewing Astraphobia!!!


	18. One Last Breath

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Happy Memorial Day everyone!!! Ah, what a great weekend no school, no homework, the perfect time to catch up on my story! I really appreciated all the positive reviews that you guys left last chapter. I was kind of nervous about how everyone would react to the killer information but it went over very well! For this chapter I had an internal debate with myself on whether I should create a character or use one that was already available. Well the latter won and after going through every HP character there is I picked one of my favorites and tossed them into the story! Anyway, sorry that it took me a week to get this out but believe me, I was writing as fast as I could! I hope that you enjoy the chapter, as well as the new person in Virginia's life!

Chapter Eighteen

One Last Breath

__

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath Creed

I flew for hours and felt the cold from the wind seeping into my veins. I did not wish to feel anymore so I welcomed the cold.

I soon became bored and allowed my mind to wander. But it wandered to the one thing that I couldn't stand to think about. The part of my mind that still held an emotional attachment to Maria tried to reason out another possibility other than the espionage thing. However, even that foolish division in my brain had to wake up and see reason.

I felt the now familiar feeling of betrayal creeping up on me and I grew frustrated. I wanted to view the world in an impassive way; it was much easier. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth widely to breath in the bitter wind. That, however, proved to be an unwise act as I soon felt my lungs being filled with too much air.

My body began to shake with harsh coughs as it attempted to rid itself of the invisible substance. I pounded on my chest and felt my eyes sting with tears. After a few minutes my body simply gave up and shut itself down. But before that happened I couldn't help but think of how idiotic my obituary would look; death by air, what a way to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up on an uncomfortable mattress and found myself covered with a flannel blanket. So this is what hell was, an out of date place to sleep and an itchy bedspread.

A man entered the room with shoulder length shaggy looking brown hair and a friendly smile. If this is what the devil looked like he really needed a new look, he wasn't very intimidating. Perhaps I could tell him where to find Lucius; he could help the man out.

"You're awake! I was beginning to really worry about you." His voice made me cringe, it was too merry.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a strange noise. I cleared my throat several times before asking the man who he was hoarsely.

His smile returned as he took a seat next to me on the small bed. It didn't matter much though, he was horribly thin. "I am Remus Lupin." I opened my mouth again but he cut me off, "before you say anything else, I'm sure that I already know what other questions you were about to ask. You are in my home; you landed in my yard last week. You had fallen off of your broom and you were terribly injured. I have healed you to the best of my ability and with a few more days rest, you should be fine."

Once he mentioned the terrible injuries my sore muscles began to react. It was difficult to move and I wondered how far I had fallen. I cleared my throat again and it caught his attention. He pulled out his wand and said some sort of healing spell that I wasn't familiar with. After that my vocal cords loosened enough that it was no longer painful for me to speak. I asked about my possessions and he informed that the broom was beyond repair but he did find a photo album and some sort of book.

After he answered that for me he had some questions of his own. "So, now that you know who I am perhaps you can inform me of a question that I have been most curious about for the past week; who are you?"

I didn't even know where to start on that one. I assumed that all he wanted was a name but I couldn't even give him that. I had no clue who I was; Maria's diary had complicated everything. He was still waiting for an answer so I gave the only one that I really knew, "Virginia."

"Got a last name, Virginia?" Ah, that was the part that I was so confused on. Since I had technically run away and abandoned that part of my life I was pretty sure that I was no longer welcomed as an Evansole. But I wasn't really a Weasley either. I couldn't just start calling myself Virginia Weasley just because I no longer wished to be an Evansole. I was too corrupted to be a Weasley.

The name Malfoy actually came to mind. It was the first time that I had ever contemplated marriage to Draco. It would be nice to have a last name that fit. Virginia Malfoy, it had a nice ring to it. However, it didn't seem very logical to marry just to gain a name.

I sighed and simply said the only name that I could ever remember having, "Evansole."

"Evansole," he repeated. I nodded in conformation and he looked thoughtful for a moment, "I used to know an Evansole."

"Congratulations." I said dryly.

He brushed off my sarcasm and just continued to look as though someone had slapped him with a happy stick; it was rather annoying. "So Virginia Evansole, is there anyone that you want me to contact for you?" I shook my head no. "No family, friends, no one?" 

"No. Thank you for your generosity, I'll be on my way in a few hours."

He looked at me ridiculously, "nonsense, you are in no condition to travel. You are more than welcome to stay here until you are fully healed." I searched his eyes and found nothing but sincerity and kindness.

I couldn't stay here, I might begin to care for him; I might begin to enjoy the kindness that annoyed me now. I could not risk another Maria situation. But as I pathetically attempted to sit up my entire body fell back down on the bed in protest. I looked up at his amused face and scowled. "Perhaps I can stay for a little while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My days with Remus were nothing like I had expected. I thought that it would be similar to my experience with Maria. I thought that his compassion towards me would ware down the walls that I had built up around myself. But I still only felt aggravation and my emotions remained in check. Strange, I supposed that history doesn't repeat itself after all.

Once I knew that I wasn't in danger of becoming close to him I allowed myself to have actual conversations with Remus. He was a very intellectual man and could, to my surprise, hold his own in a conversation. He had seemed like the Gryffindor type to me; and they are not exactly known for their intelligence.

However, I had justification for pegging him the Gryffindor type, because he was. We discussed Hogwarts and the differences between the snake and lion houses. He did not hold the same Slytherin prejudice as most, which was another thing that stunned me. He told me that most people were extremely closed-minded and he had always figured that every house had its bad students, and it's good students.

He learned very quickly to not ask me personal questions, such those involving my family. And I returned the favor by staying away from any conversation about his past; he had told me that was the one thing that he refused to discuss.

It should have seemed strange to me that this man would just accept someone into his home that he did not know, but it wasn't. Remus was, like I said before, a kind person by nature. He was also very lonely, and not all people accept loneliness like me. I can adapt to it and even enjoy it, but people like Remus take it as a sign of failure and take it in displeasure.

I could never figure out why he was alone though. He was attractive enough, the hair and wardrobe needed some work but that was the only thing that I saw wrong. I sensed that he did not enjoy vulnerability; he appreciated control of all situations.

I could have left after a week, my injures were healed enough to travel. But I didn't have anywhere to go to and flying aimlessly didn't sound as enticing as it had a few weeks ago. So I stayed and Remus gave no quarrels about it. The relationship that I formed with him in that short period of time was strange. I would say that it was out of convenience, but that is more of how my bond with Draco began. Remus and I understood each other to a certain extent but it was never a matter of closeness or a deep friendship. He needed someone to talk to and I needed a place to stay.

He would sometimes ask me questions about Hogwarts but it never seemed to me as though he truly cared about any of the answers. Until one day when we were sitting down for tea and he brought up a name.

"Virginia?" I looked at him in acknowledgment. "Do you happen to know Harry Potter?"

"Why of course, everyone knows who he is."

He looked slightly nervous, as though he didn't want an answer to the question. "What I mean though, is do you _know_ him. Do you know what he's like?"

This was certainly abnormal, I never would have pegged Remus to be a Potter fan. "I will not claim to know him, because in reality, I don't. Yes, we attend the same school, but that is the extent of it. I could tell you what I think of him, which is that he is naïve and thinks too much with blind emotions; but I don't think that's what you want to know. Why do you wish to know?"

He looked disappointed, but also relieved at the same time. "I just have not seen him in a long while and I sometimes wonder how he grew up."

I am not normally one to pry, but this had sparked my normally dead interest. "Did you know his parents or something?"

Remus looked up at me and I saw the lifeless look that appeared in his eyes every time his past was mentioned. I regretted the question, but at the same time, I still wanted to know. I was curious about why he kept everything so hidden and why he looked almost suicidal in the reference of Harry's parents.

"We went to Hogwarts together." And that was the end of the conversation. The answer that he gave me was more than I expected so I could hardly press for more. But, I could still silently wonder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stayed with him for the remaining two weeks of my vacation. And for once, that's what it was, a vacation. It was the time off from life that I needed so desperately. Since I was in an unfamiliar place it was easy for me to just pretend that all the horrible things in my life had not happened. I felt as though I was uncovering a little bit of who I am. For instance I learned that my favorite flavor of ice cream is Rocky Road, I discovered that I enjoy muggle clothing more than wizard wear (it's much more comfortable), and I found that Quidditch is actually mildly enjoyable.

All right, so food, clothes, and sports isn't exactly deep and meaningful; but it's a start. I owed a great deal to Remus because he gave me the one thing that I truly needed; space. Everyone else who has cared for me in my lifetime has tried to influence their ways on me; that's why I am so confused as to who I really am.

Velena wanted me to become the definition of an Evansole; her. Maria wanted me to be involved in all the things that she supposedly cared for: painting, cooking, and writing. Even Draco tries to mold me some; he often tries to help me by passing on his characteristics. And even though he has good intentions, he is still attempting to influence me.

But with Remus, he just let me be free. He encouraged me to try everything and find out what I truly liked, and what I absolutely despised. He didn't try to get close to me and he didn't tell me what his own favorite things were; I discovered it all on my own.

The time came for me to return to Hogwarts and I found that for once I was reluctant to do so. Under normal circumstances I would be extremely anxious to escape Velena, but I was enjoying my time with Remus. He didn't expect anything of me and I appreciated that beyond words.

But I made a promise to Draco, and I always keep my promises. So I left the sanctuary that his home had become to me and went back to my reality. Remus drove me to the station in his out of date car and I asked him not to come to see me off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I boarded the Hogwarts Express and I realized that I didn't have any of the materials that I would need for the upcoming year. I didn't even have any clue as to what those supplies were; I had never received my Hogwarts owl. I had Remus place an invisibility charm on me so that I would become untraceable to owls and other spells; I didn't want Velena to find me.

I scanned the compartments until I found the one that Draco was in. I entered it and we both gave each other a respectable nod; we were an unusual couple.

  
"Hello Virginia, I see that you made it back from your journey safely. I trust that everything went well?"

"Besides the near death experience, everything was peachy." He raised an eyebrow at me but I shrugged it off, "I'll explain it to you later. Unfortunately, I do not have any of the supplies that are required for this school year, so that may prove to be a problem for me."

He smirked and held up a large bag, "I suspected that might happen when I found that I was unable to reach you by owl so I bought your things along with my own." I thanked him and thought about how much trouble it probably was for him to get the fifth year supply list when he was a sixth year.

Draco didn't ask where I had went and I didn't offer the information. He had long since learned that I couldn't be forced to share anything and if I was pressured I was more likely to end the conversation all together. So we mostly sat in comfortable silence and discussed safe subjects for brief periods of time until we reached the carriages.

Once we arrived at the school we entered the Great Hall for the annual sorting and feast. The sorting was predictable and soon after that Dumbledore rose to make the same speech that he always made.

But this year we had a new professor. There was going to be a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the majority of the students were chatting excitedly about who it may be. I was curious about it, but it didn't really matter that much to me. I knew that I would breeze through the course no matter what; so it didn't concern me as to who was teaching it.

However, I still paid attention to Dumbledore as he made the announcement. He droned on about how thrilled he was about this new professor because he went to school here. Finally the headmaster pointed to his left and a tall thin man rose. I squinted my eyes to get a better view and to my surprise the new professor turned and smiled directly at me; it was Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N So the new addition to the story is Remus, surprise! I really like Remus because I think that he has a certain mystery about him and he just seems interesting. I realize that it is probably a little confusing because in the books he teaches at Hogwarts during Harry's third year, but it's an alternate universe and I'll do what I want, lol! Not a lot happened in this chapter but the next one is going to be pretty busy, so if you got bored during this, just be patient. Reviews are very appreciated and I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out in a couple days!

Frananddragon- Yeah, your guess was pretty close, right family and all. And you are right on as far as the Maria thing goes, she is not done with this story. I still have a few more very important scenes that involve our little spy. I can relate with school, it sucks!!! And if you fly away, be sure to take me with you, lol! Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday as well as for the review!

k00lgirl1808- I know exactly what you mean on the school work thing! It's making me so mad, the school year is almost over and yet they feel the need to just keep piling on the homework and tests! Ugh, I can't wait for summer, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

swt-angel-babi3- I'm happy that I shocked you with Maria being a spy, I was really hoping that I could pull off the plot twist thing! And I agree on the Draco thing, I couldn't wait to get his name cleared on the Maria thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Fallen Angel of Darkness- God, I am the blindest plot person ever so don't even feel dumb about it. Ha, if you are trying to compete for dumbest plot person you will never beat me so don't even try it, lol! Velena was a logical choice, but don't forget that she was a busy girl that summer; but what was she up to? Thanks for reviewing!

BlackMage- Ha, glad that you like being singled out! I'm glad that you didn't see the Malfoys as being the killers because I was afraid that everyone was going to see that one coming. And I was actually going to have her end up at the Burrow but once I wrote in Remus he just didn't seem to want to leave, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Dassa Mudruffin- The plot is getting pretty thick isn't it? Lol, I just keep adding stuff. I should probably stop that or I'll never finish the story! Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

Adela H- I'm glad that my story has changed your usual view point of alternate universe stories! I love to write them because I enjoy twisting their world into different ways. And don't worry, she'll be finding out more family secrets soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Brown-sugar- I agree with all of your viewings on the characters: Velena is psycho, Draco is sexy, and Maria did turn out to be a bitch, lol! Ginny should be keeping contact with her family, but I make no promises; this story has a way of changing on me, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Nalia- You're welcome :D Your little review competition with S.e.a made me laugh and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! And to answer your question, Lucius does still have Tom Riddle's diary, but I haven't decided if I want it to come into play or not; what do you think?

Nirvana- Lol, you want some kissy-kissy stuff? Sorry that you didn't get your wish in this chapter, but I'll be sure to work in some Draco/Ginny action in the next one; it has been a while since we have seen any. Thanks for reviewing!

Celeste- Thank you! I'm glad that you like my portrayal of Lucius, I always figured that when he was talking to those who he felt were level with him that he would be quite the bastard that he is in the books. Thanks for reviewing!

Zainab- No problem, flamers drive me nuts! She's sending you e-mails though? Ugh, what a freaking stalker! If she is still bothering you give her my e-mail and tell her that I have a few choice words for her, lol! Thanks for reviewing and be sure to continue with your story!

AnGeL*Of*MiNe- You're welcome! And I don't know why Lucius denied his relationship with Molly. Oh wait, yes I do, I just can't reveal that information at this time, lol! *evil grin* Thanks for the review and I agree on your opinion of Velena!

Darcel- Thank you so much for the continuing reviews! I appreciate the support!

Lyss- Thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying my portrayal of Draco, even if he is a little out of character. And I'm happy that you liked Virginia's reaction to the diary, I actually rewrote that scene several times! Thanks for the review!

Ace of Spades- I'm glad that my story could make you feel better! Sorry that you're sick, I hope that you get well soon and it was my birthday, thanks for wishing me a happy one! And after I had so many reviewers guessing Draco as the killer I went back and read that part of the story; they did seem older than twelve and eleven. Oh well, I'll just write it off as extreme intelligence, lol! Good luck on your tests and thanks for reviewing!

Gryffindor-girl2002- Oh I'm so happy that you liked my story! I really love your story, Not Really a Weasley; I've been reading it but I'm just too lazy to review, lol! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

Marchione- Wow, you keep just hitting things right on the head! You were right about not being able to stay at Draco's and you are also really close on Maria. Your questions on her might be answered in the next chapter, depending on how fast things progress when I write it. Glad that you liked the quote and thanks for reviewing!

ToykoGal89- I'm glad that you enjoyed her little chat with Lucius, I suppose that he is a little strange. And you're right, it was cruel to use poor little Ginny for information! Thanks for reviewing!

Crystal- Thanks for reviewing! And I agree, it was cruel of Maria to use Ginny as an informant without her consent or knowledge. I hope that you liked this chapter, maybe Remus will turn out to be nicer than Maria!

S.e.a- Wow, three reviews! I hope that you found your ring, and it's not dumb to cry over it; I would! Feel free to use my review board to pass messages, I find it rather humorous! And of course I really like your story! Believe me, I don't lie and I truly am enjoying your story! And it is wonderful to know that you respect my opinion! Thanks for reviewing!

J- Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I am so ecstatic that you are enjoying this so much! And I have to agree with you on the Hermione thing, after reading fan fiction and writing my own I have found that I really don't like her. Thank you for saying that you like the gradual relationship because I was afraid that people would get bored and impatient. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!

Also thanks to S.e.a and Bob the Tooth Fairy for reviewing Astraphobia. But not so much thanks to EWWWW who felt the need to flame the story even though they didn't read it; considering that you told me that I couldn't write based on what my reviews said I'm going to have to say that you are not superior to me in any form of intelligence.

** Also an opinion question for all of you, would you rather see Tom Riddle in this story or Voldemort? (I am aware that they are the same person but Riddle would involve the diary and Voldemort would be different.)**


	19. Landslide

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Oh my god, you have no idea how mad I am right now! I had this entire chapter written but I didn't feel like posting because it was like one in the morning and I just wanted to go to sleep. So I saved it to my disk and when I tried to open it today, it wouldn't let me!!! So now I have to write it again, stupid computer. Okay, now that I've taken a few deep breaths and calmed myself down I do have some actual notes. Last chapter I may have confused some people so let me try and clear things up; Remus did not teach at Hogwarts during Virginia's second year, she did not even know of him until the last chapter. I'm so sorry for any confusion that I may have caused and thank you so much to those of you who pointed that out to me!

Chapter Nineteen

Landslide

__

Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life Fleetwood Mac

"Virginia?" Draco snapped his fingers loudly in front of my face and I immediately came out of the trance that I was in. I shook my head and broke the eye connection and I had been holding with Remus. "Are you all right? You look ill."

I smiled at Draco's concern, "I'm fine, I think that I'm just tired." He looked at me skeptically but seemed to accept my answer for now. I knew that I would have to explain things to him later; it bothered Draco to be kept out of the loop of things.

When everyone was dismissed from the feast I sent Draco on ahead of me. Lord knows that was a challenge, I had to argue with him for ten minutes just to get him to leave before me. I told him that I needed to talk to Dumbledore about my current situation with Velena. Again, he didn't believe me, but he still let me off the hook.

I spotted Remus and scowled at him; how dare he surprise me like this. If there is one thing that I hate, it is to be caught off guard. I cannot stand to give other people the upper hand in situation. I have always believed that if you are not prepared for something then they have the ability to do whatever they wish.

"Hello Virginia!" He had that goofy smile of his on, but when he saw my face, that quickly disappeared, "uh, surprise?" He offered meekly.

I shook my head, "yes, I got quite the surprise indeed this evening. I, along with the rest of the students, was trying to get a glimpse of the new professor and who would that new staff member be but the very same person who I spent the last month with! Is there a particular reason that you felt the incessant need to shock me, or was it just for fun?"

He laughed, "Oh lighten up! You were the one that was so adamant on not giving out any specific details on each other's lives so I figured that you didn't really want to know."

I decided to just drop it, it's not like it was that big of a deal anyway. "So, why in the world did you decide to come back to dear old Hogwarts?"

"I'm not really sure. They offered me the job a few months ago, and I didn't really have anything else to do, so here I am."

I was about to ask another question when Dumbledore interrupted our conversation. "Ah, Miss Evansole I see that you are already acquainted with our newest professor." He looked at both of us, "but, if you don't mind my asking, how do the two of you know each other?"

I looked at Remus and allowed him to answer the question. "Pure coincidence Albus."

I attempted to excuse myself from the conversation, talking to Remus in front of the headmaster was not something that interested me. But Dumbledore stopped me, "Actually, Miss Evansole I have some business of my own that I would like to discuss with you."

I quickly scanned the possibilities through my mind and I hoped that this didn't have anything to do with Velena. Wouldn't it be karma if I lied to Draco about discussing my aunt with Dumbledore and I was really forced to? But that wasn't the case; "our school owls were unfortunately unable to reach you this past summer so I had no way to inform you of this before now. You have been chosen by Professor Snape to be one of the fifth year prefects for the Slytherin house, congratulations."

Well, that wasn't what I had expected at all. Remus voiced his praise and I gave a halfhearted thanks. The headmaster then dismissed me to go to my common room and I anxiously headed towards the door; that man made me uneasy for some reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got to the Slytherin dungeons I found Draco waiting for me in our usual spot. I sat down in my chair and we talked casually, waiting everyone else to retire to their rooms. However, since it was the first night back most of the students were too busy getting reacquainted with their friends to care about sleep.

Technically, it was the prefect's responsibility to make everyone go to their rooms as soon as the feast was over, but we're Slytherins; what do we care about the rules? So Draco and I discussed unimportant things and we each silently tallied up a list of questions to ask the other when we were alone.

As we sat there waiting for the opportunity to hold a more private conversation someone plopped themselves down in between our two armchairs. I looked down and saw a little girl with long brown hair staring back up at me. She had to have been a first year because I didn't recognize her.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Did you want something?" I asked with perhaps a little more venom than necessary, but I didn't really feel like playing the role of baby-sitter.

She, however, seemed unfazed by my icy posterior. "My name's Sally, what's yours?"

I glanced at Draco for help but he seemed too amused by the whole thing to care. "Virginia."

"I like your hair." And she proceeded to show me just how much by playing with it. I jerked my head away and contemplated cutting my hair off again.

"Is there a particular reason that you are here? If not then I suggest that you leave, we are having a private conversation."

She smiled at me, "you're a prefect right?" I nodded. "Well then you have to talk to me."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because they told us that if we ever wanted to talk to anyone then all of the prefects were _always_ available. So if you don't talk to me then I'll tell Professor Snape and then you'll get in trouble." Manipulating, no wonder she was placed in Slytherin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the next few weeks Sally took extreme advantage of the whole prefect thing. The girl followed me around like a lost little puppy dog. For once in my life I was thankful for my classes because she couldn't tag along.

I actually attempted to be nice to the girl; she's eleven and I didn't want to be that person that she grew up resenting. But I have a very low tolerance of things such as children and she seemed to try what little patience I had at every opportunity.

One morning I was eating breakfast and she carelessly flung her cereal into my freshly washed hair. I went to the bathroom and she tried to follow, insisting that she could help. She broke into my room and tried on few clothes that I had since I left Velena's; she made them disappear when she attempted to use her wand to shrink them to her size.

But the final straw snapped a few days after that occurrence. The rest of the Slytherin students had finally gotten tired of the thrill of staying up all night and went to bed at a reasonable hour. This gave Draco and I the time alone that we had been longing for.

I moved from my chair and slid into Draco's, which put our bodies extremely close. "So, Mr. Malfoy," I teased, "it seems that everyone else has gone to bed, now whatever will we do all by ourselves in this empty common room?"

He pulled me closer to him, "oh, I think that I can come up with something." I laughed flirtatiously as he covered my mouth with his own. I deepened the kiss and sat so I was straddling his waist.

I moaned as he caressed my back with his hands. He freed one hand and slowly slipped in under my skirt. I continued to kiss him harder and felt my need to be close to him rising. His hand continued to creep up my thigh, higher and higher and…

"Gross, you guys are disgusting!" We tried to compose ourselves as Sally entered the room.

Draco was breathing heavily and he gritted his teeth together. "Sally, was there something that you needed?" He asked attempting to control his anger.

She just stood there innocently, "well I did just want a glass of water, but I think that it's best if I keep an eye on the two of you." She then scooted herself in between us and began to talk about her first few weeks at Hogwarts. I looked desperately at Draco and he returned my stare, but what could we do force a little kid to leave the room so we could make out in private? She would probably tell Snape or one of the other teachers. It was then that I decided that I was through with trying to be nice to her, this girl was going down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First of all it should be made clear that I am nobody's role model. My own life is such an utter mess that it completely baffled me as to why she would even want to be like me. Try as I may though, I couldn't stop what was going on in her head. I was mean, conniving, callous, and everything else that I could think of to get the foolish girl to realize that she did not want to be like me.

Just when I thought that I might have been making some improvements on her she went and proved me wrong by magically cutting her hair to be a few inches below the shoulders like my own. Draco found it hilarious. The boy that never laughs cracked up for a week straight. He found the idea of this eleven-year-old girl trailing after me and copying my every move to be, and I quote, "a humorous twist of fate."

One day after Defense I was in no hurry to leave the classroom so I stayed behind and helped Remus put away materials.

"So Virginia, I noticed that you gained a shadow," he said while laughing.

"Well I'm glad that everyone else finds this so funny. That is my purpose in life after all, to provide humor."

"My, she must really be getting to you if she has you being sarcastic; normally you prefer to be cruel straight out."

I glared, "well you never know when the person that you are insulting might be dense. I just like to make sure that they know that I am attacking their dignity." I sighed, "I don't know what to do about her. I have tried everything and yet she refuses to leave me alone, the child is relentless."

"Virginia has it ever occurred to you that perhaps she is just looking for a little guidance. She may not have the best home life so it would only be natural for her to look up to an older student. She chose you and it is your responsibility to take care of her fragile feelings. I know that you are tough, you have to be, but it is not your job to break the girl. Do not make her childhood a living hell just because yours was."

"She is not my responsibility. I am not going to tiptoe around her feelings just because she has nothing better to do than follow me around! I am not a role model; do not force me to be one. If you are so concerned about her, then why don't you take her under your wing?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I want to show you something." He walked over to his desk and rummaged through a stack of papers before pulling out one. He handed it to me; "I asked my first years to write a paper on themselves, this is what Sally turned in.

__

There is not really much interest in my life. I have a father and we live together, but I rarely see him. He works at the ministry and he is there most of the time. He says that he works so that I can have a good life, but I know the real reason. He works because he cannot stand the sight of me. Ever since my mother died two years ago he has seemed to hate me. I don't really blame him though, she died because of me.

My mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had the prettiest red hair and chocolate colored eyes. I wish that I had her hair color, but I'm stuck with brown. I miss her a lot. I miss everything about her, but most of all I miss how she would always sing to me before I went to sleep, I would give anything to hear her voice again.

I handed the paper back to him. Damn. How could I be so cruel to the girl now? She was going through the exact same thing that I went through all those years ago.

Remus cleared his throat. "A red head with brown eyes, sounds familiar." I looked at him with a sad expression that didn't seem to belong on my normally impassive face. "Perhaps now you know why Sally, as you put it, refuses to leave you alone." 

I nodded dumbly and prepared to leave for the Slytherin rooms; but there was still one thing that was plaguing me. "Remus, what is Sally's last name?"

"Never bothered to learn Virginia?"

"Can you please stop with the guilt trip and just tell me."

"Fudge. Her name is Sally Fudge." She was the Minister of Magic's daughter, and with the way that man was it wasn't hard for me to believe that she was ignored at home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N So what does everybody think of Sally? I know that I am introducing a lot of new characters at once but each serves an important purpose. Thank you so much to all of you who answered my opinion question at the end of the last chapter, I was astonished at how many of you told me what you thought! I am not going to make my decision until at least the next chapter so if any of you are really want your choice to be picked there is still time to make your arguments known! Thank you for reading and remember, a review a day will keep Voldemort away! (I have too much time on my hands, lol!)

****

**Dassa Mudruffin**- I'm glad that you like Remus! I completely agree with you that Remus and Sirius are two of the best people in the books. Whenever I read them I find myself wishing for more interaction with those two characters! Thank you for your review!

****

Nirvana- I hope that you know that I wrote the Draco/Ginny scene specifically for you, so feel special! Lol! I agree with you on Tom having the _much_ better looks, but Voldemort is just all around evil. I don't know, I enjoy them both as characters so I'm having a tough time deciding which to choose. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Crystal- I agree, Remus is much better for her than Maria. I'm trying extremely hard to have subtle differences between the two characters. And if you are really bored go back and read the Maria chapter (I think that it's chapter nine or ten) and you can make an author very happy by letting me know if you spot similarities and differences between Maria and Remus. Because I have another Maria bomb coming sometime soon and it would help me out to know what a reader notices about the two people. Thanks for reviewing and I would love you forever if you did that for me!

****

**RonandHerm4eva**- Wow, thank you so much! I'm honored that I am the only Draco/Ginny person on your favorites list. I am a H/G shipper also but I can't help but write about the sheer darkness that is Draco. You should come over to the dark side, lol! There are a lot of excellent D/G stories out there, don't be afraid to try some out. Thank you again for all of the wonderful compliments that you gave me and I agree that Lucius and Velena should be together, they are both pretty ruthless. I'll try to get some interaction with Harry and her brothers in soon and thank you for reviewing!

****

**AnGeL*Of*MiNe**- I'm glad that you like Remus! I was nervous about putting him in the story out of the blue because I figured that people would be like what is she trying to do! But it went over well! Thank you for reviewing!

****

**Nalia**- Happy belated birthday!! I'm really sorry for the confusion that I created with Remus. Sometimes I do things in my writing that I make sense in my mind but I forget that I leave out important things for the readers, such as that. And don't worry, if I do use Tom it will be nothing like the original Chamber of Secrets. And of course Harry can't save her, as if Virginia would even allow him to do so, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I didn't even know that you wrote, I'll try and read your story as soon as I have time, I'm sure that it's good! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Rogue- Thank you! I'm glad that you found it touching, I tried to put some heart into that chapter! Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad that you like the story!

****

**bookwormHP**- Ha, I have to agree with you that Remus is one of the best characters! Thank you for all of your wonderful compliments as well as your review! And I'm glad that you could find comfort in Remus while waiting for an update, lol!

****

Aims80- I really enjoy AU stories also and I'm glad that you like mine! I agree with you on Tom being really cute! That is one of the main reasons that I am so tempted to put him in the story, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Marchione- Thank you for pointing out the Remus confusion to me! I'm sorry that I forgot to clear that up, but hopefully it's not so puzzling now. So, you want Voldemort? I like him a lot too, he is just so evil *gets a chill*! And, god I know!! I confuse myself when I'm writing this AU, so do not even feel alone if you're confused. I didn't even write those years in, but I'm just going to say that…yes he came back, but remember that in the book no one believed Harry so that's why it's not a big deal. Thank you so much for your review and pointing that stuff out to me!

****

**Ace Of Spades**- I'm glad that you like Remus! I agree with all of your opinions on him, I really enjoy him as a character. And if I picked Tom I am either going to write the Chamber of Secrets in but have it be very different than the book; or think of another way to write him in. But I'm not feeling very creative on that, any suggestions? Hope you get better soon and to answer your other questions, I'm seventeen now and I didn't really get anything significant for my birthday, just lots of clothes (which is all that I wanted anyway!) Thanks for reviewing!

****

BlackMage- I'm glad that you enjoy the new edition to the story! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you liked the latest chapter!

****

**Kryptonite**- Ha, that is the whole reason that I wanted to write an AU story so much; so I could put the characters in whatever situation that I wanted! I think that Rowling would have a heart attack is she saw what I was doing to her poor little characters, lol! Thank you for reviewing!

****

ER- Thank you so much for your suggestion! So, you think that Riddle should kidnap Virginia and force her to be his bride? Hasn't the poor girl been through enough (and to answer my own question, NO!), lol! Pay no attention to me I have mental problems, jk! Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!

****

S.e.a- I'm in the Eastern time zone in the United States so I don't know if that's what you thought or not. Thank you for all of your reviews and you're little "fight" with Nalia had me cracking up! Tell your mad mate that I said hi and I agree with you, Evanescence does rock!

****

**k00lgirl1808**- Yeah, I agree with you, putting the diary in the story would give me a lot of options with the story. Thank you for your review and suggestion, I really appreciate it!

****

**swt-angel-babi3**- I know, I have the worst habit of writing in things that do not even fit in with the way that the story is going. Oh well, I love twists and turns in stories, so hopefully you do too! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked the chapter!

****

**Katherine K**- Well, it is hard to say no to the puppy dog eyes, and believe me you have no idea how tempted I am to make the story into a G/R, but I'm afraid that I would be burned at the stake by the Draco fans, lol! I enjoy Ginny and Remus pairings and I would love to see them together, but unfortunately it doesn't fit with the story flow. But I think that I might write a G/L when this story is done, is that good enough? Thank you for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad that you like the story!

****

Frananddragon- Thank you!! I am really happy that my Remus thing went over well! I tried really hard to write him in as someone who gave Virginia exactly what she needed without her even noticing. Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story and thanks so much for taking the time to review!

****

**Spunx182**- Crap, I completely forgot to e-mail that story to you. *slaps self on across the forehead* I'll e-mail you as soon as I can to see if you still want it. Sorry again and I'm glad that you like the story!

****

Zainab- I'm glad that BlackSparkles has left you alone! I don't remember if I reviewed your new chapter or not…hmm, well if I haven't then I'll get to it, asap. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for leaving your suggestion!

****

Scarlett- Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like that story and I appreciate that you said that the characters are well-evolved, that is something that I try really hard for! Thank you for reviewing!

****

Nicki- I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story even though it isn't about the paring of your choice. It makes me feel really good when people like my story that aren't into the main characters so thank you so much! Also, thank your friend for me for recommending the story! Hope that you liked the latest chapter!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- When I said that he could hold his own in a conversation I just meant that he is has good speaking skills. Because you know how some people talk to you but they just kind of nod their head and don't really have anything to say. Thank you for your review and I'm sooo sorry, I've been a bad beta lately!! But I did read your new chapter and I loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lyss- Thank you so much for the compliment on the chapter! I'm glad that you liked Remus and I hope that the teaching thing wasn't confusing. And I agree with you on Tom being handsome and Voldemort being…not, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Dang, my fingers hurt from typing so much, lol! Oh and I am going to do some shameless promoting for a friend of mine! All of you who wanted the Tom and Ginny interaction, you should go check out The Snake and the Unicorn, it is an awesome story!! Go read it and leave a review!


	20. When Doves Cry

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N One thing that was brought to my attention last chapter was the fact that I used the term "make out" instead of "snog." I am not British (obviously) and I know that most authors still try and use the British terms but I don't want to slaughter your language so I'm just going to just stay away from them. I will, however, make a conscious effort to not use American slang. Sorry if this annoys anyone. Thank you to those who pointed it out to me though!

Chapter Twenty

When Doves Cry

__

How can you just leave me standing

Alone in a world that's so cold

Maybe I'm just too demanding

Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold Prince

After I had learned of Sally's ill past I made an effort to be nice, but that didn't work out too well. First of all, I am not a nice person by nature. I worked hard to earn my ice queen reputation and I would be damned if I was going to let a first year break it.

Second of all, she did not want to be babied. She was a vicious little thing; one time I sat by her in the common room and asked her how her day went and she looked at me and said, "What the hell is your problem?" So I backed off and as soon as I did Remus scolded me for hours. After a few weeks of that I was, to say the least, extremely irritated.

I didn't understand why it was my responsibility to hold her hand through Hogwarts. I got to the point where it was just like, so what if her mother died? I could name you at least eight other people who lost both of their parents, myself included, and we do not expect others to tiptoe around our psychological problems. She's a Slytherin, and as far as I'm concerned, if she can't hack it, then she is in the wrong house.

I felt something sharp hit me in the side as I was attempting to eat my dinner. I looked over to the source of the pain and saw Sally sitting there with her elbow jammed into one of my ribs. I took several deep breaths to calm down my growing anger with the girl. Once I get in a bad mood I am not a good person to mess with; everything seems to just make me angry.

Remus caught my eye from the head table and gave me a warning glance once he saw my aggravated expression. He was beginning to get on my nerves by the way that he kept pushing me towards Sally; I didn't want to become her mother figure, couldn't he see that? I told Draco that I was no longer hungry and he left the Great Hall with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My newfound joy in my classes becoming an escape soon faded as they drifted into the usual bore that they always were. Even Remus's class, wasn't a challenge for me; but that was based on my classmates sheer stupidity.

I rolled my eyes while sitting in Transfiguration; the other students in my class were having extreme difficulty with turning a flower into a bug. I yawned and quickly turned my flower into a ladybug five times in succession. McGonagall gave me a hard look, she hated that everything came to me so easily. She was one of those teachers that actually enjoyed her students being mindless because it gave her an extreme feeling of intellectual superiority. I raised my eyebrows in challenge and she quickly moved on to a Gryffindor whose flower had grown teeth and was trying to attack him.

I tapped my fingers against the desk in impatience and took pleasure in the irritated glances that I was receiving from those sitting close to me. Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open and five men stalked in dressed in all black; they looked like Snape wannabes.

Professor McGonagall gave an angry look, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to speak to a Miss Virginia Evansole, we're from the ministry." They flashed their credentials around and a smug look appeared on the teacher's face.

"Of course, she is right over there." She pointed to my desk and looked positively delighted that I had done something wrong. They came over to my seat and I gave them my best intimidating look before gathering up my things and leaving the room with them. I was tired of that class anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked in silence and ended up in an empty classroom that they had magically remolded to look more like an interrogation room.

One of them gestured to an empty chair, "Take a seat." I glared at him but did as I was told.

I am not one to be ordered around, so I had to send some sort of comment his way. 

"You know, I just want to thank you for barging right into the middle of my class like that. Because, there aren't enough rumors about me going around this school, I need people to think that I'm some sort of criminal as well." They looked mildly surprised as the bitter sarcasm dripped off of my voice.

But the designated leader quickly composed himself. "I can assure you, Miss Evansole, that you are not in any sort of trouble. We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

I gave him a bored look, "can you please just get on with it then?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady, while you are not in trouble, you are still in no position to speak to me that way." He then put the fake friendly look back on his face that was supposed to put me at ease. "Can you please tell us all that you can about your aunt, Velena Evansole?"

I held back a laugh, were these people serious? They really thought that they could just pull me out of a class ask me one question and I would just spill everything on my aunt. The hiring standards at the ministry must be getting pretty low.

"I don't really know my aunt very well, we aren't close." It wasn't a lie, Velena has many secrets that I don't know of and we aren't close.

"You live with her, surely you know some things."

"I don't live with her." The agent turned and glared at the man behind him, obviously the person that was supposed to gather background information on me.

"Then where do you live?" I shrugged and answered nowhere. "All right then Virginia, may I call you Virginia?" I nodded. "You _used_ to live with Velena, correct?" I nodded again. "So you must know some things. Just tell me anything about your aunt; even if you think that it's useless information."

I pretended to ponder the question for a few minutes, "well, let me see. She has long red hair, about the same color as mine…she has blue eyes, not so much like mine because mine are brown…she's kind of tall, I guess."

He held up a hand to signal me to stop. "Not that kind of information. We need to know what she does during the day, where does she go, what does she do, who does she talk to?"

I giggled, "I don't know those things." The agent let out a growl, as he knew that I was playing with him.

He walked away from the table and grabbed a manila folder. He yanked out a photograph and slammed it down in front of me, "recognize her?"

I stared down at Maria's hard expression for a minute before turning the picture on it's back so I wouldn't have to look at it. "She was our neighbor."

"And do you know what happened to her?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, maybe she moved away."

His face was flushed with anger and his voice rose to a shouting level, "your aunt killed her!"

I kept my cool composure as he fumed beside me, "what proof do you have of that? We didn't even know that woman."

He grabbed the chair beside him and roughly sat down beside me, "listen to me child, you do not know whom you are messing with. We know all about your relationship to Maria and if you don't testify against Velena I'll send you to Azkaban as her murderer."

He waited for the intimidated look to cross my face but it never came, he didn't faze me. "If you even attempt to frame me for her death I'll blow your entire department out of the water." I rose to my feet so I could look down on the man, he was insignificant to me and I wanted to make sure the he knew it. "I'm sure that it is highly illegal to use a child as an informant against her will and knowledge. I know about your little plan that you set into play all those years ago and if you try anything I'll run to the first newspaper that I can find and tell them how I was the helpless victim in an evil ministry scheme; they'll eat it up."

He started to retaliate but the door slammed open and an extremely angry Draco Malfoy stood on the other side of it. Draco marched into the room and placed himself right in front of the man who had been questioning me. "What the hell is the meaning of this? I demand that you release her at once or I will make sure that you are never able to find work again."

The agent was visibly frightened of Draco's wrath but tried desperately to hide it. "Mr. Malfoy I do not believe that you are any position to threaten me and I am free to question Miss Evansole if I please."

"My father is on the Board of Governors and if I tell him how you have been harassing Virginia he will have your job as well as the jobs of every man in here." 

The agent gave one final glare and slipped a card into my hand that had contact information on it. "You may leave Miss Evansole but if you remember anything at all be sure to find me."

Once we were well past the room and heading towards the dungeons Draco pulled me beside him and began his own line of questioning. "Why did they want to talk to you?"

"It was nothing, just some questions about Velena and the Evansole family; I told them nothing."

His eyes narrowed, "did they threaten you at all?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "only with Azkaban." He wasn't sure if I was kidding or not so Draco just let it go. He asked a few more things and once he was satisfied we continued to the Slytherin room and parted ways; I had a lot to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks progressed and things in my life only became weirder. Sally was now avoiding me and whenever I would seek her out she would act as though it pained her to talk to me. I was going to tell Remus about it but he seemed to having his own problems. For about a week he was so tired that most of the time that he looked like the living dead and on more than one occasion I caught him down in the dungeons; someplace that he normally avoids at all costs.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have the idea in her mind that I was some sort of fugitive and forced me to go to the headmaster's office when I attempted to enter her classroom the day after my questioning. Dumbledore gave me the usual pep talk and reminded me that I could come to him with any of my problems; he said that his door was always open. I sat there for a while and pretended that his speech was really affecting me but when the man offered me a lemon drop I couldn't take it anymore.

I was beginning to believe that everyone in Hogwarts had gone completely mad and found myself longing for the upcoming Christmas break. That was until I realized that I had nowhere to go. Remus would be here, and like I said, he didn't seem like very enticing company at the moment. I supposed that I could have gone to Draco's but I didn't like the idea of being around Lucius, he would be sure to let Velena know where I was. So it looked as though I would be stuck at Hogwarts, what a depressing holiday.

When I realized this information I was sitting with Draco in the library. I didn't have any homework to do but he was rapidly writing a research paper for Potions. It made me angry that people assumed that he got off easy just because Snape liked him. If anything he had to work twice as hard because Snape had spotted his potential early on. 

I sighed with boredom and looked around the library. My gaze stopped when I saw Ron enter alone. There was another strange occurrence to add to the ever-growing tally; the dream team separated.

He walked over to our table and Draco's head snapped up, his Potions paper was forgotten. "What do you want Weasley, begging for scraps?"

Ron's ears turned red, "I'm not here to talk to you Malfoy so why don't you just shut your mouth."

Draco was ready to come back with another poverty joke but I cut him off. "So if you are not here to speak with Draco I assume that you wanted to talk to me." He nodded and I gestured for him to take seat. Draco gave a growl but resumed with his essay.

Ron looked amused, "whipped much Malfoy?"

Draco glared and I saw his hand heading for his wand. I quickly covered the roaming hand with my own and gave Ron a hard look, "you said that you wanted to talk to me and not Draco so I suggest that you state your business or I'll let him go at you."

Ron paled slightly under Draco's menacing gaze and turned his attention back to me. "Here's the thing, Charlie and Bill have been trying to write you for months but for some reason the owls keep returning to them instead of delivering the letters to you. So they asked me to bring you the message in person." I nodded for him to continue and made sure that I was squeezing Draco's hand to keep him from doing anything rash. "They want you to come to The Burrow for the holidays. We're all going to be there along with Harry, Hermione, and Percy's girlfriend."

Draco bit back a laugh and I kicked him under the table before smiling at Ron, "I'd love to come."

He seemed surprised by my acceptance, "uh, all right then. Meet up with us on the Hogwarts Express sometime before it gets to the station then." Ron then left the library and Draco pulled his hand from my firms grasp while rubbing his shin with the other one.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about dear?" I smiled sweetly as I knew that he hated being answered with a return question.

"What on earth possessed you to accept an invitation to a Weasley family Christmas?"

"It's not like I had anywhere else to go."

"I thought that you were coming to the Manor."

"Well you never really invited me to go so I assumed that you didn't really want me there." He began to pout and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll come to your house the day after Christmas and spend the last two weeks with you." A triumphant look came across his face and I had to laugh; he was always so smug when he got his way. I leaned back in my chair and saw the upcoming holidays in a new light; perhaps this break wouldn't be as boring as I had thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N For all of you that have been craving some Weasley action you are going to get a lot of it next chapter. I realized that I've been neglecting some of the members of that family so I feel obligated to give them some story time. Also for all of you that have been wanting more *ahem* action between Draco and Virginia you'll be receiving that next chapter as well. And the return of Velena!!! Come on, you know that you missed her…or maybe not; either way you're going to get her! Please review and make an author happy!

****

Spunx182- Sorry that I never e-mailed the chapters to you but I am the most absent-minded person in the world! I forget things two seconds after I hear them! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that ff.net is working better for you!

****

Icefaery- I'm glad that you like Sally! And don't worry, she serves a purpose, I just haven't gotten to it yet! Thank you for reviewing!

****

Nirvana- How about I give you a hatchet or something and you can protect Ginny and Draco when they are trying to have a moment? Lol, glad that you enjoyed the section that I wrote for you last chapter and I'll try to get some next chapter! And I agree with your statement about Sally, she'll learn her lesson one day! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Darcel- Thank you for reviewing! So, you want Tom? I have a lot of Tom requests and I have two separate story lines set out in my mind; one for Tom and one for Voldemort. But you'll find out soon who won the miniature battle for story time! Also I'm flattered that you posted my story on your site! I went to it and checked out some of the other AU fics and they were really good; I always have a hard time finding those type of stories so I really like your website!

****

Lyss- I'm really glad that you like Sally! I'm always nervous when I add original characters because I feel like I'm going out of my safety net. Also thank you so much for your Tom suggestion! I have had a lot of people ask for a different storyline than the Chamber of Secrets, but no one has offered any ideas for it! And being that I have been at a blank for that idea for a while I really appreciate having people toss up stuff for me. I'll think about what you said and thanks for reviewing!

****

BlackMage- I hope that you know that I have been yelling at myself for the last three days to get this done so that my reviewer could have it before Wednesday. I'm so jealous that you get to go to France; it's really beautiful! (Although it is a long plane ride from dear old America!) Have fun and be sure to tell me all about your trip when you get back! Thanks for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- I'm glad that you think that this story is interesting! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Kryptonite- Oh, but what fun would it be if I had boundaries set? *pouts* I'm an evil author, if I don't torture my characters I go through withdrawal! Lol! There wasn't too much Sally annoyance in this chapter so hopefully she didn't get on your nerves! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Eclipse- Really good question, but come on, do you really think that I'm going to answer? Hmm, I suppose that Sally is going to soften Virginia in some ways, but she is also going to make her harder. Guess, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**k00lgirl1808**- Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad that you think that Sally reflects Ginny, that was a good observation! I try to get my characters to bring out points in each other so I'm glad that you saw that demonstration!

****

Marchione- I'm glad that you like Sally and I agree about Virginia needing someone to kind of bring her down to earth a little bit! And of course we aren't done with Velena! I've actually missed her and I'm excited about the upcoming Velena parts, and oh yes there will be big ones! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- I'm glad that you like Sally and I agree with you, she would get on my nerves after a while too! And I completely agree with you on the Fudge thing, I always thought that he seemed like an ignorant fool so when I needed a bad parent; he was the first to come to mind! Thank you for your review as well as your reasoning for having Riddle, you have some really good arguments!

****

Ace of Spades- So how was your prom? Mine was like a month ago and I actually didn't even have that much fun. I was on Prom Committee so I was up until almost three in the morning the night before finishing up decorations and by the time that Prom came I was sick of it already, lol. I've been thinking a lot about the Tom/Voldemort thing and I've made my choice and I think that it's pretty original, but maybe not. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope that you had more fun at your Prom then I did at mine!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Thank you so much for all of the tips and opinions that you left it really means a lot to me that you took your time to do all of that! I think that I answered most of your questions in the review that I left back to you. The opinion question was would you rather have Tom or Voldemort in the story and I had that at the end of chapter eighteen, I think. Thanks again for your review and no problem about promoting your story!

****

Crystal- Take your time on reading those chapters, I really appreciate it! Thank you so much for your review and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Caffeine- Thank you so much for your review as well as all the wonderful compliments! You know what, I actually forgot about Blaise; you're the first person to catch that! Hmm, since you pointed it out to me what do you think, should I bring him back into the story or leave him alone? Rambling is one of my favorite pastimes so feel free to do so! Thanks again for the review!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm glad that you enjoy twists and turns because I seem to have a lot of them!

****

Auri- Wow, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate that you told me what you thought of each chapter! And of course Velena is stirring something, she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't, lol! Thank you again for all of your reviews and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- I'm glad that you like this story and thank you so much for adding it to your favorites list! Thanks for reviewing!

****

ToykoGal89- I'm glad that you've warmed up to Sally! So, you don't want her to die? I do have a sort of habit of killing off new characters, don't I, lol! I'll try to keep her around and thanks for reviewing!

****

Tabbycat2000- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you like the story!

****

Angel Black- I'm glad that you like Sally! I agree with you, she could be a good tool to bring Virginia back to humanity. Now whether or not I'm going to use her as that tool is the question, lol! Thank you for reviewing!

****

**AnGeL*Of*MiNe**- So, Sally is really annoying but in a good way? Glad that you think that! Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

S.e.a- No problem about reviewing and I'll be sure to check out your new chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for explaining what November the fifth is and if you do want to know anything about Thanksgiving or July 4th, then I'm your girl to ask! I'm glad that you liked the chapters and be sure to tell Nalia hi for me! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you guys all so much, I have over three hundred reviews now and I appreciate each and every one of them!!!


	21. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N I know that I've probably said this a thousand times, but I hate school. I swear that if I have to take one more exam I am going to scream. And since I have a three hundred-question Biology test on Tuesday I probably will. So instead of studying like I should I'm going to write and go shopping with my friends (I'm a bad student, lol!) So all of you can benefit from my procrastination and get a new chapter. I know that the last chapter was a little strange and boring but believe me, there was reason for everything.

Chapter Twenty-one

It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

__

Yet with the woes of sin and strife  
The world has suffered long;  
Beneath the heavenly strain have rolled  
Two thousand years of wrong;  
And man, at war with man, hears not  
The tidings which they bring;  
O hush the noise, ye men of strife,  
And hear the angels sing! Edmund H. Sears

"Are you absolutely positive that you want to go?"

I rolled my eyes as Draco pleaded with me for the thousandth time on the train. "Yes Draco, I am absolutely, completely, totally, utterly positive that I want to go to the Weasley's."

"All right then, but if you ever want to leave floo me and I will be there in two seconds flat." The train came slowed down as it pulled into the station and Draco shot me a sympathetic look as if it was the last time that he would ever see me. I rolled my eyes yet again and gathered up my things. He sighed and ran his finger down my arm sending the standard shiver down my spine that I always got when he touched me.

"Draco it's only two weeks."

"I know, but still…" His trailing hand grasped my arm and pulled me down next to him. "Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked huskily.

I nodded and licked my lips in anticipation of a reenactment of that moment. He brought his head down to meet mine and our lips crashed together creating the same explosion that still happened every time we kissed.

I gasped lightly as he pushed his mouth against mine harder with a desperation of sorts. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss after a few minutes and we both stayed with our foreheads resting against each other's until they began announcing for people to leave the train.

I pulled away and smiled at him, "so see you in a couple of weeks then." He nodded and helped me out of the compartment so that I could find Ron. We had agreed beforehand that Draco would not be taking me to the Weasley's; he said that he was afraid of getting lost in a sea of freckles and red hair. I think that sometimes he forgets that they're my family; but I can hardly blame him, I used to forget too.

I found the dream team and we all wandered into the station without a greeting of any sorts. As we were walking I saw people staring and pointing at Harry, which didn't really surprise me and it didn't even surprise me that people were also whispering about Ron and Hermione, as they were somewhat famous for being the boy who lived friends. But when I saw people pointing at me I shuddered as the horrible image of the dream team becoming the fantastic four came to my mind, and walked a few feet behind them.

I heard a voice yelling through the crowd, "Ginnybean!" I cringed at the nickname being said in public but smiled at Charlie nonetheless. He greeted the other three as well and led us to his motorcycle that had been enchanted to carry five people.

When we arrived at The Burrow I felt the incessant need for a shower. I will never understand why people enjoy riding on motorcycles, you have bugs flying at you and the wind does absolutely nothing for your hair. I didn't complain though, that would be rude. I suppose that you can take the girl out the Evansole family but you can't take the Evansole manners out of the girl.

I walked into the old house and willed the ill memories that I had of it away. I would simply pretend that my mother and father didn't die five feet from where I was standing. Everyone greeted me with more enthusiasm then I ever expected. Of course, I knew that Bill and Charlie would be happy to see me, but as for the rest…lets just say that they don't have much reason to like me after attending Hogwarts with me.

Fred and George seemed to still be holding a slight grudge and I could tell that they were threatened into being nice to me. They offered me some candy, which I thought was a kind gesture but Bill assured me that I didn't want any.

Percy, who I have actually never even really talked to, was quite proper with me. He would have actually fit in well in the Evansole household, he had no sense of humor and his manners and study habits were impeccable.

His girlfriend, Penelope, was about the same. She is a Clearwater so I expected good etiquette and grace from her. She seemed a bit apprehensive around me, but that came as no shock, Evansoles are not known for their kindness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was assigned to sleep in Percy's room with Hermione and Penelope, which was uncomfortable, to say the least. Being that we were the only girls in the household it seemed logical to have us room together but none of us had ever even attempted conversation with one of the other two.

I quickly grew bored of the strange silence that held. Everyone else had gone to bed but the girls were all restless. But this isn't a strange occurrence for me; I rarely sleep for more than a few hours a night. So I pulled out the reading that had been assigned by Remus for over the break reading. It was titled _The Rise and Fall of You Know Who_.

Hermione saw my book and gave me a smug look; "I read that book in my first year at Hogwarts. It really is quite interesting, although it is a little hard to understand at some points, if you need help with translations I would be more than happy to assist you."

I gave her my best glare, "I'm sure that I'll be fine."

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her own book titled _Advanced Learning of the Spanish Language_.

I smirked at her, "you know Hermione, I've known Spanish for seven years now and some of it is quite difficult to learn. If you require any help feel free to ask me; I'm sure that I'll know the answer."

  
She gave me that ridiculous know it all look that she does, "_you've _known Spanish for almost seven years? That is preposterous you would have to have been like eight."

"Verdaderamente era ocho cuando perfeccioné el idioma, yo comencé a aprenderlo en seis. Sé también a francés, el alemán, holandés, e italiano tan no insulta mi inteligencia sugiriendo que yo no era un niño suficiente listo de agarrar otro idioma porque aprendí cinco."

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly began flipping through the pages of her book to find the translation for what I had said. Penelope shot me an amused look before getting her own novel out to enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I awoke early and expected to be the first person in the household up but I found that I was wrong when I went down to the kitchen to see Fred and George fixing breakfast.

  
I sat down at the table and looked at the food that they were making wearily; who knows what could be in it.

Fred turned and looked at me, "you're up early."

"I'm always up early; why are you up?"

George attempted to flip a pancake while talking to me but it fell on the floor. I watched in disgust as he picked it back up wiped it off and threw it right back on the skillet. He turned at me and grinned, "you can have that one. And we're up because it's our turn to fix breakfast. But since you're up, you can help."

"I would but you seem to have some sort of system going here, I don't want to mess it up."

They laughed, "good excuse but not good enough get your butt up here and earn your keep."

Fred instructed me to make scrambled eggs, which I wasn't entirely sure how to do but I think that I improvised very nicely. All right so they turned out this weird greenish color, but I was still proud of myself. "The eggs are done," I yelled to the twins.

They walked over and looked at my creation a minute before cracking up with laughter. I scowled at them, "what?"

George began to spit out words in between laughs, "oh god, that is priceless! This is even better than the time that Ron made that sausage that was so burnt that we ended up using them as miniature buldger bats." I tried to stay angry but once I looked down at the dark green eggs I couldn't help but join in with the laughter.

After that Fred and George seemed to accept me as a member of the family. Laughter is the key to many things, including the twin's hearts. The rest of the week went off without a hitch; Hermione was avoiding me at all costs and Harry and Ron still seemed apprehensive about me staying with them but I didn't really need or want any of their approval.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One afternoon I was taking a walk outside when I heard an awful noise. It sounded like a high-pitched wailing sound. I looked around for the source of my ear's discomfort and spotted Hermione bawling her eyes out on a bench in the now dead garden.

I started to walk back inside and leave her there but I felt kind of guilty just leaving her in her obvious misery. I sighed and turned around. "Damn conscience," I muttered to myself before sitting beside her on the stone bench.

She looked up at me with her tear-stained eyes, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted a place to sit down and this seemed to be the only available source."

She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes; "well it's not available so why don't you just leave!"

I stood up, "if you insist."

I began to head towards the door when she sniffled and called out, "wait. Virginia, can I ask you something?"

I sat back down, "trouble with Spanish?"

She shook her head, "no more like trouble with men. How long have you and Draco been together?"

"About six months, why?"

She sighed, "you guys were friends before you went out and it developed into a relationship, it isn't awkward or anything for you, is it?" I answered no and wondered if she was crying over Harry or Ron.

She laughed bitterly, "oh course it wasn't awkward for you and Draco. Every bloody guy in the school wants to go out with you, why should your best friend be any exception?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're Virginia Evansole. You are that girl that has the mysterious aura about her, you are the girl that most people would kill to look like, you are the girl that every guy in the school looks at from the corner of their eye when they're supposed to be talking to their girlfriend."

"That's not my problem Hermione. It's not as though I care if people think that I'm beautiful, mysterious, or whatever. The only person who's opinion truly matters to me about all that is Draco and I know for a fact that he thinks that I'm beautiful because of who I am not what I look like on the outside."

She looked confused, "but you're cold on the inside. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that you are this unfeeling cruel person that doesn't care about anyone. I mean, I know that he's Malfoy and all, but he finds that beautiful?"

I glared at her, "do not pretend to know me. I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Ron or you and Harry or you and whoever; but maybe you should just stop before you allow your envy to swallow you whole. I know how I appear to be to other people but just because that's how I seem that does not mean that's how I am. Very few people actually know me and you are not one of them. Don't get things confused, I don't give a damn about you; just consider this free advice, do not become some angry bitter person because someone won't notice you the way that you want them to. You can't live your life for someone else, it'll only end in disappointment."

She wailed loudly, "I know but I can't help it. I've done everything in the world to try and let Ron, I mean this guy, know that I feel that way about him, but he's too thick to notice a hint when he gets one!"

I sighed, "Look, it's common knowledge that 'this guy' also known as Ron is not the brightest in the bunch. Instead of dropping subtle hints that he'll never pick up why don't you just talk to him?"

"I can't. I've never been good at telling guys that I like them. I have always been the bookworm with bad social skills, believe me I've read every book on the subject and none of them have helped me with talking to the opposite sex."

I shook my head in disbelief, "that's your problem, you can't just read a book on the subject. Reading is no exception for actual experience, you have to just go with your heart."

She wiped her tears away and blushed profusely. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with my nervous breakdown. I just haven't been having a very good break, with you here and all." I raised my eyebrows in confusion before she continued, "I mean, you're just so intimidating to me. I was always so shy in the muggle world and I was so determined to come to this one and be the outgoing popular girl that I always longed to be. But every time that I'm around you I just get these horrible flashbacks of being the only girl in my class that wasn't invited to the birthday parties and sleepovers."

"Why do I intimidate you?"

"I don't know, it's a lot of things. For one, you never show any emotion besides viciousness, nothing seems to bother you, and it just seems like you have the perfect life."

I laughed, "believe me, I do not have the perfect life, in fact it's far from it. I have a psychotic aunt who I'm sure is planning my death at this moment, I've had one friend my whole life, and about half of the people here wish that I would leave."

She cast her eyes down to the ground, "I don't want you to leave." I gave her a genuine smile and we walked back into the Weasley household together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas morning came and I actually found that I was a little excited to really celebrate the holidays for once. I woke up Hermione and Penelope and we went downstairs to find that all of the boys were already awake.

Everyone greeted each other and gave the standard "Happy Christmas" before looking anxiously towards the tree that held the few presents that could be bought.

The two eldest Weasley's handed out the presents, I wasn't really expecting anything so I was surprised when Charlie came up to me and handed me a poorly wrapped gift. Everyone took turns opening what they received and I looked at my present in confusion until it was my turn, wondering what it could be.

"Virginia, your turn." I looked up at Bill and saw him and Charlie fidgeting nervously. I opened the gift and held up a green sweater (A/N- I think that in British sweater is jumper, but I'm just going to stick with sweater!) with a gold V on the front of it, it seemed familiar but I couldn't remember why. Bill gave an explanation, "well, you see, mum always used to knit us sweaters every Christmas, and your color was green. I know that it's not much, but Charlie and I have both been working on it for a couple of months." I smiled as the memory of wearing around my sweater when I was little came back to me. I got up from my seat and gave them each a hug to show my appreciation for the gesture. I then put on the sweater and the various Weasley's started clapping and I heard the twins giving loud hoots.

Bill got up from his seat, "and that concludes this years Weasley Christmas festivities, please exit that way and do not forget to pick up your personal belongings."

Everyone laughed and began to gather up trash and things to throw away. I fingered the sweater before running upstairs to Percy's room. I dug through my trunk until I found the desired items and ran back down the stairs just as quickly as I had come. "Wait," I called out. "I have something that I want to give all of you."

They all looked at Bill and he gestured for everyone to sit back down. I walked over to where Bill and Charlie sat but made sure that all of the Weasley's could see me before I presented my gift. "I didn't have time to wrap this or anything, but these are something that I've had for years. They have helped me through hard times and I've always taken them with me everywhere. But I now realize that I'm not the only person that needs them, so I'm passing them on to all of you." I carefully sat the diary and photo album in Bill's lap and everyone else leaped up from their seats to see what I had given them.

Bill opened both and looked at me in astonishment, "this is mum's diary and pictures of her when she was young." I nodded and there was a collective gasp heard around the room. "Virginia," he breathed, "how…where…when…" Bill was beginning to get chocked up and couldn't even find the right sentence to say; so Charlie handled the questions for him.

"Where did you get these?"

I didn't like how everyone's inquiring eyes turned to me; it made me feel like some sort of criminal or something. "I just found them at Velena's." All right, so I didn't find the diary but telling them that Draco gave it to me would just bring up a lot of questions that I don't have answers to.

Each family member walked up and gave me a hug; even Ron. It was slightly uncomfortable for me to receive so much love and affection; I wasn't used to it. Percy gave me a light hug and whispered in my ear, "you have no idea how much this means to us, Velena has everything of mother's; we were actually starting to forget what she looked like." I nodded, as I had no response to that statement.

I felt kind of proud of myself. I thought that I would never give up my mother's things; there was a time when I wouldn't even let others look at them. But I came to the realization that I am not the only person that lost her, and I'm not the only person that needs to feel closer to her. I've looked at the pictures and read that diary so many times that they are both branded in my memory, as well as my heart. She is always with me, I don't need her belongings to tell me that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night I was sitting down in the living room by myself just thinking about how much I had changed over the last few months; when Harry came down and sat on the couch with me.

"Hello Virginia."

"Potter."

He glared but it wasn't very intimidating being that his hair was half covering his eyes. "You know, I had the courtesy to use your real name you could use mine."

I rolled my eyes, "all right, _Harry_ was there something that you wanted?"

"You know, you make it extremely difficult to be nice to you."

"So I've been told."

He sighed and pushed his messy hair back with his hand. "I just wanted to tell you that it was a really good thing that you did for them today; it really means a lot to the Weasley's to have those things."

"Glad to have your approval, was that all?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, "no, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else. You're friends or whatever with Professor Lupin, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends or whatever, why?"

"I just, I don't know, I just get this weird feeling about him. Sometimes I see him looking at me and I swear that he looks as though he's about to cry. So I figured that since I see you talking to him sometimes maybe you know why."

"I don't know why." I did know something, but that was personal information that Remus shared with me, I wasn't going to just blurt it out.

He looked disappointed, "oh, well thanks anyway." He sighed and got up and I recalled how Remus looked when he told me that he knew Harry's parents before they died. For the second time that week I cursed my conscience and called Harry back.

"He knew you're parents; maybe that's why he gets so sad around you."

Harry's green eyes lit up, "he knew my parents?"

I nodded, "but I swear, that's all that I know. If you want to know more you'll have to talk to him but leave my name out of it." Harry nodded and looked as though he wanted to hug me, so I slid farther away from him.

He started to leave when we heard two people coming down the stairs. Both of our eyes followed the feet that were descending down until we discovered that it was Ron and Hermione. I figured that Harry would run over to them but instead he looked at me and put a finger over his lips to signal silence. I nodded in understanding and we both turned back to watch his two friends.

"Hermione, I just don't understand why you've been so weird lately."

Hermione huffed and put her hands on her waist, "well if you don't know I'm certainly not going to tell you."

"But Hermione," he whined, "Why can't you just be normal?" She growled and pushed past him but he caught her by the arm. "Wait, I'm sorry that I've been such a git or whatever to you lately to make you mad at me. Please just forgive me, I hate it when we fight."

She sighed and lifted her head up in exasperation. I saw her eyes get wide and she interrupted Ron, who was still apologizing. "Ron, look up." He followed her gaze and gasped while she only smiled, "it's mistletoe, you do know the tradition, don't you?" He nodded and looked nervous. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head at the last second and made sure that it landed on her lips. 

I smiled as she took her risk and saw Harry doing the same. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "it's about time, they've liked each other for years." Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and I began to wonder how long they could manage without air. Finally Harry got tired of seeing the people that he considered to be his brother and sister go at it with each other and he cleared his throat loudly.

They bother jerked away from each other and blushed a deep red. Harry only laughed, "I always knew that you two would get together; although I didn't figure that Hermione would have to make the first move, shame on you Ron."

"Shut up Harry," they said in unison. I smiled and mouthed good job to Hermione, she continued to blush but mouthed a thank you back anyway. The dream team eventually left the room and I was left to ponder once more on how much I had changed; who would have thought that I would end up witnessing Ron and Hermione's first kiss and I had nothing negative to say about it. However, it did remind me of Draco and while I had been kind of sad to leave the Weasley's, I was happy that I was going to see him the next day. I only hoped that I could avoid Lucius and Velena during my stay there, but since when have any of my wishes came true?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N All right, that was over four thousand two hundred words!! And I didn't even get to the Malfoy Manor! I kind of got Weasley mania and I just had to get some scenes with Harry and Hermione in, since they were there. Also sorry if you guys aren't R/H shippers but I am and I felt like getting some fluff in because after this point there is going to be a lot of drama. I know that I said that Velena would return but I didn't feel like dealing with her but I promise that you will see her in the next chapter, along with Draco and Lucius and some other fun people! Thanks for reading and remember to review!!!

****

**k00lgirl1808**- Well, since you wanted more Weasley interaction, hopefully this chapter quenched your thirst, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Darcel- If I find any good AU fics, you'll be the first person that I tell! I like your Voldemort reasoning, it's very original, not to mention a cool idea! I'll think about it and thanks for the review!

****

Ace of Spades- Yeah, I know, ff.net is being weird. I found your review, it just didn't leave it in order. Anyway I went back and added a response to it at the end of my last chapter, sorry that I forgot you, it wasn't on purpose! I know that you've been waiting for your Weasley action so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Dassa Mudruffin**- I hope that you enjoyed the Weasley Christmas and I'm not sure what's up with Sally (All right, I am sure, but I'm not telling, lol!) Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you think that the Sally thing is going to be interesting!

****

Zainab- Sorry that your computer isn't working, mine messes up all of the time too! Thank you for taking the time to review and I hope that your computer doesn't give you any more trouble!

Marchione- All right, you caught me! I did say that she went to Hogsmead and walked to their house but then I got to thinking and I never said that The Burrow was destroyed, so why couldn't they live in it? And being the lazy author that I am I didn't feel like changing the chapter, but I did say that she walked for a while so lets just pretend that she walked for a _long_ while. Good catch and thanks for reviewing!

****

JerseyPike- Yeah, you're right, I should change the California State Prison thing being as it's American and muggle. However, I am a lazy lazy author and I might get around to it, but then again I might not, lol! Thank you so much for pointing it out to me and also thank you for all of the great compliments that you left!

****

Kryptonite- Thank you for the review, and yes I am very happy, lol! I'll read your story as soon as I have time, which will be after Tuesday because that's when I'm done with exams!! And I'm glad that you agree with me on the torture thing, lol!

****

**AnGeL*Of*MiNe**- I don't know why you don't want Velena back in the story; she is such a sweet, loving, caring person who only brings people joy. All right I'll stop with the lies before I go to hell, lol! I don't really like her that much either but she mixes things up, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Nirvana- Thank you so much for pointing out to me that the first and second chapters switched, I never would have noticed so I really appreciate it! Hopefully this chapters length makes up for the last one being kind of short and of course I would give you a hatchet! You should always run with sharp objects, especially at annoying little kids, lol! My finals are this week and I should be freaking but I am past the point of caring when it comes to school, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- Thank you very much for the compliment! I was really worried when I started this that people wouldn't take well to an AU story so whenever I get reviews like yours it makes me feel really good!

****

Auri- Patience is a virtue my dear, you will find out what is up with Sally in good time. Lol, I'm a dork! Velena is coming next chapter and hopefully you'll be a little surprised with her arrival! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lyss- *virtually whacks Lyss upside the head* Lol, sorry about that but you can't tell me to be violent, I'll talk it seriously. I'm such a dork, feel free to return the slap, lol! And big words rule because it's a great way to make your teachers feel dumb when you use a word that they don't know, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Keepergrl28914- Thank you so much for all of the wonderful compliments! And believe me, I know the feeling on getting caught up in a story! I have been yelled at by various members of my household many times for being on the internet too long! Thanks for reviewing!

Lily of the Shadow- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and thank you so much for reviewing!

****

**swt-angel-babi3**- I tried to give everyone a fast update but this chapter took me a long time for some reason. Thanks for reviewing and I should be updating soon since school will be over with!

****

Frananddragon- I know that Sally is confusing right now, she's being weird, lol! I should be giving everyone an explanation in about two or three chapters though. Damn essential background information that takes so long to lead up to what you want it to, lol! Sorry for the vent and thanks for reviewing!

****

Tabbycat2000- I'm glad that you find the story interesting! Thank you for reviewing and I love your evil cackle!

****

S.e.a- Sorry that you have writer's block on your story! I don't have time right now but as soon as I do I'll re-read the latest chapter and try to give you some ideas! Good catch on the man in the first chapter (did you read it again?) Anyway, your right, you will see him again in the story but I'm not sure when! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**RonandHerm4eva**- You know, it's really funny because I had just finished writing the end of this chapter and I went to check my reviews and I was actually thinking of you and how much I knew you would enjoy the R/H action and there was your review! I'll try and make it a little bit of a side story because I'm actually a big fan of that ship and I'm trying to get Virginia closer to Hermione because Herm has a big role coming up! Thanks for reviewing and also thanks for recommending the story, I appreciate it!

****

Mixed- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you think that this is original and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- My idea with McGonagall was to have kind of my own version of how Snape is to Harry. Gryffindors and Slytherins have always been enemies and I think that she would hold some resentment to Slytherins, especially Virginia who is not the easiest person to get along with. Thanks for all of the advice as well as the review!

Hey I'm really sorry if I left anybody off of this list but ff.net is messing up with my reviews and I can't access some of them! If you don't see your name I probably didn't receive your review but I thank you just the same!


	22. Rise and Fall

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N SCHOOL IS OVER FOR THIS YEAR!!! I am so happy right now that it is not even funny! This means that I am going to have hours each day to write and believe I have plans. Some people have been asking how much longer I plan for this story to be but I really don't know. I have from here to the ending vaguely planned in my head and if I had to make an educated guess I'm going to say probably five or six more chapters. Wow, it's getting close! My review thing is still messed up, I'm not sure if it's ff.net or my computer but the only way that I can read my reviews is to go to my e-mail and get them that way. So hopefully I'm receiving all of them but I don't know.

A/N 2- Okay some people wanted to know what Virginia said in Spanish in the last chapter. Here is what she was supposed to be saying but my Spanish is not that great so I know that it probably wasn't completely right.

Truly it was eight when I perfected the language, I began to learn it at six. I also know French, German, Dutch, and Italian so do not insult my intelligence by suggesting that I was not able to learn a language as a child because I learned five.

Chapter Twenty-two

Rise and Fall

__

I always said that I was gonna make it,  
Now it's plain for everyone to see,  
But this game I'm in don't take no prisoners,  
Just casualties Craig David

The next morning I left the simple life at the Weasley household and went back to the harsh reality that waited for me at Malfoy Manner. I was anxious to see Draco but I couldn't rid myself of the sinking feeling in my stomach that warned me of Velena.

I could hear Draco's voice in my head telling me that Velena and Lucius had a close alliance; there was no way that he would allow me to stay in their home in secret. I stood in the Malfoy's fireplace for several minutes contemplating the idea of simply flooing back to The Burrow and sending Draco an owl.

"Virginia, what pleasant surprise to see you in my home of all places. I was beginning to think that you had went to live with the muggles." 

"Hello Lucius." I greeted him coldly as my thoughts of escape flew out the window.

"You know you aunt is quite anxious to see you, she has been rather worried about you lately."

Yeah, I was sure that she was _very_ worried about me worried that I would spoil the Evansole name perhaps.

"Well, come out of the fireplace Virginia; you know that you are always welcome here." Our conversation would have seemed somewhat pleasant to an outsider who didn't know the hidden meanings behind every word that was said. Lucius was very much aware that I knew what he meant by "you are always welcome here." He might as well have told me that as soon as he had a moment he was going to inform Velena of my whereabouts; I was welcome to stay because while I was here they could keep tabs on me. I knew that it was a mistake coming here.

But I was trapped now so I came out of the fireplace and retreated to Draco's room where I knew that he spent most of his time. Quality family time is not something that you find at the Malfoy Manner. The three members of the family spend most of their time separated and when they are together it became a contest of sorts for them to attempt to manipulate and outsmart the others.

I slipped into his room and saw him reading in an armchair. I smiled and quietly crept across the room before sliding right into his lap. "Hey handsome," I greeted while laughing at his expression.

"Hello beautiful," he returned with a kiss. He looked me over as best he could since I was sitting on him, "well, it looks like your still in one piece so I suppose that I don't have to make any visits to any of the Weasleys."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure that you could take them all." He scowled and I gave his arm a playful squeeze, "whew, look at those guns!"

He attempted to stay angry but soon returned my smile. "What happened to you over the past few weeks, I don't think that I've ever seen you like this."

"I don't know what happened. When I was there with all of these people who lead normal lives it was just like I became the carefree teenager that I should be. For once in my life I feel happy." My smile soon faltered though, "but I'm sure that I'll be getting a harsh reminder of who I am shortly, I had a run in with your father. He found me in the fireplace when I arrived, it was as if he was expecting me or something."

Draco looked concerned, "I didn't tell him that you were coming. You told me before that you thought that Velena had some sort of tracking system on you or people always watching you; maybe she told him when you arrived."

"I don't know. Draco I don't want to see her. My Christmas has been going so good and all she'll do is ruin it. I'm worried that something big is coming; she's left me alone for months, as if she doesn't care where I am or what I'm doing. I know how she is, she's planning something. I ran away and embarrassed her as well as the Evansole name and it's not likely that she is going to just forget something like that. She's luring me into a false sense of security and when she feels that I least expect it, she's going to strike."

He rubbed my back in a soothing way, "so prepare. Don't allow her to catch you off guard. You are a Slytherin, be cunning and find out what she's planning and when she goes to execute it make your counter-attack. Beat her at her own game and be rid of her."

I nodded and I knew that he was right. I had to stop living in the fantasy world that I had been in the past few weeks and get ready to go at Velena with everything that I had. She killed my parents and I would take her down by any means necessary. But I still had some reservations about my boyfriend. "And where will you be when this 'battle' between my aunt and I happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Draco is that when it comes down to the wire where do your loyalties lie? You know that your father has an alliance with Velena and you know that if she asks him to he will fight with her. If you have to choose will you be willing to fight against your own father, will you be willing to use any means necessary to make sure that Velena gets what is coming to her?"

He closed his eyes as he knew that he was going to loose something no matter which way he went. He sighed deeply and looked me in the eye, "if I am forced to make a choice I will go against Lucius if necessary. We made a pact a long time ago Virginia and I do not intend of breaking it."

I smiled and remembered our promise. We looked at each other and repeated our pact together, "responsibilities and family ties may be broken but in the end, it's only me and you." We made that two years ago when we decided that a full allegiance to each other was essential to our survival.

"So, what do you think is going on?" I asked Draco. "What do you think that she's planning?"

He sighed, "I don't know. Velena is clever and she should not be underestimated but I think that she depends on her alliances to get anything done. My father has given her many favors and I know that she has a specific group of men that she manipulates and uses to her advantage whenever she feels like it."

"Her specific group of men, would I know any of them?"

He shrugged, "perhaps. If she was going to send anyone after you if would probably be a person that she thinks that you have never seen before so we can rule out Lucius and any man that she has specifically introduced you to."

"But are we sure that she is going to send someone after me? I have a feeling that her hatred for me is the same that she felt for my mother. If she went after my mother alone then what's to say that she will not do the same with me?"

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure that Velena killed your mother. I have my suspicions but I told you that out of anger. But even if she didn't carry out the order herself that's not to say that she didn't have someone else do it for her." I nodded and we dropped the unpleasant conversation for a bit and we each simply got lost in our thoughts until there was a sharp knock at the door.

We both stood up and looked at the door suspiciously; every servant in the house had specific orders to not disturb Draco under any circumstances. As Draco walked towards the door to open it the person behind it decided to accomplish that task themselves.

Lucius causally strolled into the room and Draco positioned himself in front of me. "Did you need something father?"

Lucius looked around the room with extreme interest. "Draco, I do believe that it is high time for this room to be redecorated. Why if your mother saw it she would be simply appalled, everything in here is at least five years out of date."

Draco turned to me and shot me a confused look before returning the mask of impassiveness that all Malfoys are supposed to have. "Thank you for your advice father, good day."

Lucius chose to ignore Draco's send-off. "Draco, why on earth are you blocking Virginia from my vision, move aside." Draco did as he was told and I suddenly felt naked under the incriminating eye of Lucius Malfoy. He walked up to me and placed a finger under my chin tilting it up to be at a better angle to his own face, "after all," Lucius continued, "a delicate flower such as Virginia is far too beautiful to be hidden in the shadows."

I wanted to jerk my head away from him but I refused to show fear. I heard Draco growl in anger beside of me. Lucius dropped my chin and turned to his son with a cruel smile, "possessive are we Draco? Did I not teach you that it is only polite to share your toys?"

"Too bad for you she is not a toy. Is that all father or did you need something else?"

Lucius continued to smile as if he had gone insane, "no that is all…for now anyway." He left the room just as he had come and we were left to ponder just what the hell all of that had meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night I was lying awake in Draco's spare bed when I heard the door the joined his two bedrooms open. I sat up and made out Draco's figure in the darkness. I waited for him to come closer to me before I spoke, "what's wrong, is something happening?"

He sat down on the bed beside of me. "Your aunt is here."

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching my father ever since that little scene that he caused this afternoon, she is in his study now."

I nodded and we left the bedroom and headed towards Lucius's study to spy on the two to hopefully gather some information that could help us. I turned to Draco, "maybe you should go back to your room and let me do this alone." He started to protest but I cut him off, "you know that it's very likely that whoever is listening in to their conversation will be caught and it would be better if that person was me; you don't have to defy your father yet, we can use him to our advantage."

I could tell that he didn't want to, but he agreed with me. Draco went back to his room to wait for me but made me promise that I would be as safe as possible. I knew that it wasn't really a dangerous mission, Velena wouldn't do anything to me tonight, she would want me to be caught off guard.

I crept to the door that was slightly ajar and positioned myself so I could see the two figures in the room. Velena was looking angry and Lucius was standing in front of her, I strained my ears so I could make out what they were saying.

"…Honestly Velena, you have failed with the girl."

"I have not failed Lucius, she is still in my control." So they were discussing me. I shrugged as that information dawned on me, I should have suspected as much.

I turned my attention back to their conversation to hear Velena continuing with her explanation. "Perhaps you are right though, the girl is extremely difficult, maybe it is time to execute the emergency plan."

"It is already happening."

She looked appalled, "and you felt no need to tell me?"

"I took it into my own accord that you had more pressing issues to worry about."

She smirked and began to playfully run her fingers down his arm, "what's the matter Lucius, don't you trust me anymore?"

He grabbed her hand and forced her to stop, "we have never trusted one another Velena, why would I start now? I only did what our lord instructed me to years ago. I carried out my orders, it had nothing to do with you."

She smiled, "I do hope that it works, I so look forward to having our lord back." I began to get confused, their lord? Were they death eaters? I paled as it all began to come together, they _were_ death eaters. Why didn't I see this before? And Velena said that she looked forward to the dark lord coming back into power, did that mean that he was coming back? Ever since Harry Potter had destroyed him as a child he had never been heard of again, but if what they were saying was true…

Lucius still held on to Velena's hand as they continued with their conversation. "Yes, well I must say that he will be quite pleased that we have accomplished his goals." Lucius smirked at her, "although, some of us took more drastic measures than needed."

Velena scowled, "I think that it was needed and don't even pretend that you got no pleasure out of your 'task'."

"That is besides that point, I was ordered to while you killed for the sheer gratification of destroying the one thing that you were ever jealous of."

"Oh please, if I'm going down on the jealousy ship then I'm taking you with me. You were so jealous of Arthur even that blind fool could see it."

"Me, jealous of a Weasley? Hardly. But come now Velena, tell me that you didn't loathe your sister. Tell me that you weren't so envious of her that the hatred that you felt carries on today. Tell me that you don't look back on her murder with an almost fondness of sorts. You enjoyed killing her didn't you? You enjoyed it so much that you wish that she were still alive simply so that you could do it again."

"Fine," Velena hissed. "You're right, I did get pleasure from it. Happy? Now on to more important matters, I need to speak with Virginia."

"I don't think that I can permit that."

"And why not?"

Lucius looked lazily at his fingers, "the girl still has somewhat of a trust for me, why would I betray that by turning her in to you?"

"All right, be that way. But at least find a way to take that ridiculous spell off of her, I cannot lose all contact with her; she might start to think that I have let her go." He nodded and agreed to take off the untraceable spell that Remus had administered during the summer.

Velena got out her wand and prepared to apparate but she turned back to Lucius. "She suspects nothing?"

He shook his head no, "she is completely naïve about the whole situation."

Velena smiled, "good, make sure that it stays that way." She then lowered her voice and I leaned in closer to the door to try and make out what she was saying. Closer, and closer, I could almost hear her when I suddenly lost my footing and fell into the door causing it come wide open.

They both looked in surprise towards the door. Velena smiled viciously while Lucius looked furious. Velena walked over and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. "Eavesdropping are we Virginia?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Okay, so that was a lot shorter than the last chapter but this was originally all supposed to be a combined chapter with the Weasley Christmas. But I got so caught up in writing all of those scenes last chapter that I had to make this a separate one so it's kind of short. But you did get a quick update, so don't complain. From here on out there is a lot of long complicated stuff that I have to find a way to string together, but don't worry; I'll try to get it all out soon. Please continue to review, like I said before my reviews are getting messed up but I think that I'm still receiving most of them! Sorry for the cliffhanger but since I'm out of school I'll give you guys another update in the next couple of days!

****

Darcel- I know, this story has gotten long! When I started it I actually only planned to have four characters that I was going to go in depth with and those would really be the only people that you noticed in the story but I kind of just keep adding more characters and it's really evolved. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kryptonite- I'm glad that you didn't mind the Ron and Hermione scene, I wasn't originally going to put it in but I'm a fan of that ship and after her talk with Hermione I just felt like I needed to so that could be resolved. And I've kind of missed Remus as well, but don't worry, he has a big scene coming up! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ace of Spades- I'm glad that your prom went better than you expected, and sorry that the last update took me a little while. I just got bogged down with school work and it was either get an F or write. Actually writing won out towards the end, but that's besides the point, lol! And I am also very happy that I reached a conclusion on the Tom/Voldemort thing as well. Remus does have something to do with it but probably not in the way that you expect. Or maybe so, I don't know how your thinking, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Thank you so much, I'm so glad that you love the story! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

****

RonandHerm4eva- Ha, I had a feeling that you would enjoy the end of the last chapter. I was actually kind of mixed about doing it because I know that some of the people that read this fic are fans of that ship and some aren't but in the end I was just like screw it, I love R/Hr and that's all that matters, lol! I agree with you on the Weasleys being a good influence on her and thanks for reviewing!

****

Eclipse- You have no idea how happy your review made me! I was actually really anxious about how people would react to Virginia last chapter so when I read your review and you said that you loved the gradual change, I'm not kidding you, I squealed in delight, lol! Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciated it!

****

Nirvana- Wow, two thumbs up on the last chapter, thanks! Sorry that you didn't get your D/G action this chapter but I'll try to write some in soon! Thanks for reviewing and also thanks for wishing me luck on my finals, I think that they went well! Oh, and I got both of your reviews, they don't show up on the site, but they got e-mailed to me!!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Don't worry, I didn't take any offense to you correcting my Spanish, I actually appreciate it. I'm pretty bad when it comes to other languages, mostly because I'm too lazy about them. You should hear my German, it sounds like a cat coughing up a hairball or something, lol! Thanks for telling me what was up with ff.net, I hope that they get everything fixed on their site soon! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you are getting reviews on your fic, you deserve them!

****

edge head- I'm glad that you got your computer fixed and that you enjoyed the Weasley interaction. I'm going to try and get some more in soon, I always miss the Weasleys when they go away, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Champagne- Hmm, I'm not really sure what you mean. Did you want Draco/Ginny like action or just the two of them spending time together? Well they had a lot of alone time in this chapter, but they didn't put it to very good use, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- Happy belated Birthday! We're the same age now! Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long, but I promise that I'll make the next one a long one just for you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the Ron/Hermione scene and I get what you mean about Harry. I've written Harry/Ginny stories before so it's kind of hard for me to write them as just friends or whatever. Thanks for reviewing! Also, thank you for wishing me luck on my exam, hopefully it worked! (Thank you for leaving another review when yours didn't post but don't worry, I received it in my e-mail!)

****

Caffeine- I love you so much for reminding me about Blaise! I'm serious I'm dedicating the chapter to you that he is going to be in because I was actually stuck on one part of my plot and I needed someone for one specific role but I didn't know who and I didn't know how to make the connection and then you gave it to me!! Thanks for reviewing and I owe you!

****

Cactuskitty- Thank you so much for saying that! I know what you mean about trying to read something and the site just gives you that page experiencing overload thing, it always makes me so mad because I'll be in the middle of something and then I can't continue it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that ff.net doesn't give you any more trouble! Also, I really appreciate all that you said about my characterization and plot, I've worked really hard on both of those so I love that you said something about them!

****

Lindsay- Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me. I am always so flattered and shocked when I read reviews like your because I never honestly even expected people to like this story. Thank you for reviewing and I really appreciate what you said.

****

swt-angel-babi3- I know, nobody wants Lucius and Velena to find her, but come on, how interesting would the plot be if she had no problems and could just live at The Burrow with Draco, lol! I hope that you liked this chapter even though your least favorite characters returned. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Writing*-*Wonder- I'm glad that you enjoyed the Weasley family Christmas and it also made my day to know that you found it funny. I'm always a little apprehensive about putting humor in because apart from sarcasm I'm not a very funny person, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I'm nervous about uploading this, I hope that it works!

****

AnGeL*Of*MiNe- Ha, little ray of sunshine, that'll be the day, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter!

K00lgirl1808- Really? That means a lot to me when people tell me that this is one of their favorite stories! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it and thank you for reviewing!

****

S.e.a and Nalia- You really used one of my plot ideas!!! Okay even if it was just a little bit of my idea I'm still really excited and proud! Okay now I'm being dorky, but for real that is so cool! And you are actually not that far off with the guy in the first chapter, he is returning and when he does I'll give you brownie points for remembering him! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you enjoyed the R/Hr action!

****

Daeva- Thank you so much, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Emily22- Thank you, I'm glad that you find this original! Thanks for reviewing!

****

FemmeDraconis- You know I've had a couple of people compare this to _Great Expectations_. I haven't read it though, is it good? Probably a dumb question, it was written by Dickens right? So of course it's good. If I was going to compare this to anything it would be _White Oleander_, my idea for Virginia was actually inspired by the main character of that book. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you find it original!

****

Cheeryfizz- Thank you, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this even though you don't normally like AU fics. It always makes me feel so good when people say that. Also thanks for the compliment on my writing style, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

KeeperOfTheMoon- I'm so glad that you like this! I love all of your stories so I was really excited to receive your review! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you update Black Fire as well as your other stories soon!

Again, I'm sorry if I missed anybody and if I did then thank you so much for reviewing! The next chapter will be out in a couple of days probably, depending on how fast I can write it!


	23. Until the End of Time

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Thank God that I can finally update. I had the last chapter done for the longest time before I could post it. Oh well, it's in the past now. I wanted to clear one thing up that I should have done at the end of the last chapter, but I didn't. Voldemort has not returned, as far as everyone in my world is concerned Harry killed him as a baby and he has not been heard from sense.

A/N 2- Okay I just want to warn you that this chapter may be drama filled because I just got back home from taking the ACT's and I am not exactly in a happy-go-lucky kind of mood. Whoever invented the idea of taking a taking a four hour test on a Saturday morning needs to be shot. Anyone got a gun? No? All right, I'll just shut up and write then.

Chapter Twenty-three

Until The End of Time

__

And in the end drinking henessy made all my enemies envy me  
So cold when I flow eliminating easily  
Fall to their knees, they plead for their right to breath  
While begging me to keep the peace 2pac

"Eavesdropping are we Virginia?" 

I glared up at Velena who still had a tight grip on my arm. I saw Lucius out of the corner of my eye twirling his wand and I figured that it was best to feign innocence. "I was just walking through the hall and I tripped."

Lucius walked towards us and released me from Velena's grasp, "and why were you wandering about the Manor at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was heading towards the library to get something to read; Draco told me that I was always welcome to your books." Lucius and Velena stared at each other as if they were attempting to communicate without having to speak in front of me.

Finally Lucius turned back to me, "very well Virginia. I believe that you should be heading back to your room though, I will escort you back."

I nodded but Velena raised a hand in protest, "if you don't mind Lucius I would like a minute alone with my niece before she goes back to bed." 

Lucius looked as though he was about to protest but with one look at Velena he thought better of it. "Then I will retire for the evening, Velena I believe that you know the way out."

He left the room and Velena waited a minute before angrily grabbing my upper arm again and dragging me across the room where she threw me into a chair. I rubbed my sore arm for dramatic affect as she paced in front of the chair. "Hello Virginia," she purred, "I am so happy to see you."

I smiled sadistically, "I bet that you are." I lifted up my sleeve and examined the red marks that had formed in the shapes of her fingers, "do you know if they send people to Azkaban for child abuse these days?"

She ignored my question, "I will give you this opportunity to explain your actions for the past few months; and it had better be good Virginia because your behavior has been simply atrocious."

I gave her a smirk before going back to my arm, "do you know any good healing spells?"

She hissed in anger, "enough about your arm! I am appalled at you Virginia and I want an explanation right now!"

I stood up so that I was eye level with her, "I don't owe you an explanation for anything. I am not the naïve child that you presume that I am and whatever your game is rest assured that I'll figure it out and I will take you down if it's the last thing that I do."

She raised her eyebrows in challenge, "and what can you do to me? You are nothing but an impractical little child with hopes and aspirations that will only lead to your death, just like your mother."

"And you would know wouldn't you, being that you are the one that killed her and all."

She smiled, "I thought that you were just passing through the hall Virginia, how could you know that?"

"I don't need to eavesdrop to see what's standing right in front of me." The smirk returned to my face as I continued, "tell me, _Aunt_ Velena, why did you hate my mother so? Jealousy perhaps?" I rubbed my chin as if I was in deep thought, "but what could you have been jealous of? She was better looking than you? No, you're far too vain to even think that. Maybe your own mother liked her more, maybe she was smarter." I stopped my act and my voice took on a razor sharp edge, "or maybe you couldn't deal with the fact that a certain Malfoy wanted her and not you, so you killed her for it."

She laughed mercilessly, "you silly girl, you honestly believe that I killed Molly over a man? Believe me, your mother was not the saint that you proclaim her to be; she had it coming."

"And you felt that you needed to be the one to give it to her? My God, if you 'got what was coming' to you, you would be dead a hundred times over by now!"

All of the sudden I felt the right side of my face grow hot, it stung with pain and it took me a moment to realize what had even happened. I felt my eyes brim with the immediate unwanted reactionary tears as Velena fumed across from me.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner! I still control you Virginia and you will not forget it!" I gingerly touched the spot where her hand had been a few seconds before, in an almost shock of sorts. I certainly hadn't expected that. She gave me one final glare before appartating out of the Malfoy Manor.

On shaky legs I stumbled my way back to Draco's room. I opened the door and saw him anxiously waiting on the bed. I quickly wiped my tears as he jumped off of the bed and ran towards me.  


"What's wrong, what happened?" 

I shook myself out of my shock and kept my check covered from his view, "nothing."

He removed my hand and took a sharp intake of air. He then took several angry breaths before even attempting to speak. "Who hit you?" He said each word in a threatening manner, each slowly and with much vehemence.

I was getting ready to deny and avoid the question when I realized that I had no reason to protect her. Why should I lie about it? It would be in my favor to run through the streets proclaiming it. "My dear aunt, who else?"

"I'll kill her." As he said the words I knew that he meant them, and that frightened me. Just how deep was our relationship? What is it when your partner wants murder on the person who dares to strike you. Is that love? I wasn't even sure if I knew how to love, and if I'm not sure if I even know how to, then it can't be love; can it?

"Don't, I want that pleasure to myself." He nodded in understanding before lifting me up and carrying me over to his bed. I didn't say a word as he pulled back the sheets and placed me in them. He then walked to the over side of the bed and laid next to me, wrapping me in his arms with protection as if I were an object or something that he could keep from harm. And for the first time that I could remember I had a peaceful night of sleep, in the arms of the person that I…liked a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remained at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the break but Draco made sure that I did not see Lucius, or anyone else for the matter. He took my swollen check way to seriously; he made me stay in bed while he "nursed me back to health." That boy has issues sometimes.

When it came time to return to Hogwarts I was eager to go, it was time for me to start my plan. I knew that I needed to gather materials on everything to do with the Evansole family as well as the Dark Arts. I needed to learn the Evansole secrets. There was something hidden amongst them that Velena did not want me to know.

I knew that she didn't kill my mother over Lucius. That could have been a factor but Velena was not the type to ever gain feelings for anyone, much less a man. My mother knew the Evansole secrets and she said they were bleak and horrible. Her biggest fear was Velena revealing them to Arthur, so they must have been bad. If Velena thought that she was going to tell the ministry then she would have killed her for sure. That must have been her motive. I hoped that was her motive, because that was all that I had.

I didn't know how to search for the deeply hidden secrets of the Evansole family so I started out with something that I could actually gain materials on, the Dark Arts. Most of the beneficial books on the subject are in the restricted section of the library, so I figured that Remus was my best shot at getting a written permission slip.

I walked into the DADA classroom and found Remus sitting at his desk grading papers. "Hey stranger, long time no see," I greeted with a smile.

He looked up at me with a confused expression, "hello Virginia, why are you so cheerful?" It was at this point that I realized that I needed an attitude change. When a girl greets someone with a smile and they act like hell has just frozen over, something needs to be done.

I smiled in response to his question, "do I need a reason to be happy? Maybe I'm just excited to see you."

He gave me a skeptical look, "you want something, don't you? But now the question is, what could _you_ need from _me_?"

I put a mock hand over my heart, "I am offended that you would think that, I mean I just came in to say hello and ask you about your holidays and here you have to go and accuse me of such atrocious matters."

He shook his head and smiled, "as much as I would love to believe that I'm going to have to go with my instincts; so why don't you just go ahead and ask, I'm sure that you'll get your way."

"All right, if you insist on me asking you for something; how about a pass for the restricted section of the library?" 

"And why would you need that?"

"A personal project to challenge my intelligence." He looked conflicted at this. Remus was one of those professors that believed no student should just float through a class, as he knew that I did. So me telling him that I wanted to challenge myself was music to his ears.

"I suppose that I could give you approval for that," he said with a look of delight. "But I would like to see this project of yours when it's finished. You know, perhaps you could do this as a project for my class and when you're done I could grade it and that could be your final marks for the year."

I forced the smile to remain on my face, "that sounds…great. Positively inspired, so if you could just write that then I can get started right away." Remus just continued to grin at me as he wrote the permission slip and handed it to me.

I read it over once before thanking him and heading to the library. Damn, now I was actually going to have to do something. And I knew that Remus would expect something that required effort on my part. Oh well, I could worry about that later, I had more important things to do now.

I gave the parchment to the librarian and she gave me clearance to the entire library, something that I had been longing for since I was a first year. I soon became absorbed in the dark corners of the library surrounded by books that should have been outlawed from school and society in general years ago.

I discovered some of the more interesting curses and spells that had been invented, but nothing really helped me. I didn't just want to kill Velena; death was too good for her. I wanted her to _suffer_, I wanted her to endure the pains and hardships that she had evoked on so many others. I may have been changing my attitude towards life and other people, but that didn't mean that I didn't still have the same ruthlessness and thirst for revenge that had always been inside of me.

I stayed in the library until it closed for the night. I put the materials that I had been looking at back, I wouldn't dare take them out with me; no one needed to know that I was studying up on dark curses.

I returned to the Slytherin rooms and made my way up to the fifth year girl's dormitories. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and was greeted with the snores of my roommates. I found my bed through the darkness and laid down. When my head hit the pillow I felt something between my head and the soft material. I picked it up and found that a piece of parchment had been placed there. With confusion I took the paper down to the common room so I could see what it said.

The fire held enough light to make out words so I bent down next to it. The message on the parchment only brought more confusion; it simply read _Soon the time will come for us to be together._ If the words weren't weird enough, it was written in blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grew to dread the night as more of the strange letters kept appearing on my bed. I didn't tell anyone of them, not even Draco. I knew that he would only get angry and worried and I didn't need that right now. I had no clue as to who could be giving them to me. I thought that it might have been some sort of joke, but it was going to far to be that. No one cared enough about pranks to use their blood every night to send me a message.

My trips to the library continued, my research was too important to let this interfere with it. I was leaving the library one night when I ran into Hermione, literally. My belongings, as well as hers, went flying through the air.

"Oops, sorry Virginia, I didn't even see you coming."

"It's alright," I mumbled as we began to pick up our respective things. Hermione spotted a piece of paper and raised it up with interest. She read the words and her eyes grew wide as she looked at me.

"Is this yours?" She asked with fear evident in her voice. I snatched the paper away from her and read it for myself, it was one of my notes, I forgot that I had even had it with me; I had been searching for tracing spells to see who had sent it.

"No." I snapped at her. It was none of her business and I hoped for her sake that she made sure that it remained that way.

She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth in disbelief, "It _is_ yours, isn't it! That's why you've been looking so angry and paranoid lately, isn't it? You've received more than one of these I bet."

"Stay out of it Hermione, it doesn't involve you."

"Stay out of it?" She asked the question as if it was the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard. "You have to tell someone, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, _anyone_!"

"No. I don't have to tell anyone, it's not a big deal. This is merely one of my housemates idea of a joke; you just don't understand Slytherin humor." So what if that was a lame excuse, I didn't have time to think of a good one. I didn't give her time to contradict me on it as I stood up and left her sitting on the floor lost in her thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Kind of short again, but I promised a really quick update and this was all that I had time to write. I'll update again probably sometime in the middle of the week and that will be long because something big happens next chapter and a lot of things will start to come together for those of you who are confused. Which is probably a lot because I haven't really explained anything yet, lol. My reviews seem to finally be working as well as everything else of ff.net. Please review and let me know your thoughts about what's going on, I really want to know what people are thinking about all of this. Oh yeah, sorry for the whole slap thing but once I start writing Velena I seem to go a little overboard. What can I say, she's a bitch, and I don't think that it's out of character for her to do that if she got really angry.

****

Eclipse- Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, I'll try and refrain from doing to you again, lol. I gave you an update the very next day though, so you can't be angry. Thank you for saying that you love my character portrayal, that means a lot to me. And if you hated Velena before, you must really hate her now, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Darcel- Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Icefaery- You're right things are heating up. This plot just keeps getting thicker, I'm starting to confuse myself, so I hope that all of my readers are doing okay, lol! Thank you for reviewing and also for the compliment. It's really nice to know that you look forward to reading this, it makes me want to update faster, lol!

****

Frananddragon- Yeah, I know what you mean about people rushing you to get off the computer. I am always in the middle of typing up my next chapter and some other person in my house yells at me to get off the computer, it makes me mad. You can drink when you're 18? Where do you live because I have to wait until I'm 21, maybe I should move to wherever you are, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you think Lucius is cool, I agree!

****

BlackMage- Ah, take that death glare off of me, I updated, lol! Just kidding, I'm dumb so pay no attention to the weird things that I say, lol! I kind of agree with you on Hermione, but I have reasoning for her accepting Virginia quickly. Okay, one is in the first book Ron is mean to her, he openly makes fun of her and all that; but she is quick to forgive and forget with him so I thought that maybe that is just her nature. And second, I'm too lazy to write this long transition, lol! Thank you for reviewing and for the tip, I appreciate it.

****

Ace of Spades- Yes, it is very nice to be out of school. Although I find that now I am extremely bored since I don't have a million papers to write. Lol, I'm one of those people who has to constantly be busy so I'll probably be writing or working all of the time. Sorry that you lost your foothold on the story, but I put some things in the last chapter that made it seem as though things were heading one way, but they aren't. If that makes any sense, what I was trying to say is maybe you aren't as far off on things as you think. I agree with you on Lucius and I'll try and give her some form of protection, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff**- Thank you so much for complimenting my story! I hope that this update was quick enough for you, lol! And I appreciate your offer to translate things for me into Spanish, I'll probably end up taking you up on that! It's nice that someone around here knows Spanish, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Marchione- Wow, you still have another week of school left? That sucks, I hope that this update can help you through the pain and suffering that is school, lol! I'm glad that you liked the ending to the last chapter even though it was a cliffhanger! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Bordellos- Thank you so much for all of the compliments! Especially though for saying that it's fun to read, I try to put in a lot of twist and turns to keep the reader entertained so I really appreciate that! I try to update fast but sometimes I end up getting busy and it takes me a week. But since it's summer, there shouldn't be anymore of those times. Thanks for reviewing!

****

JerseyPike- You know, you are the only person to hate what the Weasley's are turning her into to, and I have to say that I love you for it! I love Ginny as an evil character and I see that coming the in books too! But for my story to work I can't have her be a death eater or completely evil, but she won't be all goody-goody, so hopefully that's good enough. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cactuskitty- Yeah, ff.net has been messing up for me really badly too lately, but it seems to be better now. No problem on the interpretation, I should have did it sooner, but I had kind of forgotten about it, lol! You're right about it being hard to battle family members, but come one, it wouldn't really be that hard on the conscience to go after Velena, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

K00lgirl1808- Thank you for reviewing as well as for saying that you think that this story is good, I really appreciate it!

****

Kryptonite- Okay, so there wasn't that much Remus but for the big part I have to go into a lot of other things and I didn't really feel like having a super long chapter, lol! But don't worry the next chapter is going to set things into play and we will be seeing our favorite werewolf! Thank you for reviewing and also thanks for that site name, I'll be sure to check it out!


	24. Hotel California

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N This chapter may be a bit depressing, because I'm in a depressed kind of mood. It has been raining here for almost three days straight! I'm about to flip out; _I am not allowed to leave my house!_ God, just because there is a flood is no reason to lock me inside. Lol, anyone got a boat that I can borrow? I'm not kidding though; we have had so much rain this month that the freaking river has flooded. Ugh, oh well, I'll stop my rant now, but I'm still mad.

*Chapter Warning* I feel as though I should post a warning that this chapter contains some rather vulgar cusswords, if this offends you then don't read the chapter. I don't think that it will really bother any of you but if it does then I'll take them out and e-mail you the clean version upon request.

Chapter Twenty-four

Hotel California

__

Last thing I remember, I was   
Running for the door   
I had to find the passage back   
to the place I was before   
'Relax,' said the night man,   
We are programmed to receive.   
You can checkout any time you like,   
but you can never leave Eagles

I avoided Hermione like the black plague after that. Come to think of it, I avoided everyone. My usual low desire for social interaction became non-existent and I refused to even look at my bed, much less sleep in it. I would never go up to my room out of fear that another message would be waiting for me. When I did sleep I shared a bed with Draco and I didn't care what his roommates or anyone else thought of it; I needed that sense of protection, however false it might have been.

Draco gained a list of questions that he would ask me every night when I came into his room and climbed into his bed. He thought that it had something to do with Velena and I did nothing to discourage his beliefs; I didn't want anyone else to know about my situation.

One morning I awoke from a restless sleep in Draco's bed to find that I was alone. I sat up and saw a piece of parchment lying next to me. My breathing hastened as I picked up the note with a shaky hand.

Virginia,

I went down to breakfast, I didn't want to disturb you since you were finally asleep. Come down when you wake up, I'll save you some food.

Draco

I put a hand over my chest and felt my heart racing, God I was getting so paranoid that I was a borderline mental patient. I had to stop this; I would not allow some invisible stalker scare me. I had no fears and if they wanted to come after me, let them come; I could take on them, Velena, and anyone else who wanted to mess with me.

I went to the Great Hall with a newfound confidence. Once I began to think about it, it was silly that I had almost became afraid of this person. Why it was practically laughable that some wannabe badass had kept me away from my room as well as other people. If they were really so evil they wouldn't have to sneak notes to me, so I really had nothing to worry about, right?

I sat down in the empty spot beside of Draco and he shot me a sour look. I returned it with a confused one as he leaned down and hissed in my ear, "I need to talk to you."

I nodded and put some food on my plate, "after breakfast."

He shook his head and continued to fume at me, "now." I sighed and reluctantly got out of my seat and allowed him to lead me out of the Great Hall, but not before I snatched a muffin from the table.

He refused to speak to me as he led me down deep into the dungeons. Draco stopped in front of a portrait that held an odd resemblance to himself and said, "oscuridad cae." The portrait swung open and permitted entrance. He signaled for me to enter first and he stormed in behind me making sure that the entrance was shut before saying a word.

"You know I found out something very interesting this morning."

I ignored him and looked around the room with interest, "what is this place?"

"Never mind that, I am trying to tell you something important and I would appreciate your attention!"

"Fine, you have it. Now what is it that is so important that you felt the need to forbid me to eat breakfast and drag me all the way down here."

"Anyway, as I was saying I learned some interesting information this morning from Granger of all people. Do you have any idea what she could tell me about you that would make me angry?" Damn it. I should have known that Hermione would tell someone. She probably thought that Draco already knew and she wanted to converse with him about the best route to take with me.

I sighed, "all right, so you know about the notes then."

"Yes Virginia, I know about the notes. Why is it though, that I had to learn about the blood messages through Granger instead of you?" His voice had a dangerous calmness to it and I knew that he was livid; it was best for me to deal with this carefully.

"I didn't want to worry you, I didn't think that they were important or anything. I thought that I could handle it, and I still do."

"Your idea of handling it is ignoring it. Is this why you've been sleeping in my room every night? My God Virginia, how many of these have you received? I want you to tell me everything, now."

"Look Draco, I don't know what you want from me. There isn't anything to tell, I got a few of these notes and they are always placed on my pillow. That's all that I know about it. I tried some spells to see if I could find out who the sender was but they have protection spells on them."

He sat down on a couch and I followed his action, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I needed someone to be calm for me and I knew that you would freak out if you found out about these; so I didn't tell you."

He turned to me with a desperate look in his eyes, "please don't keep things from me like this again. If someone is after you, then they are after me too. I don't want you to go anywhere alone," I began to protest but he cut me off, "I mean it, I want to be with you at all times. If someone is going to go after you they will wait until you're alone." 

I agreed to his circumstances even though I wasn't happy about. I looked around the room again now that our conversation was over, "seriously though, what is this place?"

"Salle du péché."

I quickly translated the French in my head, "you do realize that translates to room of the sinned."

"It's also known as room of the Malfoy, rather fitting don't you think?"

"Your family has a weird sense of humor."

He looked at me and smiled, "where as the Evansoles are known worldwide for their humorous antics." He turned serious after a minute, "this has been my family's private room every sense we started coming to this school, no one else knows about it. You can come here whenever you want and you'll be safe here."

"So is this where you were every time that I couldn't find you?"

"Probably." I looked around the room again and saw many portraits of men with silver hair. It had an eerie feel to it, but I did feel safe. If it was a room that had been inhabited by Malfoys then I could be assured that it had many curses and protection spells on it. They were a paranoid lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I began to sleep in the room of the sinned; in fact I spent all of my free time in there. I even stopped going to classes and I talked Draco into doing the same. It was a temporary escape from reality, one that I needed desperately. Here I didn't have to think about Velena, she did not even have to exist if I didn't want her to. Here there was no psychotic person writing me notes in blood about how we would be together soon. Here, I was free.

I half expected Draco to tell me that I couldn't hide from life and I needed to face things, but he seemed to have no qualms about my cowardly actions. He felt that I was protected here amongst his ancestors and he wanted me to stay.

One afternoon I was sitting with great boredom in the salle du péché waiting for Draco to return with food. I heard the portrait swing open and turned around with a smile, "there you…" My sentence trailed off as I realized that it wasn't Draco that had walked into the room, it was Sally. "What are you doing here Sally? How did you even get in?"

She smiled sweetly and walked towards me, "I saw Draco in the hallway and asked where you had been. He told me that you were in here and he gave me the password to come and see you."

"Oh, all right then." The story sounded a little odd, I didn't think that Draco would just give anyone the password to this room; it took him five years to tell me that it existed.

Sally looked wearily at the portraits in the room, "can we go somewhere else and talk. I really need to speak with you." I looked around the room as well and understood her apprehension to be in the area, the pictures were rather intimidating. I agreed and she led me out of the room with a smile.

We walked up many staircases and ended up on a floor that most people tend to avoid. "Sally, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I kept walking behind her and finally we ended up in a bathroom.

I looked at the restroom, "this is Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, isn't it?" She nodded but didn't face me. "Why are we in here?" She ignored me and walked towards the sink with a mission in mind. She began to hiss at the spot above the facet and I only grew more confused, I didn't know that she was a parseltounge.

It then opened up into a big hole and I gasped, "Sally what is going on? I think that we should leave." I attempted to grab her arm but she overpowered me and flipped me down into the hole. I fell for what seemed to be a long ways before landing roughly on a pile of what appeared to be junk. After a minute Sally landed next to me but she quickly got up and began to walk through the darkness. I pulled out my wand and followed her.

I had to jog just to keep up and we ended up in a strange room that looked like something from ancient times. She walked to the center of the room and collapsed. I ran to help her but when I got there a bizarre smoke rose from her and took the shape of a person.

"Hello Virginia, I've been looking forward to meeting you." The smokey figure grew clearer and less transparent as Sally grew pale and skeletal.

"Who or what are you?"

The ghostly form continued to look more human as he took on the shape of a rather handsome teenage boy. "I'm sorry, I forgot that introductions are needed, I am Tom Riddle."

"What the hell did you do to Sally?" I demanded with my wand pointing at him.

He smiled and looked at the little girl, "I did not do anything that Sally did not give me permission to do." He turned back to me and looked at my wand, "would you mind putting that away? It is rather rude to carry on a conversation with someone when your wand is pointing straight at them."

"I don't think so." He continued to smile and began taking steps towards me. I held my wand steady and tried to remember the new curses that I had read about in the library, "take one more step and I swear that I will curse you."

He laughed lightly, "ah Virginia, don't you know who I am?"

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are."

His eyes narrowed, "watch your language Virginia, you don't know who you are messing with."

"Yeah? Well you don't know who your fucking with," I said with defiance. If he didn't want me to cuss, then I would only do it more.

"All right, be stubborn. But once you know who I am, I doubt that you will feel that way."

"Fine, who are you, besides some child molester that possessed an innocent girl."

"My full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"And how is that supposed to change the way that I feel about you." My eyes itched to look around the room for an escape but I knew better than to look away from my enemy.

"Come now Virginia, I know that you are more intelligent than that. I'll even give you a hint, I am the heir of Slytherin." He gave me a patronizing look, "I am…"

Tom Marvolo Riddle. The words drifted through my head as the puzzle fit together. "Lord Voldemort." I finished slowly for him.

He looked delighted, "good girl."

I looked at him skeptically, "that's impossible though, Voldemort is dead."

Tom began to look angry, "yes, so I heard. But I am the past, I am his sixteen year old memory, and," he looked at his body and touched his arm, "I am feeling very alive; thanks to our dear Sally over here that is."

I looked back at Sally and saw death beginning to overcome her, "what do you mean, what did you do to her?"

He smiled and picked up a black book, "my diary," he mused. I had seen Sally with that book, she was constantly writing in it when she thought that no one was looking, but I had thought that it was just her diary; a normal diary.

"You possessed her through it." I said with a certain amount of disbelief.

"You know I was told that you were quick, but I didn't really believe it. Better for me though, I did hope that you would be smart; it works out better for us that way."

"What do you mean better for us, I'm not doing anything…it was you!"

He shook his finger in a disapproving manner and made a tsking noise, "you should really finish one statement before you make another Virginia."

  
I ignored him as the thoughts began to come together in my mind, "it was you that sent me those notes, wasn't it? You possessed Sally and made her write them and leave them for me."

"Very good. Now that you have that figured out I presume you know why I brought you here." It didn't make sense to me though, why would he want us to be together? How did he even know who I was?

But you never let your opponent know when you do not comprehend something, "yes," I began to say, but I suddenly didn't care about the rules of engagement, "actually no, I don't understand. How do you know who I am and why do you want us to 'be together'?"

He shrugged, "I want us to work together because it was prophesized that we would be great together. As for the information I gained on you, well again you can thank Sally for that." I must have looked confused because he cleared his throat and began to mimic in a high-pitched voice, "oh Tom, why doesn't Virginia like me? She's so beautiful and did I tell you Tom, she's an Evansole; they are very powerful you know. She has the prettiest red hair and she has the coolest attitude Tom! It's as though she is made of ice or something." 

He rolled his eyes and I glared at him, "that doesn't explain anything."

He looked bored, "honestly don't they teach you anything useful here anymore, have you not read the prophecy?"

"I don't give a damn about prophecies and I will not do anything to help you."

He smiled and shook his head, "that is not really up to you. You have already been promised to me and I will take what is mine."

"Promised to you? What, you want me to be your evil queen or something?"

"No, it would be more of a partnership or sorts. We would rule together but not in a lovers sort of way." He looked thoughtful for a moment before walking towards me and running his finger down my face, "of course if you wanted to be my queen, that could be arranged, you are very pretty after all."

I jerked my head away as if his touch had burned me. "You know I always figured that if I ruled the world it would be a solo act so I'm going to have to decline."

He sighed and paced around the room. After a few minutes his face brightened as he was struck with an idea. He drew his wand and conjured up a chessboard. "Chess," he mused, "mimics life. We are but kings and pawns in this world, which will you choose to be?" With a flick of his wand the chessboard disappeared and he walked over to Sally, picking up the diary that lie beside her, "can't forget this." I said nothing as he walked to the area where I had come in, "I'll give you a few days to think things over, but don't get it confused, you have no choice in this." He walked out the door but called over his shoulder, "I'll be seeing you Virginia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N All right, I hope that no one is too lost. I'll summarize some of the things for you, okay Draco left Virginia alone in that room, Sally came in and took Virginia to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom where Sally forced her into the Chamber of Secrets. Then it turned out that Sally was possessed by Tom Riddle who appeared and said something about a prophecy and Virginia being promised to him. That is pretty much all that I can clear up right now, but you aren't supposed to know or understand some things until the next chapter where I promise will hold the explanations that you are looking for. Please review with questions though, so I can make sure to explain certain things more in detail.

Also I guess that there are no questions left about whether Tom or Voldemort would be in the story. I wanted to thank everyone who took their time to vote and give me suggestions on the subject. I know that a lot of you wanted something different than the diary for Tom Riddle but that was all that I could think of. But the whole Chamber of Secrets killer snake thing never happened so hopefully that's original enough. Also five brownie points to frananddragon for guessing that Tom Riddle was behind the letters!

****

Cactuskitty- Thank you for saying that Draco is in character, I really appreciate it! Also I'm so glad that you got where I was going with the whole slap thing; Velena is feeling threatened by the fact the Virginia is not afraid of her anymore. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that this was enough info about the notes to tide you over till the next chapter!

****

Caffeine- No problem about the chapter dedication and Blaise is coming up soon. Thanks for the suggestions about what to do with him, I really appreciate it! I have a rough idea of how he is going to be though, so hopefully you'll like him! And now you know what happened to Sally, she didn't get eaten by the Giant Squid, lol! Thanks for all of your ideas on what's up with Sally and who's child she might secretly be, some of those were pretty humorous! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Eclipse- So were your suspicions right about who wrote the notes? Thanks for wishing me luck on the ACTs, I hope that I got a good score because you're right, that's a lot of what colleges look at. So the SATs suck too? I hope that you did good and thanks for reviewing!

****

BlackMage- Well of course I was right about Hermione, I am always right about everything. Just kidding, I'm weird, pay no attention to me, lol! And sense I am literally trapped in the house right now writing is pretty much all that I ever do, lol! But maybe if I get some reviews I'll be less depressed. Wow, that was not even a subtle hint, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Sorry about all of your school stuff, teachers are mean towards the end of the year. I read chapter nine of your story but I didn't have time to review; but I promise that I will! It was good by the way. Thanks for the links to the TR pictures, I checked some of them out, and they were really good! And speaking of Cassandra Claire, she updated her story you know. I just got done reading chapter 13 and I'm not really sure how she got so popular. Just word of mouth I guess, like you said. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you got your project done!

****

RonandHerm4eva- I'm not sure how Velena could kill her own sister, she's just evil I guess. You're welcome for all the updates, but believe me; I don't have anything else to do! That should change in a couple of hours though. Thank God that one of my friends is going to come and kidnap me from my house. (Don't tell my parents though, lol!) Thanks for reviewing as well as for saying that this is your favorite fic, I really appreciate it!

****

Ace of Spades- Lol, I was just a _little_ bit upset with those damn testing people last chapter, wasn't I? And now I'm mad at the weather, I haven't been in very good moods lately. Oh well. Sorry that you got kind of crept out by the blood notes thing, but I figured that since the messages in the book were written in (chicken's?) blood that these would be too. Thanks for reviewing and update your story soon!

****

Mixed- The stories getting scary? I hope that the whole blood thing wasn't too Stephen King for you, lol! That parts done though. I'm glad that you like overprotective Draco and I'll tell you what, you can have him when I'm not using him to write, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

S.e.a- Thanks for the reviews and sorry that you got deprived of the internet, that happens to me a lot too. Hermione will start her role in the story next chapter, but I can't tell you what it is yet! I'm glad that you liked the notes and I hope that you liked this chapter!

fantasy angel- Well, now you know who sent the letters, were you surprised? In the books Ginny uses chicken blood I think to write her messages. But I'm not going to really specify if it was human blood or not, everyone can just decide for themselves. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kinky Kiwi- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! I'm American myself so I'm not really sure what's up with British slang either, lol! I know some of it and I try to use it since the story is supposed to be in London or wherever but I don't declare myself an expert or anything like that. I put what Virginia was supposed to be saying to Hermione at the top of chapter twenty-two, but if that's messing up for you just let me know and I'll e-mail it or something to you.

****

**k00lgirl1808**- Okay, so now you know who was behind the letters. Were you surprised? Hopefully, because I was going for that effect. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kryptonite- You're right about Velena wanting to do something that would leave more of an impression. But I was trying to go for the whole her losing grip thing, she's losing the control that she once had and she's going a little off her rocker. Not that she wasn't off of it before, lol! Thanks for pointing that out and thanks for reviewing! Remus returns in the next chapter!

****

Marchione- I'm glad that your exams are done, I hope that you did well! You're right about whoever wrote the letters being psychotic; but come one, it was Tom Riddle, do you expect any less? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- Hey, we actually don't live that far from each other! I live in northern Ohio and most places in the US have the legal drinking age at 21. Our federal government sucks, you can fight a war at 18 but you can't drink. Good job on finding out that it was Tom behind the blood letters and don't worry, Lucius will be getting more evil soon. I know what you mean on the books, I see Harry/Ginny coming too. I write some of that but I'm more of a D/G shipper myself. Thanks for reviewing and have fun at your prom! You guys have yours late though, we had ours at the beginning of May.

****

Emily22- I get what you're saying about Ginny. I hate that she is always the weak little girl that needs to saved too. Damsels in distress, ugh, gag me with a spoon! Don't worry though, she will be taking down Riddle herself in this story; too bad that I can't promise the same for the regular books. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lyss- I'm glad that you like the protectiveness that has entered the story. I'm big on psychology so I always try and insert things like showing how the two care for each other unconsciously. Notice that they never voice how they feel about each other but their actions show it. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you agree with me on Velena.

****

**doormat-wit-attitude**- She doesn't tell Dumbledore because Virginia doesn't really trust people easily. She's never really talked to the man so she doesn't feel comfortable telling him that someone is stalking her; she thinks that she can handle it. Of course she can't, but I never claimed that she was smart, lol! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story as well as all the suspense! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff**- Wow, so you should be able to translate really well then! The password for Draco's room was in Spanish, it was supposed to be Darkness Falls (oscuridad cae) did I get it right? I just watched the movie last night so I decided to just put the title in another language and use it as a password, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I'll check out the lyrics to that song, maybe I can use it at the beginning of a chapter!

****

Nalia- Don't worry about not reviewing, I understand about your computer being broke! I'll be telling the _big_ Evansole secret probably in the next chapter so you won't have to wait too long! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that my Spanish wasn't too horrible!

****

Zainab- Don't bang your head against a wall! You might put dents in the poor wall! Lol, I'm just kidding. For real though, don't worry about not reviewing last time, I kind of added the two chapters about the same time so I didn't give people a lot of time to find 22. Thank you for reviewing this time though!

****

Writing*-*Wonder- Aw, you might be writing an AU fic? I'm touched that I inspired you to write something like that, it makes me happy! I'll be sure to check out your stories as soon as I can, I'm sure that they're really good! The karaoke one sounds funny too! And don't worry about not knowing who the note was from, only one person got it right. Thanks for reviewing!


	25. Losing Grip

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N I had a lot of people tell me last chapter that they thought that Virginia following Sally to the Chamber of Secrets was out of character for her. I agree with all you to an extent, but remember that she been growing softer and with that comes the loss of some of her coldness and immediate suspicions. Thank you to all of you who pointed this out to me and I hope that it didn't seem way off for her to trust Sally.

Chapter Twenty-Five 

Losing Grip

__

Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone Avril Lavigne

I looked around the room in a panic, I was alone. Well I wasn't completely alone, I had Sally. Oh God Sally! I ran over to her body and searched for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything to tell me that she was alive. But all I found was silence. This was all my fault, if I had paid more attention to her then I would have noticed something but I was too concerned with my damn aunt and my own problems to even care.

I had to save her, but how? The diary. It had all started with the diary. Tom Riddle was using her soul to live so if he died then she would come back to life. But how do you kill a memory?

I had to get help; I had to get out of here. I started to pick up her lifeless body but found that it was too heavy for me to carry a long distance. Besides how far could I get when people saw me carrying the dead body of a Slytherin first year?

I gave Sally one last glance before leaving the room and walking down the same dreary hallway that it seemed like I had been in ages ago. I eventually got to the place that I had entered from but I had no idea how I was supposed to get back up. 

I squinted and looked at the tunnel that led almost straight up, how had Tom gotten out of here? How could I get out of here? Climb, no I couldn't even reach where the tunnel started. Well that was all that I could think of it wasn't as though I could just…fly! That was it, I could fly out! I got my wand out and began to picture Draco's broomstick very clearly in my head. Once I had to picture I stuck my wand out and yelled, "accio broomstick!" After a few minutes I heard a whooshing sound getting louder as it came nearer. Suddenly Draco's new firebolt appeared in front of me and I grabbed it as quickly as I could. I mounted the broomstick shakily and closed my eyes as I aimed it upwards; I hated flying.

Finally I found myself back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a new appreciation for the solid ground. I threw the broomstick to the side and ran out of the restroom with no particular plan in mind.

After I reached a staircase I stopped, I needed to figure out where I was going first. I needed to get help, but who could help me? I could find Draco but he would probably end up being more concerned that I had stupidly left the room with a demented Sally than the fact that she was no dead. Who could actually help me? I ran a list through my head: Hermione? No, she would ask too many questions. Ron? No, he knew nothing about the situation and he didn't seem to like me that much anyway. I needed someone that was levelheaded and trustworthy. Then a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher popped into my head. Remus, of course he would be able to help me!

I ran to the Great Hall, as I knew that dinner would still be going on. I threw open the double doors and ignored the stares that I was receiving from my entrance. I staggered my way to the head table as I was out of breath from running so much; I really needed more exercise.

Breathing hard I walked up to Remus who was in an animate conversation with the Charms professor. When he saw me approaching he rose from his seat in concern, in fact most of the teachers were either on their feet with him or staring at me with interest. Well, I didn't need that. I attempted to wipe the panicked look off of my face and walked closely towards Remus so the other professors wouldn't hear me, "I need to talk to you."

"Are you all right Virginia? You don't look well."

I gritted my teeth together and tried not to get angry, he had no idea of what had been going on. "I need to talk to you," I repeated slowly and with more force. He nodded and began to follow me out of the Great Hall.

We didn't get very far before I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Virginia, are you okay?"

I looked at Hermione, Ron, and Harry who had rose from the Gryffindor table when we walked by. "I'm fine." They began to protest but Remus silenced them and we continued our walk.

Once we out of the Great Hall and away from the crowds Remus turned me around to face him, "Virginia what happened to you? My dear child, you look the living dead."

"Funny you should say that _I_ look like the living dead," I mumbled under my breath. Once I made sure that he wasn't able to make out what I said I spoke more clearly, "we can't talk here but I have a place." I led him into the dungeons until we reached the room of the sinned. I stood in front of the portrait and cleared my throat, "oscuridad cae."

"Spanish," Remus mused. "What does it mean?"

"Darkness falls."

Remus shook his head, "strange password."

Remus watched me walk into the room but looked at the entrance apprehensively. I turned back and snapped at him, "are you coming in or what? The room isn't evil or anything." He looked slightly embarrassed as he shook himself and followed me into the room.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked around the room and saw a very distressed looking Draco lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. I walked over to him but he didn't notice me until I tapped him on the shoulder.

As soon as he realized that he wasn't alone he jumped out off of the couch. "What the hell…Virginia!" He grabbed my arm and looked at me as though he had just seen someone raise the dead, but once he got over his amazement anger took over. "Where have you been?! I have been around this whole damn school looking for you, I only got back here a few minutes ago!"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

I sighed, "Well sit back down, because I have to explain the whole thing to Remus as well." 

It was only then that Draco noticed that we weren't alone in the room. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Why is he here?"

"Because I asked him to come," I whispered back. I could tell that he didn't like the idea of anyone else even knowing about this room but he went along with it anyway. I invited Remus to sit with us on the couch and as soon as he accepted I told the whole lengthy tale in a record amount of time. "So now we have to find a way to kill Tom Riddle, it's the only way to save Sally."

Remus looked at me wearily, "why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I don't know. Look, that's not important now, Sally is dead and we have to save her."

Draco clenched and unclenched his fingers several times before speaking to me. "All right for now I'll let go of the fact the you were thick enough to leave this room with Sally, but what I want to know is how she got in here in the first place."

"She told me that she had run into you, asked about me and you told her the password to get in here."

Draco looked at Remus, "could you excuse us for just one minute please?" When Remus nodded Draco pulled me to my feet and dragged me over to a corner of the room where we wouldn't be heard. "What the hell is the matter with you Virginia?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked sharply.

"I'm talking about why on earth you have been so stupid! My God, you were sharper than this when you were eleven! What is wrong with you? You should have known that I would never give anyone the password to this room, that should have been your first clue that something was wrong!"

He was right; I should have known that something was up. "I don't know, all right? I just, I don't know, how else would she have gotten the password?"

He backed away from me and gave a bitter laugh, "darkness falls."

"Why are you laughing, how is that funny?"

"My father told me to change the password to darkness falls, don't you see Virginia the son of a bitch set this whole thing up!"

It all fell into place for me, "the plan. He and Velena were discussing the emergency plan to bring back their lord that night, this must have been it."

Remus cleared his throat in the distance, "is this something that the two of you would like to fill me in on?"

I took Draco back over to him and then led them both to the door, "we have to get back to Sally." We all went quickly to the haunted bathroom but to my dismay the tunnel had shut itself. "Damn it!" 

Draco looked at me strangely, "are you sure that the tunnel thing was in here?"

"Yes! It must have closed automatically or something, how can we get down there?"

Remus circled around the sink, "how did Sally open it to begin with?"

"She spoke parseltounge, she hissed at it and it opened."

Remus bent down and looked at the snake that was etched into the sink, "we need someone who can speak parseltounge then."

Suddenly there was a whoosh and Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared out of nowhere. "I can help," Harry said quickly.

Remus jumped a few feet in the air, Draco looked livid, and I merely stared in interest and asked "how?"

Draco grabbed the invisibility cloak that had landed on the floor, "how long have the three of you been spying on us?"

They dream team looked at each other and Hermione answered, "we ran and got the cloak after Virginia and Professor Lupin left the Great Hall, then we followed them down to the dungeons. But that's not important, what is important is that Harry can speak parseltounge."

Draco just continued to glare at them, "I should have known that the three of you would pull something like this! You were in the room with us too weren't you? Now I'm going to have to get it sanitized and put memory charms on all of you."

I put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco stop, I'm sure that they don't care about salle du péché." I walked over to Harry, "do you think that you can open it?"

He nodded and I led him over to the facet. We all watched in wonder as Harry hissed at the snake and the tunnel appeared. I didn't wait another second before jumping in and taking the now familiar slide down the tunnel.

After I landed I heard Remus calling down to me, "how are we supposed to get out?"

I had forgotten about that again. I called back up, "Draco's broom is on the ground of the bathroom, tell him to bring it down with him."

Draco came down next and quickly stood up and examined his Firebolt for damages, "I am not letting Potter ride my broomstick."

I grabbed it from him and kept it out of his reach, "that's not really you choice anymore." He pouted until the rest came down and I took them all to the main room where Sally was still in the middle of the floor.

Remus and Hermione rushed over to try and help her, Harry and Ron walked around the room staring in wonder, and Draco kept trying to steal his broom back from me. "She's dead," Remus announced solemnly.

"I'm aware of that Remus. The whole point is that for her to be alive we have to kill Tom Riddle."

Remus sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his shaggy hair, "we need more help, we need to talk to Dumbledore."

"No." Draco and I said in unison.

The others in the room looked at us in disbelief. "No?" Harry repeated dumbly. "He can help us for sure, in fact he may be the only one that can."

Draco looked at me and waited for me to take it. I walked closer to the group, "he will inform her father."

"Don't you think that her family has a right to know?" Harry tossed back at me.

"Her father is the Minister of Magic Harry, don't you see how that could be very bad!"

He obviously didn't because he went to argue back but Remus interrupted him, "they would probably shut down the school."

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell him then. He would only try to help us, in fact he has been at this school for a long time I bet that he would be able to tell us about Tom Riddle." Hermione said with conviction.

"No," Draco said stubbornly. "That old fool would help you three," he pointed to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "but he would gladly leave Virginia and I out to dry."

"Shut up Malfoy, Dumbledore is a great man, he would not discriminate like that, he helps all of the students."

"Wrong Potter, he helps good little Gryffindors like yourselves."

"Enough all of you!" Remus yelled. "Now is not the time or place for your petty little fights." He turned to me, "Virginia, I know that you don't want to involve the headmaster but I feel that it's needed. I would like it if you and Draco came with us to inform him of what's been going on but I will go without you."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I suppose that there is really no choice, we'll go with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me get this straight, Sally Fudge was overtaken by a possessed diary that held the memory of Tom Riddle. He is now loose upon the world and he wishes for Miss Evansole to become is partner in taking over the world."

I looked into Dumbledore's eyes that were missing their usual twinkle of amusement, "yeah, that's pretty much all of it."

"And where is Miss Fudge now?"

"She is still in the chamber, I put preservation spells over the body though," Remus answered. Dumbledore closed his eyes and began to rub his temples.

"Sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore turned to him in acknowledgment. "I know that Tom Riddle is the memory of Voldemort, but why did he preserve himself in a diary?"

"I do not know for sure Harry. Voldemort went to great lengths to make sure that he would never die, I fear that this is merely one of them."

Everyone sat around the headmaster's office in an uncomfortable silence. Draco, who was sitting beside of me and kept a constant glare on Dumbledore so he wasn't much of a reassurance to me. Finally I grew tired of hearing stupid questions being asked and said the only one that mattered, "how can I kill him?"

"Kill Riddle, Miss Evansole?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's using Sally's soul to live, how do I get it back to her?"

"I believe, that you would need to destroy the diary for that to happen."

"But how do I get the diary?"

He sighed and got up from his chair, "that I do not know. He will keep it guarded with him so I suppose that you will need to find him." I got out of my chair and started to leave the room. "Where are you going Virginia?"

I turned to face Dumbledore, "I'm going after Tom Riddle headmaster, I thought that should be obvious."

Draco broke his glare on Dumbledore and jumped out of his seat, "you are not going after that insane freak Virginia."

"I have to agree with Mr. Malfoy, it is not wise for you to attempt this alone, especially when he wants something from you." Like it really mattered to me what Dumbledore thought.

Harry then stood up and walked over beside me, "I'm going with her."

Draco fixed his death stare on Harry, "if you're going then I'm going."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before walking over to Harry, "we're in too."

Remus began to look panicked, "Albus, do something."

Dumbledore paced around the room a few times before speaking. "I cannot force any of you to stay, but I must advise you to do so. If you leave this school you will not be under my protection and something could very easily happen to all of you."

Draco rolled his eyes at the old man's advice, "how about Virginia and I go and the rest of you can stay."

Harry looked Draco in the eye, "not a chance Malfoy. Voldemort killed my parents and it is just as much my business as it is yours to go after him."

Remus looked at me in exasperation, "this is ridiculous! None of you even have any clue where to find this Tom Riddle and what are you going to do on the off chance that you do find him?"

I looked at the large group of people that had invited themselves on my solo journey; I did not need four little helpers. "Look, I know that I can find him but there is no reason for any of you to put yourselves in danger. Just let me go and do this alone." Draco gave me a look that told me that there was not a chance in hell that was happening and the other three were just as stubborn. I sighed, "fine. Riddle basically said that he would find me so why don't we all just prepare here and when he tries to contact me we can all go after him. Is that good for everyone?" Draco and the trio all agreed to it somewhat reluctantly. I looked at Remus who still looked very unhappy, "Remus, is that a good enough plan for you?"

"If you have to put yourselves in danger, I suppose that plan is sufficient."

Hermione took a few steps towards the door, "I'm going to the library to do some research for this."

I walked towards her, "I'll go with you."

Draco looked at Ron and Harry before quickly walking over to the door, "I'm coming too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N You know what, I didn't really like that chapter that much. I had to set things up for the rest of the story so sorry if that was kind of pointless and boring. I'll have the next chapter out soon and I'm going to try and write fast because I'm not going to read the fifth book until I finish this story. I promise a lot more excitement in the next chapter and the writing will probably be better because I wrote most of this chapter from three in the morning till five in the morning. Insomnia doesn't help writing that much, lol! Please review!

****

Lindsay- Ha, you owe me ten dollars! Just kidding! Evansole secrets are coming soon but it'll probably be after Tom Riddle. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Cactuskitty- Thanks for pointing out to me that some of Virginia's coldness and cunning nature was getting lost. I agree with you but I hope that my explanation at the beginning of the chapter made things a little better. Don't worry about not knowing that it was Sally, no one could guess what was going on with her, so I think that most people were surprised. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Icefaery- I'm glad that you liked the Chamber of Secrets thing! As you saw Virginia was able to get out of there and good question about Velena. You'll find out soon what the deal is about Virginia being "promised" to Tom Riddle. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- That was so mean!!! I can't believe that you did that to me. Lol, I completely fell for too. I'm serious you had me so sad because I keep expecting for someone to read a chapter and just be like dude that sucked so when I read that part of your review I was like oh my god, I have to rewrite the chapter! Lol, I am so gullible. Thank you for pointing out my mistake last chapter even though I'm too lazy to go and fix it. Thank you so much for the long review, I really loved reading it!

****

Eclipse- I'm glad that you're interested in the prophecy because you will be hearing a lot more about that probably next chapter and it will clear up a lot of things, including most of the questions that you had. And there probably won't really be a "hero" in this story. I'm going to kind of try and stay away from having someone actually physically save Virginia because I think that it's important for her to save herself. Thanks for reviewing!

****

**k00lgirl1808**- I'm glad that I surprised you with who was behind the letters! And you are my kind of girl if you are an Eagles fan! I love the Eagles and Hotel California is one of my favorite songs of theirs! Long live 80's music! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lyss- I'm glad that you liked the twist that I put on things, I tried to make it a little different so people wouldn't have to hear the same boring Chamber of Secrets story again. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ace of Spades- Thank you and I'm glad that you liked the whole Tom thing, I tried to make it interesting! And good catch on Sally being how Ginny normally is, that's why I had her following around Virginia and wanting to be like her, because that's how Ginny was in the book. The prophecy will be revealed soon and thank God, it stopped raining! Although the sky is looking pretty black right now so maybe I shouldn't jinx it, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Sorry that I didn't receive the other review that you left but thanks for taking the time to make another one! Also I apologize that Virginia is losing her touch but I feel that with emotions and happiness comes blindness and stupidity. I'll reveal the prophecy next chapter and update your story soon!!! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- One of the greatest AU fics ever? Wow, thank you so much, that is such a great compliment! I finished your story and I tried to review but every time that I did it just did that dumb site experiencing overload thing. It made me so mad that I swear I almost threw the computer out the window, lol! I'll try to review again though! And thank god that you don't like Britney Spears. Lol, she gets on my last nerve. And you should post the lyrics to the parody song. It's also kind of funny that you mentioned that you and your friends wrote one because me and my friends do that all the time and we wrote one that we changed the lyrics to I'm a Slave 4 U to I'm a Terrorist 4 U. Lol, it's our *ahem* tribute to those responsible for 911. (We threw a few cusswords in there and I believe that there is a point where the finger is given to Bin Laden, lol!) And small world about you living in Ohio! Tell me, do you hate it as much as I do? Thanks for reviewing!

****

S.e.a- Thank God that wasn't the end of your story, I was going to be sad! I hope that you update it soon! And Paul Walker is hot in pretty much every scene of every movie that he's in, but I agree with you on that particular one. And of course I agree with you on Orlando Bloom being hot! Have you seen ads for Pirates of the Caribbean? He looks _good_ in that movie, I can't wait for it to come out! And you can drink with your parents at 14 and by yourself at 18? Damn, I'm moving to Britain, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Darcel- You read 24 before 23? Lol, no wonder you were confused. That sounds like something that I would do. I hope that it made more sense for you after you read chapter 23! Thanks for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- Well, I'm not going to say who promised Virginia to Tom Riddle but the answer isn't completely obvious. I'll give you a hint though, who would have something to gain by giving her to the dark lord? Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, I am the most blind person when it comes to other people's plots so you aren't alone, lol!

****

BlackMage- Thanks for the sympathy about being trapped inside my own home (or as I like to call it my own personal hell, lol!) I got out of the house yesterday though so I'm better now! Thanks for reviewing and I'll be revealing the prophecy next chapter!

****

Caffeine- You know I think that I truly love you! I had the Blaise thing kind of mapped out in my head but when I saw your idea for him being sorted into a different house I was like oh my god that is good, I have to use it! *dramatically bows and kisses Caffeine's feet* Thank you! And don't worry, it won't be the house of the brave! Which one would you pick? And nice try about Sally being Tom and Virginia's child, lol, I think that would be a bit too complicated. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kinky Kiwi- You know I think that you are the only person that has requested more Velena (and you were close on the spelling!) I kind of like her myself, so it's nice to see that someone agrees with me! Well, here's your update I hope that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Bordelos- I went through this whole story with people hating Velena and then bam two reviewers in row told me that they liked her! I enjoy characters that are completely evil, I think that they're cool, so I'm glad that you agree! And of course you can translate my story, I'm touched that you want to! Yeah, as long as you give me credit and I would really appreciate it if you would translate the reviews for me, I would love to know what different kinds of people think about the story! Thank you for reviewing!

****

Kryptonite- Remus was in this chapter! And I liked this Remus, he was kind of take chargeish and I was tempted to keep him yelling at everybody, lol! As for your other questions Sally did die, but she can be brought back to life. Draco did not give her the password, can you guess who did? She got out by flying and to destroy Tom Riddle you must destroy the diary. Better? Thanks for reviewing!

****

**AnGeL*Of*MiNe**- I'm glad that you got a chance to review and I thank you for doing so! I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Marchione- Lots of questions to be answered this time, lol! Okay, Ron and Harry did not know about Virginia's letters, but they do now. I'm not exactly sure how long she stayed in Malfoy's room, we'll just say a while, lol! As for Tom knowing if she is a Weasley or not, you'll just have to wait and see and the title of the chapter (Hotel California) it is actually a song by the Eagles. Every chapter has song lyrics at the beginning of it and I name the chapter whatever the title is of that song, so hence the name of chapter twenty-four. Less confused? Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing!

I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be out soon! Enjoy book five everyone!


	26. Illusion

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

****

Chapter Dedication Okay I've never had one of these before, but this chapter is dedicated to Caffeine who reminded me of a character that I introduced but kind of forgot about. She helped me out so much by giving me ideas as to how to bring them back so I dedicate this to her with a huge thank you!

A/N I am well aware that the past couple of chapters have been strange with a lot of people of character, I don't really feel like explaining stuff right now because it would be pointless, just read this chapter and keep an open mind and I'll have a note explaining things at the end of the chapter.

A/N 2- I know that I said that I was going to finish this story before I read book five but once I had the book I couldn't help myself so I read it and finished it yesterday. And let me say that I have a newfound appreciation for the words alternate universe, lol! The book of course has no affect on my story.

Chapter Twenty-Six 

Illusion

__

The sun rises to another day  
My constitution keeps changing  
'Til it slips away  
So I lie awake and stare  
My mind thinking, just wandering  
Is anybody there? Creed

Have you ever had a headache that is so bad that you can actually feel and hear your head pounding? I woke up with one of those. I looked around the dark room groggily as I kept one hand on my head.

There was someone sitting next to the bed but I couldn't make out whom it was. "Where am I?"

"Ah, good you're awake." That didn't really answer my question.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"Tell me Virginia, what is the last thing that you remember?"

I sat up in the unfamiliar bed and tried to ignore the dizziness that overcame me, "who are you?" I demanded.

"Don't you recognize me Virginia, it's only been about twenty-four hours since I saw you last, is your memory that short?"

"Tom Riddle?"

"I prefer Lord Voldemort."

I tried to get out of the bed but found that I couldn't, "how did I get here?"

A light suddenly came on in the room and I saw Riddle staring at me with a malicious glint in his eyes. "What is the last thing that your remember?"

I glared at him but racked my memory anyway. I could remember being in Dumbledore's office and then…I couldn't think of anything, it was just a blank space. "What did you do? The last thing that I remember was being in the headmaster's office."

He smiled, "I did not do a thing against your own will. Do you remember going anywhere with the werewolf?"

"Werewolf?" I repeated with confusion, "there are no werewolves even around here."

He laughed, "so I see that you do not know your dear little friend's secret then?"

"Stop it, what are you talking about?"

He sighed in impatience, "Remus Lupin."

"Remus? How do you know?"

"Honestly Virginia I'm growing tired of having to explain things to you I did hope that you would be more clever than this." He stared at me for a moment, "figure it out on your own, I have more important things to do. Now tell me, do you remember going anywhere with the werewolf?"

I closed my eyes and felt my headache growing worse as new memories forced their way into my mind. "He, he took me to a room. He said that he had to talk to me alone so I sent the others ahead. He took me," I looked around the room with confusion, "he took me here."

"Yes he took you here out of your own free will."  


"But why would Remus take me to you?" 

He just continued to smile as I heard the door open and a new voice joined the conversation, "I believe that I can explain that."

I looked into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy and glared, "what do you mean?"

Riddle smiled, "by all means then Lucius, tell her."

Lucius gave a cold smile and stared at me intently, "have you heard of Polyjuice Potion Virginia?"

I gripped the pillow tightly and tried to restrain myself from being childish and throwing it at him. "Of course I have Lucius. Where are Remus and Draco, what did you do to them?"

"I assure you Virginia that my son is quite well, as for the werewolf, well lets just say that he's seen better days."

Tom signaled for Lucius to stop talking and began his conversation with me again, "if you want them to remain alive and fine then I suggest that you start cooperating with me."

I glared in defiance, "do not forget that I am not some gullible noble Gryffindor, I don't even know if you have them and you shouldn't be so sure that I care if you do."

He smiled, "I rather did hope that you wouldn't care, it does not prove helpful to have feelings of loyalty and warmth. Lucius go get Virginia's aunt, I do believe that she wishes to speak with her." Lucius nodded and left he room as Tom continued to smile at me, "tell me Virginia how have things been for you for the past few months?"

I rolled my eyes, "oh they've been just wonderful what with you killing Sally and kidnapping me."

He ignored my comment, "things have been going pretty much exactly the way that you have wanted them to, have they not? Besides the Chamber your life has been looking up lately, hasn't it?"

"What are you playing at Riddle?"

He held up a hand, "you may call me Lord Voldemort, my lord, or even just Voldemort but I do not want to hear the name Riddle come out of your mouth. Now, what I'm 'playing at' Virginia is that you owe me."

My mouth almost dropped in shock, "what do you mean I owe you? I owe you for what, making my life hell?"

He drummed his fingers along the bed in impatience, "no Virginia, you owe me for granting your deepest wishes."

"Wishes?" I repeated dumbly.

"Think Virginia, has anything happened lately that you always wished for subconsciously?" I said nothing so he continued, "What happened at Christmas?"

"My subconscious wanted my aunt to slap me?"

He growled and I got a certain amount of satisfaction out of knowing that I was annoying him. "Think before that."

"I wanted Lucius to hit on me?" I asked innocently.

He stood up and got very close to my face, "where were you before you were at the Malfoy's?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

My eyes grew wide and I stopped the game that I was playing with him, "The Burrow. What did you have to do with my Christmas?"

His usual calm returned to him as he sat back down in the chair, "I had a lot to do with your Christmas Virginia. Have you ever heard of the rêves profonds spell?"

I looked at him solemnly, "yes, it's extremely dark magic that ties the receiver to the one who cast the spell by granting unseen wishes and dreams."

He smiled and nodded, "yes and who would have thought that your deepest dreams were to be accepted by the Weasleys and be 'normal'."

I gave him a superior smirk; "well then you don't have anything on me because I left the Weasleys so therefore I did not accept the wishes."

"Before you left though you accepted a gift from them and gave one in return, thus sealing the bond, it is to no matter to me that you chose to leave your dream." I closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed, this was too confusing to even try and think about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up for the second time that day and to my disappointment I found that I was still in the strange bed, it wasn't just some horribly weird dream. Thankfully Tom Riddle wasn't waiting for me to awake this time; in fact I was alone in the room.

Thoughts of escape drifted through my mind as I attempted to get out of the bed but found that the invisible shield was still in place. So much for escape, I didn't even have my wand.

The door opened and I jerked to attention as a boy around the same age as me with dark hair walked into the room carrying a tray full of food. He came over to my bedside and sat the tray down with a sneer before turning to leave again.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

He turned back around, "you know, just because I brought you food does not mean that I am a servant here, if you have a command to give I suggest that you give it to someone else."

I looked into his blue eyes, I _knew_ this person! I just had to figure out who it was. He was leaving again so I thought quickly, the eyes were what gave him away to me, not the looks so I must have known him from a while ago, before he looked like he does now. But, whom did I know when I was little that was the same age as me? The only person that came to mind was Pansy and… "Blaise?"

He came back over to the bed with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "nice to see that you remember me."

"What are you doing here, how come you aren't at Hogwarts?"

"I was at Hogwarts up until the holiday break, my mother thought that my time could be better well spent so voila I am here in the house of evil."

I let out a small sigh of relief, if he didn't want to be here then I could persuade him to help me, I just had to keep the conversation going. "So, you _were_ at Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing you."

He gave a bitter smile, "yes well when it is your 'assignment' to become invisible then most people don't see you. Plus I was in Ravenclaw and a year above you, we didn't exactly have classes together or anything."

I placed a hand on the shield that surrounded my bed, "do you happen to know how to get this thing off?"

He shook his head, "don't even try it, I can't help you."

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Is there really a difference? I can not help you escape so don't even ask." 

I glared and resisted the urge to pout, "fine then." He rolled his eyes and left the room, taking with him my hope for escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was left alone in the room for a few hours with too much to think about. I needed to figure out how I got here if I had any chance of leaving again. Lucius had mentioned Polyjuice Potion right after I asked about Remus so logically that meant the it wasn't really Remus that helped me, but an imposter. Terrific, now I can chalk up not being able to recognize the few people that I trust to my list of stupid things that I have done.

Fake Remus had taken me to this room, but this couldn't be Hogwarts, Riddle was not that dumb. He had grabbed my hand before opening the door to the room that he wanted me to see. Why would he have grabbed my hand? Of course, a portkey. Well, that didn't do a lot of help, a portkey would be deactivated by now and I could be anywhere in the world. Maybe I shouldn't try and figure out how I got here, it was only making my headache return.

The door opened again and Tom Riddle returned. He didn't say a word until he reached his chair from the morning that still sat beside my bed. "Hello Virginia, sleep well?"

"The sleep was okay but as for where I woke up, well that's a different story."

"Still confused?"

I glared, "I'm fine, your whole evil scheme isn't that complex."

He smiled, "well I do enjoy the simple things in life, world domination, manipulation, obedient servants, things of this nature." I rolled my eyes and gave no response. "I see that you have met the young Zabini. Attempting to make a friend to help you Virginia?"

"We've met before, I was merely acknowledging an old acquaintance."

He looked skeptical, "even so be forewarned that he will not help you or anyone else for that matter. He is a boy after my own heart, he wishes to serve no one but himself."

"You sound almost proud, he doesn't serve you?"

"I am not fooled into believing that he does. He is here, but not willingly. I do not trust him but at the same time I do not care, he would betray no one because he does not care about anyone enough to betray. You could take lessons from him."

"I'd rather not."

He gave an indifferent shrug, "very well then, it makes no difference to me. He waited a minute before changing the subject, "how are you enjoying your new home?"

"It's absolutely wonderful," I said sarcastically. "Would you mind lifting the spell that you have over the bed it is rather annoying to be trapped in such a small space."

"I suppose that I could, it's not as though you can escape anyway."

"Then why did you put the spell on in the first place?"

He smirked, "I didn't want you to roll of the bed while you were asleep." He lifted the charm and I immediately stepped out of the bed, grateful to be able to stretch my legs once again.

He watched me with interest as I walked slowly around the room, "are you sure that you do not have any more questions to ask?"

I gave him a hard glare, "I'm fine _Riddle_."

I waited for him to yell or get angry but he did nothing other than just sit there with the same malicious smile that he always had. "Perhaps you should call me by my true name."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "what, Voldemort?"

He just continued to grin as he looked at me, "no, Evansole."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Confused I presume? You probably should be. First of all I'll start the explanation by saying I can't believe how much hate I got for the last chapter, did you really think that I didn't have a reason for all of that? Come on I wouldn't just put out a chapter full of useless stuff, everything in there had a reason and a purpose I just haven't made them all clear. Remus last chapter was not the true Remus, can you guess who was? I know that a lot of you must be confused, please ask questions because I'm not really sure what I need to clear up because I, of course as the writer, know exactly what's going on. Please review and I promise explanations and action next chapter!

**Writing*-*Wonder**- Preach it on Ohio weather! I hate our weather so much! It'll be like thirty in the morning and eighty in the afternoon. I don't hate Ohio completely; I was just being melodramatic, lol! I actually went to this Latino Festival this weekend with a group of my friends that was in Columbus and it was actually pretty cool. I love your parody song, it was really funny! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Katherine K- Do you still want the Ginny/Tom now that it looks like they are related? Lol, sorry that all of your ships just keep getting squashed. Don't worry about not reviewing for a while, no big deal. Probably no G/T but since you are so nice about everything, how about I sneak you in some G/R? Will that do? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- What, not an Avril fan? Lol, I love pretty much all types of music (as you can tell by my wide variety of lyrics) so I don't hate on pretty much anyone and I really like that song. As long as you do what you love I don't think that anyone should do anything less than commend you for it. Good catch on them being called by their first names, it wasn't a slip on my part, it was to give a hint about Remus. Thanks for reviewing! (Did you like book five? E-mail me if you want to talk about it!)

****

Ace of Spades- Lol, that's actually a reason that I put that in there (ride my broomstick.) I was going to have Virginia say something back but I ended up just leaving it because she was supposed to be sad or whatever. Anyway, I saw this urban myth show on MTV and they had this thing on there about that, is that where you heard it? Sorry that you're annoyed but we won't see any of them for a while. Finished with book five yet? I hope that you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing!

****

BlackMage- No problem about reviewing, I really like your story! Thank you for reviewing mine and as for your question, of course I will be writing more after this is done, lol! I'm actually working on some original stuff too but I have a lot more HP ideas, especially after reading the new book!

****

Nalia- All right, so what do you think now? Does chapter twenty-five suck a little less? Don't worry though, I wasn't offended or anything, I really appreciate when people give there honest opinions so please continue to do so. And I tried to be strong and finish this before I read the book but I couldn't help myself so I read it over the weekend and loved it, lol! What did you think of it? Thanks for reviewing!

****

S.e.a- I totally agree with you on book five, it was by far the best yet! As soon as I finished it I was like all right, I am ready for book six! And then I got kind of sad because it is going to be a while before that comes out. Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, as soon as I got the OOTP I came to my senses and just read it, lol!

****

Krytonite- I'm glad that you were able to figure all of that out, it's good to know that people are following me on this story. I hope that you understand why I wrote the last chapter the way that I did a little better and thanks for reviewing!

****

Caffeine- Okay, so what do you think about Blaise? Did I do all right on him? I enjoyed your babble and I actually really liked your idea about Fudge and Molly, that would be a plot twist. I'm serious I really thought about changing my entire story line and adding that in but in the end I decided to just stick with the way that I was going with this story, but I really liked that idea! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Marchione- I'm glad that your school is out! Are you excited for summer? Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Eclipse- So, *drums fingers nervously* what did you think about this chapter? I hope that you like different because this story is pretty out there, lol! I agree with you on the calmness thing but remember, reasons for everything. Thanks for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- I'm glad that you liked the plan! I'm sure that yours aren't lame, I normally think that mine are but other people seem to like them. I'll tell you who promised Virginia to Riddle next chapter, I think that I was supposed to do it this one but I didn't get around to it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cactuskitty- Thanks for the cookie, I needed it, lol! I was so nervous about putting out chapter twenty-five because I knew that it sucked, but it was supposed to suck. Luckily I didn't really get flamed, must of my reviewers were just like well it wasn't the best thing that you have ever wrote. Thank you for reviewing and I hope that my reviews go better this chapter because this one was not supposed to be bad.

****

JerseyPike- Lol, don't worry she had a good reason to be nice to the little trio, I don't like them that much either. And I'm sure that her aunt will be getting hurt soon, how do you think that I should do it? How did you like book five? I hope that you didn't hurt the poor stock boys too badly, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

ER- Really, good chapter? Thank you thank you thank you! *bows down and kisses feet* I really needed someone to tell me that I was starting to get depressed, lol! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Nirvana- Okay, so there has been no snogging lately, don't hurt me, lol! I promise that I will get some major action in soon and I will do it just for you! Thanks for reviewing and don't worry about missing a couple of chapters, no big deal.

****

Keeper of the Moon- Here's the update even though it took me a while to get this out. Lol, I'm just too lazy. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Darcel- Thank you so much for giving me your honest opinion on the last chapter, I hope that you liked this one more. Thanks for reviewing and I agree with you on Dumbledore.

****

Kinky Kiwi- Congrats on your record reading time on book five, lol! And I'm touched that you want Velena in the actual series, yes it would be wonderful if JK was giving me credit instead of the other way around, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- Don't apologize so much, lol, I can take it. Really though, don't worry about it, I'm just really gullible and I after I read the whole review I thought that it was really funny. God now I feel bad because you feel bad, lol! I think that we need to stop before be both kill ourselves, lol! Thanks for reviewing and really don't worry about it!

****

Lyss- I'm really glad that you didn't mind the last chapter, I really appreciate that! I've finished book five and I agree with you on how she's changed her style. I was really surprised with Harry, he turned into a freaking brat, (it was _me_ who defeated Voldemort like four times, I did everything so why is everyone not bowing down and telling me every little detail about what's going on.) Ugh, kind of annoyed me if you can't tell, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

ChampagneDav- Sorry that you didn't like Draco being all overprotective. He is a kind of complicated character to write but it's just always been my thinking that if he ever did really care about someone that he would be really possessive, you know that whole spoiled only child thing. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Wow, sorry that your life is falling apart, I hope that things are better now. Thanks for reviewing and sorry that you have to go to summer school, that sucks.

****

**Sirius's Crazy Chick**- *coughs nervously* So Sirius is your favorite character, read the fifth book yet? I won't say anything else in case you haven't. Thanks for reviewing and I'll think about bringing him into this story. I'm glad that you like how this is going!

****

Zainab- Stop putting dents in the wall, you might hurt the piping, lol! Really though, don't worry about forgetting to review, it's not a big deal. I'm glad that you liked last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

****

**k00lgirl1808**- I'm really glad that you liked the song again, we seem to be pretty lonely on the Avril fan thing, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I'm really jealous that you're on vacation, I wish that I was!

****

**bordelos**- Well, now that you know what happened to Riddle, what do you think? Thanks for agreeing to do the translations and definitely don't worry abut the great story ones. My e-mail is cashew86@yahoo.com if you want to send them there. Thanks for reviewing!

In case you wanted to know rêves profonds, the spell that Tom Riddle put on Virginia means deepest dreams. Or it was supposed to anyway, I'm not that great at translations. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon but I'm kind of busy right now and I have another story that I'm working on at fictionpress.com, and yes that was a shameless plug, lol!


	27. Hate Me Now

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N First of all I just wanted to thank all of you so much for the positive feedback last chapter, I was really nervous about just basically changing the story route. But I couldn't have you guys being able to see the plot from a mile away, lol! Most of you seem to be right on track but for those of you who are confused, don't worry this chapter should clear up some things and there will be some action in this chapter as well for all of you who have been getting bored and impatient. Also I was going to put a scene in this chapter but I didn't really feel like it because it didn't fit but Lucius was using the Polyjuice Potion and he was pretending to be Remus Lupin. He was only Remus for that particular day though, the rest of the time it has been the real Remus, sorry for any confusion!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hate Me Now

__

It's been a long time, been a long time comin  
Looks like the death of me now  
But you know, there's no turning back now  
This is what makes me - this is what I am Nas

The words no and Evansole kept running through my mind as my newly stretched legs gave out in surprise and I ended up on the floor.

"Virginia do get off the ground it does nothing to improve my already low expectations of you."

I sat on the floor in defiance as my aunt entered the room. "Hello dear aunt of mine, fancy seeing you here. You know you always do pick the most opportune times to enter a room, I just thought that you might want to know that it turns out that Tom here is related to us; now there's a plot twist no one saw coming."

She continued to look at my position on the floor in disgust, "I am well aware of that fact Virginia. You should be proud to have such a great wizard as a member of our family."

"Please, could you suck up to him anymore? My God, you are like his little lap dog or something." She took a step towards me and I raised myself to my feet, "what, planning to hit me again?"

She made the usual hollow noise that came out of her mouth when she wanted to laugh, "you always were quite the naïve one Virginia. You honestly believe that I would have lost control like that? Don't get me wrong, I did rather enjoy our argument but did you really think that it was real?"

I looked from her smirking face to Tom's matching one and felt my temper rising through my veins. I grabbed a hold of Velena's robes and pulled her threateningly close to my face, "I am sick of being told that I am foolish and naïve, you will explain what the hell you meant by that or I swear that I will take out nine years of pent up anger on you."

She stopped smirking and tried to push me away, "have it your way then Virginia. Do you think that Lucius would have been dense enough to leave the door to his study open while I was there? You were meant to here that conversation and I was supposed to get angry, although the slap was through a bit of improvising on my part, it was something that I had been longing to do ever since you were foolish enough to go to the Weasley's."

I opened my mouth to respond but the only thing that I could think of was that _my head hurt_. Why did I have to be a part of these plans? I let go of Velena and walked aimlessly away from her. I ended up close to Tom and I saw him looking at me expectantly.

"Are you all right Virginia? You look ill." The future dark lord asked me without any real concern in his voice.

"Yes, I am quite fine. I'm absolutely lovely in fact. I could not be happier that I now have _two _deeply twisted and psychotic people in my family-" I turned to Tom, "how the hell am I related to you anyway?" I didn't wait for a response, "and it is just wonderful to find out that everything that has been going on in my life for the past few months has been completely FAKE!"

Neither of them said a word for a few minutes, they simply watched in shock as I lost my composure. After the initial shock wore off Tom merely looked amused, "there is no need to throw a temper tantrum Virginia. If you want questions answered all you have to do is ask, we have no reason to lie to you. My mother relates me to you, of course. She was an Evansole."

"She was my mother's sister," Velena finished. "Now if you are quite finished Virginia-"

I cut her off, "I am not finished." I looked at Tom once again, "You said a moment ago that any questions that I had would be answered if I asked, as an Evansole I know that you would not go back on your word so I have a few questions for you."

"Go on then," he said.

"I want to know what the prophecy says. Everyone is so interested in it and what it entails, so being that it is about me I think that I deserve to at least know what it is."

Velena began to protest but Tom held up a hand to silence her, "very well Virginia, you may read the prophecy for yourself." He snapped his fingers together and a parchment appeared in his hand. He walked over to me and gave the prophecy to me, "here you are, we'll leave you alone so you can make of it what you please."

Tom led Velena reluctantly out of the room and I was left alone with the thing that could answer so many questions for me. I took several deep breaths and debated not even looking at the prophecy; if it made my aunt happy then it could only be bad. Finally I mustered up my courage and flipped the parchment over so I could read the thing that had set so many tragic events in motion.

__

The seventh child of the seventh son,

The second true determiner of how the war will be won.

Daughter of dark turned light

Daughter of she with the sight.

Child of evil, child of good

Child of all things becoming the way they should.

Her future is wavering, be forewarned

Her life will be one that is scorned.

I dropped the prophecy and sat down in the chair that had been previously occupied by Tom. This didn't answer anything, it only raised more questions. I heard the door open but I didn't bother to turn around. "Go away Velena."

"If I were Velena that might be of some interest to me."

I took a moment to place the voice before rephrasing the statement, "go away Blaise."

"Ah, much better. Why are you so moody? I see that you got the shield taken off of your bed so I would say that you should be in a jolly good disposition." I heard footsteps coming towards me but I still couldn't bring myself to care. Blaise faltered for a moment before continuing his journey towards me and waited until he was right in front of me to set the parchment in my lap, "I see that you have read the prophecy then."

I finally looked at him before nodding silently. He took a deep breath before continuing, "why are you so upset about it? This prophecy should make you happy, your life is still up for grabs, you don't have to be evil and you don't have to be good, you get to choose."

"Gee, lucky me." I said dryly.

"You know I don't get you, most people would be thrilled if they heard a prophecy saying that they got to determine how the war between dark and light would be won and you're here sulking about it."

"Okay, first of all I do not sulk and second of all why should I be happy about this? All I want is to be normal and being a savior for the light or leader for the dark does not qualify as normal."

He looked as though I had just told him that the earth was flat. "You want to be normal?" He repeated slowly stressing each word.

"Yes," I hissed. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I suppose I just never thought about it that way. I mean at school you're like the ice queen of Slytherin and going out with Draco Malfoy doesn't help with the whole shunned from the public thing you seem to be going for."

I looked away from his gaze as I found that it was making me uncomfortable. "Yeah well I didn't exactly choose those things. I had to be cold if I had any chance of surviving and Draco…Draco just kind of happened, I didn't plan for that."

He sat down on the bed and looked at me for a moment before responding, "I can respect that, doing what you have to do to survive; I can also relate." He leaned down towards me and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I don't normal pledge loyalties as it is a sign of weakness but I must say that I do hope that you prevail over these fools."

And with a smile and a nod we reached an understanding with each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me Virginia, what did you think of our beloved prophecy?"

I turned to face Tom with resentment in my eyes, "I thought that it was complete bullshit, but thanks ever so much for sharing it with me."

He shook a finger at me, "language Virginia, it is so unladylike to swear."

I glared and mumbled "damn forties mechanism," under my breath. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled sweetly once I was sure that he hadn't heard me. "So tell me _Voldemort_, how are you so sure that this prophecy is even about me? For all that you know you could have the wrong girl here."

"I don't have the wrong girl," he said smugly. "It is about you, but if you are confused I could have Velena explain things to you. I'm sure that she would _more_ than happy to set things straight for you."

I glared at his confident face; he was under the impression that I didn't want to see my aunt. I didn't, but it wasn't as though I was afraid of her or something, I just didn't like her. "That sounds wonderful, why don't you send her in here."

His face fell as I called his bluff but he quickly regained composure, "of course, I'll send for her right now then." He left the room and I waited for a few minutes before Velena entered alone.

"Where's your fearless leader?" I called out to her.

She smiled at me, "if you wish to continue living Virginia I suggest that you stop speaking to me in that manner."

I rolled my eyes, "your threats have really gone downhill, you used to be more creative then having to resort to the common death threat."

Her fake smile was replaced with a scowl as she came closer to me, "what did you want Virginia?"

A look of surprise came on my face, "what, no comeback? You know everyone around here really needs to find a sense of humor." I saw her anger continuing to rise as she reached for her wand; maybe it wasn't the best idea to provoke her. "I wanted to discuss the prophecy with you, how are you so sure that the girl described in it is me?"

She sighed impatiently as she stood in front of me. "The seventh child of the seventh son, Weasley was the seventh son, you were his seventh child. Daughter of dark turned light and she with the sight, Molly," she scowled as she said the name, "turned good and she was a diviner. Need any more proof?"

"My mother was a diviner?"

"I just said that didn't I?" Velena gave me one final glare before stalking out of the room. I had no choice but to accept the prophecy now, but the news of my mother having the sight certainly made things interesting. Comprehension came upon me as I remembered the day that I had so often blocked out. Before my parents were murdered my mother had sent me into the house, she had _known_ that they were coming.

I held my head as all the repressed memories from the fatal day came rushing back to me. I remembered lying under my bed for hours waiting for my parents to come and rescue me, but they never came. I remembered the ministry workers who made attempted to make an effort that showed that they cared, I remembered my brothers crying, I remembered…I remembered Velena.

Why had she come to get me that day? She was the one that killed my mother, I heard her confess with my own ears, so why did she leave and then come back? I was disturbed from my thoughts as the door opened once more.

"Is everything clear now Virginia?" Tom asked with his usual indifferent voice.

"Crystal." I responded with the same amount of carelessness. I got up from my seat so we could be eye level, "why did you say that it was prophesized that we would rule together, that prophecy said that my future was unclear."

"That was made many years ago Virginia. You are an Evansole, I think that it is quite obvious which way you will choose."

I gave him a look of incredulity, "well then it's too bad for you that I'm a Weasley."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that you told him that you were a Weasley."

I groaned and made a pathetic attempt to roll over on the bed, "I can't believe that he went absolutely crazy because of it."

"Well what did you expect Virginia you practically told him that you were going to destroy him."

I looked up at Blaise who was brewing a potion beside of me, "what kind of curse did he use, I have never heard of one that causes these effects."

Blaise grimaced as he looked at the bruises that now covered my body. "It's an internal bleeding curse the bruises are from the extreme amount of blood loss that you're experiencing. You're lucky that I excel in Potions or this would literally be your death bed."

I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness came over me. It's a weird feeling to be dying, everything is so surreal and you just don't care about anything anymore. I thought about not even taking the potion, it would be easier to just die. I didn't want to save the world, sometimes it's just feels too hard to live.

I thought about my parents, it would be nice to see them again. I thought about a lot of things, hell I even thought about Maria. A part of me wanted to see her again; even though she betrayed me I was feeling forgiving.

Suddenly I felt my lips being parted and a slimy feeling liquid was forced into my mouth. My body's immediate reaction was to cough up the foreign substance but Blaise was holding my mouth together, forcing me to swallow the potion.

After there was no more left in my mouth he let go of me and began cleaning up. "You aren't going to die that easily, you can't escape your destiny Virginia." I said nothing as I remained still in the bed waiting for the potion to take effect. I found myself wishing for the hundredth time that day that my destiny was different.

When I was strong enough to be alone Blaise left the room and I glared at him on his way out, I wished that I could at least leave the room. I coughed harshly and found that my ribs were still extremely sore. Finally I grew tired of being in the bed so I got up and walked around the room.

When I reached the table that Blaise had been brewing the potion on I saw that there was a small black book that remained on the table. "No way," I muttered to myself as I went to the book as quickly as I possibly could. I picked it up and felt like Christmas had come early this year as I read the words on the cover, _T.M. Riddle_.

A rabid like glee came over me as I greedily opened the cover and found a note enclosed in it, _Here's a step towards normalcy_. I squeezed the diary as to make sure that it was real and gained a newfound love for Blaise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent hours alone in the room that I had grown to hate planning out the many ways that I could kill Tom Riddle.

By the time that I had gotten to beating him to death with his own book Tom came back into the room with more arrogance than someone who was about to die should ever have.

"Hello Virginia, I see that you're still alive."

I smirked and had tried to restrain myself from putting on a singsong voice and saying I know something you don't know. "Riddle I see that you were never really alive to begin with."

He smiled viciously, "would you like to experience some more of my favorite curses Virginia?"

I returned the smile and brought the diary out from behind my back, "would you like to die Thomas?"

The arrogance slid off of his face and he became an unnaturally pale color as he looked at the book. "Where did you get that?"

I continued to smile as I carelessly flipped the book over a few times, "now maybe I'm wrong but I don't think that I have to answer any questions for you."

He regained his composure and smirked at me, "you won't kill me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you _Riddle_." I walked over to the fireplace that was in the room, "take any spells off that you have on my or this room right now or I swear that I'll throw it in." He looked as though he wanted to argue but the cackle of the fire caused him to comply with my wishes.

We stared at each other for a minute before he attempted to manipulate me, "you know it makes no difference to me if you destroy the diary, it will not kill me."

"Judging by your reaction when you saw that I had it I'm going to have to think that you're lying."

"How do you expect to leave here Virginia? Even if you do kill me do you think that your aunt will just let you walk out?"

I waved the diary menacingly in front of his pale face, "don't you worry about that, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I sighed as I continued to stand in front of the fire, "you know what Tom, I'm getting tired of toying with you so I think that I am ready to just throw this in and see what happens."

He attempted to look as though he didn't care but his actions proved otherwise as he even tried an accio diary spell. "Now Tom," I said, "you were the one that put the spells on this diary so people couldn't do that, you should really know better." I suddenly took a step away from the fire and closer to Tom, "I'll tell you what Tom, you want to live and I want to get out of here so how about we both just get our wishes granted. If you take me out of here I won't destroy the diary."

"It seems I have no other choice."

I smiled maliciously and headed towards the door, "lets go then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Thank God that chapter is finally done, it took me forever! Sorry about the long update but I just haven't had the motivation to write this lately. Don't worry though, I promise that it will be finished. There are only probably two more chapters so it should be done very soon; I'm going to try to wrap it up this week. Please review; your reviews are what is driving me to continue writing this right now.

****

S.e.a- Ha, yeah I am very self-criticizing. I normally drive my friends crazy because I'm such a perfectionist. Oh well though, it works out because even when I don't care about things, like school, I still end up getting A's because me not caring is about the same amount as other people when they do care. And now that you have no idea what I'm talking about I'll just shut-up, lol! I completely agree with you on Umbridge, as I was reading it I was like die bitch die! And I have to comment on this part of your review, YOU HAVE NATURALLY PURPLE HAIR??? That is so freaking awesome! Well thanks for reviewing!

****

Eclipse- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I liked it a lot more than twenty-five also. I put in the chapter how their related but let me know if you're still confused on it. I loved that Ginny was actually involved in book five, every time she was in a scene I got so excited! So, who do you think she is going to end up with in the books? It sounds to me like her and Harry might get together but I'm hoping for Draco! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ace of Spades- Yeah, I finished book five, I loved it too! I actually didn't work in the Black family tree, but that was a cool part of the book. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you update your story soon!

****

KeeperOfTheMoon- Ha, I know I thought of that too when I wrote it. I always thought that it would be funny if Voldemort was related to someone who was good. Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- I'm glad that you liked the new twist in the story! What do you think now that Virginia is the one in control? I thought that the girl deserved a break, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Gin- Okay it's question and answer time, lol! Tom's mother was Virginia's grandmother's sister. I'm not really sure where Draco and the others are, maybe they died. Just kidding, I know where they are (and they are alive) but I can't tell right now! Maybe they're looking for her, or maybe they're having a wild party or something. Don't way any attention to me, I tend to ramble and make dumb comments, lol! Thank you for reviewing!

****

JerseyPike- I'm serious I started cracking up when I read your comment about a group of people following the stock boys around like lost little puppy dogs! I got such a clear mental picture and what can I say, I'm easily amused, lol! Good guess on Tom's mother and you are actually on a good route on the heir of Slytherin thing, but maybe not the way that you think. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Auri- Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Umm, lets see *scans many reviews* okay you said something about a prophecy, before it was even mentioned, good guessing job! I had that one planned out before I read the new book and I was actually tempted to take it out because I try to be original, but I didn't really feel like it. Sorry about the cliffhanger and the long update. Oh yeah, and I'm pretty sure that you reviewed my story on fictionpress.net so thank you so much for that!!! And if I'm wrong then just don't pay attention to me, lol!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- I'm really sorry about your grandmother, I'll be sure to pray for her as well as the rest of your family. I would love for you to e-mail me updates, I hate it when I can't get to the new chapter of a story that I like (like yours!) Hmm, the name thing with Remus and Ginny, I assume that you meant when he used her and Draco's first names? Well it was really Lucius so maybe that clears it up. He has always called them both by their first names. Thanks for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- Yep, Tom and Velena are blood relatives. All evil seems to be interrelated, doesn't it, lol! Sorry for the long update and I hope that you got enough Tom knowledge to last you until the next one! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Caffeine- I loved your review, it cracked me up! I constantly trail off and don't finish sentences when I'm talking so I knew exactly what you were talking about! I'm glad that you liked Blaise, what did you think of him this chapter? Sorry about the incest thing, that was just kind of my own sick sense of humor, lol! Don't worry there won't be any _real_ incest so you don't have to go throw up or anything, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Darcel- I'm glad that you thought that the last chapter was interesting, I've been kind of worried that people have been getting bored with the story. Or maybe that's just me, lol! I feel bad for Blaise too, I'll have to make sure to do something about him! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- I'm sorry that I made your head hurt with Tom being an Evansole, lol! Virginia's grandmother was Tom's mother's sister, better now? I'm glad that you weren't completely confused last chapter, I thought that a lot of people would be but luckily most people are okay with everything! And I know what you mean about forgetting Blaise, I forgot about him too, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kinky Kiwi- Lol, yes I am a girl and I completely know what you mean about confusing screen names! I gave someone a you go girl one time and they were like thanks but I'm a guy, lol! The teacher's name was Umbridge and I see what you mean. All really evil characters are kind of alike aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Lyss- I so know what you mean about Umbridge! I hated her with such a passion, you would think that she was real, lol! It was kind of sad actually. I'm glad that agree with me on Harry, I was really surprised with how he was acting. I hope that this chapter was a little faster and thanks for reviewing!

****

**prexus**- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! I think that everyone was surprised with Tom being an Evansole, but that's good because that's how I wanted it to be, lol! Thank you so much for reviewing!

****

Lauren- Wow you read just read the whole thing straight through? That's dedication right there, lol! I'm really glad that you like it, I always enjoy hearing from new reviewers to hear what they have to say! Thank you for reviewing!

****

TokyoGal90- *grabs Tokyo's shoulders* stop jumping up and down before you hurt yourself! Lol, I'm just kidding, you can jump all over the room if you want! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked Tom being an Evansole!

****

FiCtIoNfAn- I'm glad that you liked Ginny being in Slytherin! I was getting tired of seeing her being the weak little girl so, I just tried something new. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Brown-sugar- You know what, now that I think about it this story is turning into a soap opera of sorts. Lol, I think that I watch too much day-time TV! I'm glad that you like all the twists and turns that the story has been taking! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**AnGeL*Of*MiNe**- Yeah I have read OotP and I know what you mean! I reread that part of the book like five times! I was like he can't really be dead! Maybe he'll come back to life or something. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kryptonite- Good job on Lucius being Remus I award you five brownie points! Lol, I'm sure that your really excited. Blaise was placed in Ravenclaw and thanks for the translation website! Thank you for reviewing!

****

RonandHerm4eva- Don't worry about not reviewing in a while, I know what you mean about getting busy it happens to me all of the time! I'm glad that you liked the last few chapters and thank you so much for all of the wonderful compliments! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Zainab- I'm glad that you've stopped banging you head! I hope that you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!

****

Tainted88angel- Wow, thank you so much for all of your compliments I really appreciate it! You have no idea how much it meant to me when I read your review! Thanks for pointing out to me about the Remus confusion, I hope that I cleared it up for you at the beginning of the chapter. If not then just let me know. Do you have MSN messenger? If so then I'll add you on my list for that and we can talk sometime. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cyndi- Thank you so much for being honest with me about the last few chapters. Your right about me not taking my time, I've been getting kind of tired of the story lately and it probably hasn't been as good as it could be. I am going to try really hard to make things better though because I don't want the story to end badly. Thank you for reviewing and for the advice!

A/N I promise to update soon and I'm going to make sure that the next few chapters are really good because it's really important to me to have a good ending for this story!


	28. Torn

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine

A/N Some people have been pointing out that Tom isn't quite as evil acting as the most feared wizard of all time should be and you're probably right but remember that this is only the sixteen year old memory of Voldemort so I think that while he would still be evil he would also still be a teenager and he wouldn't be _completely_ evil…yet. Thank you to those who have commented on it though, please continue to do so!

A/N 2- DRACO'S BACK!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Torn

__

That's whats going on, nothing's fine I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn Natalie Imbruglia

Sometimes I truly hate being a Slytherin. If you are in any other house you are allowed to have regular feelings but as a Slytherin the only things that you are supposed to feel are hate and contempt for anything that isn't pureblooded. And the only emotions that you are allowed to express are sarcasm and cruelty.

It was moments such as leaving that room with Tom and setting forth the most dangerous plan that I could have thought of that I wished that I knew how to express fear. Anyone who pretends to not ever feel fear for anything is a fool. Fear is not for the weak, fear is for the normal. The expression I'm only human never made more sense then as I was having these thoughts of self-doubt.

I shook my head and tried to rid myself of those thoughts, I didn't need those kinds of feelings right now; this plan was going to be hard enough without them.

"So Virginia," Tom said somewhat bitterly as he had been captured by the his own would be ally, "do you have plan of action besides attempting to leave here with me in tow?"

"I'm a Slytherin Tom, of course I have a plan; and several back up plans for that matter." I glanced down at his hand that still held his wand, "give me your wand."

"No."

I rolled my eyes, "stop behaving like a stubborn child and give me the wand."

"No."

"Fine," I growled, "I suppose that I'll just have to take it from you then."

He turned to face me with an evil glint in his eyes and pointed the wand at me, "Avada Kedevra!"

I easily dodged the spell and watched it blow up a wall, "please, as if I didn't expect that one."

He glared and tried again, "Crucio!" 

I dodged it once more and waited until he prepared to fire his next spell; when he did I leapt at him and wrestled the wand away. Once I felt the wood in my grasp I jumped off of the future dark lord and stood up with a triumphant smile on my face, "I told you that I would get the wand."

He mumbled something about me being childish and then instructed me to follow him if I wanted to find the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom led me deep into his hideout and we ended up in a large room that was decorated in too much green and silver. I looked around the room with interest and raised an eyebrow; "you kind of took the whole Slytherin thing to an extreme, didn't you?"

He smirked, "I think that you have more things to be worried about than that Virginia."

I pointed his own wand at him and I knew that he didn't fail to miss the irony of the situation, "and what exactly would I have to be worried about?"

"Me."

I smiled as Velena entered the room, "sorry to disappoint you Velena but you have failed to achieve the element of surprise here; I was actually hoping that you would show."

Her eye twitched and I knew that she was peeved that she didn't have the surprise attack that she had been longing for. Never one to be defeated though she pointed her own wand at me and returned my vicious smile, "why don't you give Tom back his wand Virginia?"

"Why don't you go hurl yourself off of a tower Velena?" I replied ever as bit as sweetly as she had.

I heard a new pair of footsteps enter the room but I didn't dare take my eyes off of Velena and Tom. "As entertaining as this little family reunion is," I heard a familiar voice drawl, "Can we please just kill the girl, I have other business to attend to."

"Lucius, so glad that you could join us," Tom greeted. His eyes flickered to Velena and me before returning to Lucius, "Well now that it is three against one I do believe that it is time for Virginia to return my wand."

He nodded at Lucius and I heard the latter shout, "Expelliamous!" I felt myself flying backwards and Tom's wand fell from my grasp. I landed with a thud on the floor and willed myself not to groan in pain.

I forced myself to get back on my feet and I found that Tom, Velena, and Lucius were all sharing the same evil smirk.

"Now Virginia," Tom began, "I've noticed that you have been somewhat reluctant to join us and-"

"Somewhat reluctant?" I interrupted with a bitter laugh; "I would say that my kidnapping you with your own diary and wand is full blown reluctance."

Velena glared angrily, "either you join us or we will kill you."

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, "so kill me then, it's not like I care." I began to walk around the room, "in fact, is there a window or something in here? I could just kill myself and save you a lot of time."

"She's lying," Velena stated.

I smiled as I found a window in the room and opened it, "care to find out?"

Tom came and pulled me away from the window and back to the center of the room. "All right Virginia, if your life means nothing to you as you say it does then perhaps someone else's life is a little more important."

My eyes narrowed dangerously, "what do you mean?"

"You'll soon find out." Lucius then left the room and returned a moment later with an extra guest.

I felt all the breath leave my body and my "brilliant" plan flew out the window. "Draco?" I asked meekly.

He was unable to speak as his mouth was gagged and his feet and hands were bound but he shook his head violently. I looked at him in confusion as he tried desperately to speak but it was only coming out straggled noises.

Tom smiled pleasantly as he made his way over to Draco. "You see Virginia a little bird told me that young Malfoy here means something to you." He played with his wand as he circled the first person that ever meant something to me. He finally stopped in front of Draco and pointed his wand at him, "Crucio!"

I felt tears build up in my eyes as I watched Draco writhe around on the floor, his entire body shaking in an almost seizure like shock. "Stop," I finally croaked out.

Tom turned to me with the same sadistic smile that every villain had after they had been torturing someone. "What's the matter Virginia, develop some feelings?" He took the curse off of Draco but kept his wand pointed at him, "I know plenty more curses Virginia, I can make him beg for death or I can allow him to live, it is entirely up to you."

I took several deep breaths as I looked into Draco's pleading eyes across the room. I only wished that I knew what they were pleading for. "I…" I couldn't just leave him to die. "I…" but I couldn't join Tom and Velena either. "I want to talk to Draco," I looked at each of their faces, "alone."

"That is not possible," Tom said almost lazily, "but thanks for asking."

"I wasn't requesting I was commanding."

"You are in no position to command, or request for that matter anything Virginia. The only thing that you can do is give me an answer, will you join me and have him live," he gave Draco a slight kick as to demonstrate who him was. "Or will you refuse once more and watch your love die."

I looked away from Draco, as I could not stand to look into his pained gray eyes any longer. "I'll join you."

"Terrific," Tom said without any real enthusiasm.

I took a few steps toward Draco, "now let him go."

Tom nodded to Velena who grabbed my arm to prevent me from going any farther. "Not so fast Virginia," Tom said. "I do believe that someone in here needs to learn a little lesson on defiance and how it is unacceptable."

I glared and attempted to tug my arm away from Velena, "fine, whatever, I don't care just let him go!"

Tom just continued to smile cruelly, "well, you see Virginia, that's the thing, he is the lesson." Before I even knew what was happening a snake had flung itself from Tom's wand and was slithering towards Draco.

Draco spotted the snake and attempted to walk backwards but he tripped on the ropes that bound his feet and ended up on the floor. His eyes grew wide with panic as the creature made it's way up his body. I heard myself calling out for him along with help but none of it actually registered to me. It was almost like drowning for me, I was watching it happen but I could do nothing to prevent it. Velena's grip hardened on me and I watched with fresh tears in my eyes as the snake bit Draco on the tender spot of his neck.

I heard a faint scream that I later recognized as my own as I watched his body fall limply to the floor. My own legs gave out and once I was free of Velena I ungracefully crawled over to his body, which under first inspection, I immediately knew, was lifeless.

I felt my entire body shake with sobs as my eyes drifted towards Tom, who was in his element at the moment. As I continued to hyperventilate I felt something fall out of my pocket. I looked down at the diary that now resided on the floor and felt a surge of anger go through me. Everything that had happened was because of this book. Draco and Sally were dead, Remus was only God knows where, and everything that I had ever given a damn about in life was just gone.

The anger and power inside of me mixed together as I glared at the seemingly harmless book. I didn't even blink as I focused all of my grief and energy and the book suddenly burst into flames.

I backed away in surprise as I turned my attention from the burning book to Tom. He looked at me in shock for a moment before simply disappearing. For a few minutes no one did anything; Lucius was alternating looks between his dead son and the spot where the memory of the dark lord had stood, Velena had her mouth open in a very unladylike fashion, and I just sat on the floor with the tears still streaming down my face.

Velena was the first to regain control of herself as she turned to me in anger, "what did you do?" She asked sharply.

I looked away from her and to Draco. I grabbed his hand and searched for a pulse, hoping that with the death of Tom that he would come back. But there was no pulse, only silence. He looked like a porcelain doll, as he lay there lifeless with his pale skin and still pink lips. I traced the bit marks on his neck and wondered if there was enough poison left in the area for me.

"What did you do Virginia?" I heard Velena demand again.

I felt the anger build up inside of me again as I turned to face my aunt. "What does it matter what I did Velena? The point is that he's dead and now Draco is too." I was preparing to go on but the doors to the green and silver room slammed open and the first person to enter the room was…Draco?

He crossed the room quickly and when he reached me he looked down at his own dead body in confusion. I didn't even notice the other people enter the room and I didn't take my eyes off of the live Draco who was bending down in front of me attempting to pry my hands off of the dead Draco.

"Virginia," I heard him say, "Virginia are you all right? Answer me please."

"Draco?" I asked quietly as I reached out to touch him.

He grasped my hand and pulled me away from dead Draco. He then took out his wand and said the anti-illusion spell. I watched in horror as the snake bitten body slowly transformed from Draco to Blaise.

I gasped and looked at Draco for conformation, "it was Blaise?"

He nodded grimly and looked away from the body. "I should have gotten here earlier," I heard him mummer.

I pulled away from him and went back to Blaise's body. My tear stricken eyes scanned over him and I felt a sense of relief wash over me, _it wasn't Draco_. As soon as the thoughts went through my head I leapt away from the body in horror, how could I even think that? I suddenly felt like one of the most horrible people to ever have walked the earth; Blaise was dead and I was relieved because it wasn't Draco?

I felt Draco's arms wrap around me, "Virginia, are you all right?"

I turned away from Blaise and back to Draco, "no," I answered truthfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco hadn't come into the situation unprepared; he had brought practically an entire army of people with him. His father's name held power at the ministry and he was able to bring all of the aurors that he wanted; too bad that it turned out that his father was in on the whole thing.

Draco told me that Hermione was the one that actually discovered where I was through the love of her life, the library. I still had no idea where I was and I didn't care to find out. I just wanted the whole thing to be over with, but it wasn't over.

I had to stay in that room until someone from the Ministry could come and speak with me. Draco was allowed to stay with me but it didn't help me much, I was just attempting to sort everything out.

Finally a man came down and sat across from us on the floor, as there were no chairs in the room. I looked over the man as he fidgeted uncomfortably on the floor, he was rather large. He looked very familiar for some reason. My eyes scanned him over until I reached his right arm which bore a scar that was shaped like a half moon.

Recognition dawned upon me as I placed him with the day that I often tried to block out. "You," I said hoarsely.

"Hello Virginia," he responded in a deep gruff voice.

Draco leaned over to me, "do you know him?"

I kept my eyes on the man as the memory of him came flooding back to me. I looked down at his boots that still held the same mud from the looks of it. "You came when my parents were murdered."

"That's right," he said while looking somewhat surprised. "I never found you though, I was the first person on the case."

"I was underneath my bed," I said absentmindedly.

He grunted in response. "I've been after your aunt now for years." He looked over to Blaise and then back to me, "I'm only sorry that I couldn't get anything on her until now."

"What do you plan to do?" I asked slowly.

"Nail her for the murder of that boy and hopefully some other things if we can get permission to search her house."

I licked my lips in anticipation as I spotted Velena on the opposite side of the room speaking with aurors. "Would you like an expert testimony?"

He looked at me in surprise for the second time in our conversation, "you would speak against her?"

"I could verify that she had a hand in Blaise's death as well as the death of my parents."

I glanced over at Draco and expected him to look at me in horror as I was turning my family over to the Ministry but instead I saw him look at his own father before turning to the man. "How would you like a case against Lucius Malfoy as well?" Draco said with a smile.

The man looked as though Christmas had come early. "You two will testify against Lucius and Velena?" We both nodded and he looked as though he was ready to cry. He excused himself and I was left alone with Draco once again.

"So you're going to turn over Lucius?"

"I'd say that he deserves it. I figured that you want to kill Velena yourself though, you're going to just trust the legal system?"

I smiled but immediately stopped, it felt wrong to smile. "I had a whole elaborate plan to get rid of Velena as well as Tom but it got kind of destroyed when they captured me. And right now I can't think of anything more fitting for Velena than a lifetime served with dementors." I sighed and looked towards Lucius and Velena who were both being read their rights. "It was a really good plan too," I said as an afterthought.

Draco gave a half-hearted smile, "I'm sure that it was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out but last week was crazy for me. We had this yard sale thing going on and I was forced to do slave labor most of the time and I wasn't allowed on the phone or the computer so it made it difficult to write. Plus it was 4th of July so when I wasn't being forced to help I found some fireworks and festivals to go to, so I basically was just never home. Okay enough with excuses, there is only one more chapter to go in this story! I'm excited! I should probably clear some things up right now but I can't think of anything to clear up so…just ask question in your review if you're confuse about anything. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Oh and if you don't know who the man was that talked to Virginia and Draco go reread the first chapter.

****

Darcel- Your wish is granted, Tom is gone. Lol, I'm a dork. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter.

****

Eclipse- Okay, you're right Tom could have just put the fire out with his wand. *blushes with embarrassment* don't you know that it's not nice to point out holes in the plot? Lol, I'm just kidding thanks for pointing it out to me, I must have overlooked that. I agree with you on Draco, I was hoping that he would be different too. It seems to me that the book is heading towards Ginny/Harry and I'm okay with that pairing too so that's okay, but I am hoping that maybe she can get with Draco first or something. Thanks for reviewing!

****

fantasy angel- Virginia was trying to just get Tom to lead her out of the castle thing that she was in, but she was planning on him taking her to Velena and she was going to try and kill them both. But as you saw it didn't quite work out that way. Blaise stole the diary, that's pretty much all that you need to know, it's not really important how exactly he got it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Fallen Angel of Darkness- I hope that your family vacation went without any attempted homicide. I know how you feel though, on Sunday I had to go to my family reunion and let's just say that by the end of it I wanted to kill myself. I hope that your sister's boyfriend is okay, it would suck to die of zits, although the obituary would be rather humorous. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hplova4eva- I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out.

****

Icefaery- I'm glad that you liked the prophecy, it took me forever just to think of that little bit. Lol, I'm not really good at rhyming. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter!

****

Marchione- Well, Voldemort is dead now so hopefully you aren't too disappointed in Virginia. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you understood her whole deal thing!

****

Caffeine- I hope that you aren't suffering from any third degree burns or anything like that now. Lol, I think that if the fire alarm goes off you're supposed to leave the building. I loved Blaise too and I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I killed him off. *cries loudly* but we'll just pretend that after he dies that he was sent to you so you can have him forever! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ace of Spades- Wow, you liked my prophecy? Lol, I thought that it was the most horrible thing like ever written. I can't rhyme at all, it's truly pathetic because I sit there and run word list through my head to try and rhyme things and then it always comes out being bad. As for Velena, Tom, and Lucius I think that they are all kind of cocky about evil and they just assumed that since she was a Slytherin and raised by Velena that she would automatically be all evil and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Anonymous- I'm glad that you made an exception to your Ginny/Draco rule to read this story! It always makes me really happy when people who don't support that ship say that they enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Jenna- Thank you so much for all of the wonderful things that you said about this story as well as my writing, I really appreciate it. Also I'm glad that you mentioned how Velena was developed because that was one of things that was really important to me in this story was for Velena to fit in well with all of the regular characters and seem real. Thank you for reviewing!

****

BlackMage- One more chapter left!!! I'm not sure if you asked that question all ready or not, but now you know. I agree with you on book five and after I read it I was all pumped for book six and then I was like crap I'm going to have to wait like two more years! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Auri- Wow, Velena reminds you of Umbridge? She must come across as a total bitch in this story then, lol! I'm glad that you said that though because I wanted people to think that she's evil. I loved book five too and I know what you mean about hoping for a G/D ending, I'm wishing for it too! Also thank you so much for saying that this is one of your favorite fics on ff.net, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

S.e.a- Oh, I'm so happy that you're starting an AU story, that's so great! What's your plot line? Or is it a secret? I understand if it is, I hope that you put it out soon! Sorry that you have writer's block, a new story should fix that though! Thanks for reviewing!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- I promise that there will be some Ginny/Draco action in the next chapter, I wouldn't end the story without a little bit of it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Frananddragon- I'm glad that your head is better and I hope that the voices are keeping quiet now, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cactuskitty- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! Sorry that Blaise is dead, I know that you liked him. Why do I have this horrible habit of killing off people? I should really stop that, lol! Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out!

****

Guidance Lune- I'm glad that you liked the beginning of the story, what did you think of the rest of it? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kryptonite- Lol, thank you so much for all of the motivation, it's much appreciated! I think that I'm good now though. After I wrote this chapter I got kind of excited about the story again and I'm ready to finish it up. I'm kind of nervous about the last chapter of the story though, I hope that it's good. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kinky Kiwi- I really liked your way of killing off Tom, it was great! Was mine all right though? It was kind of sudden and I didn't go into very much detail on it but I was kind of going for more of concentrating on Draco/Blaise than Tom. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cyndi- Thanks for the advice on the story, I really appreciate it. I sort of did what you said, I just wrote when I had time and since I never had very much time then I never got very much wrote at once. It actually helped I think, I liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and let me know what you thought of this chapter!

****

Zainab- You made me laugh when I saw that you did a little dance when she got the diary, that's great! Thanks for reviewing and sorry that this update took so long!

****

JerseyPike- Hmm, well her brothers didn't show up in this chapter but what do you think, should I put them in the next one? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Casitty- Here's the next chapter for you, sorry that it took so long for me to get it out though. I promise that the next update will be quicker. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Alina- I'm glad that you like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter!

****

Wizzabee- Okay, the diary is destroyed, happy now? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

****

Nirvana- Hmm, you want Draco to come back? I think that I can arrange that, lol! Thanks for reviewing and don't worry about the short review, no big deal!

****

**AnGeL*Of*MiNe**- Well we can only cross our fingers that our beloved Sirius will come back to life. I don't want him to be dead, it made me sad. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Candygi523- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Me- Sorry that it took so long for this update but I'm happy that you like the story! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon! *begins work on the final chapter* Lol, thanks for reviewing!

****

Nalia- I'm glad that you like Blaise, sorry that I killed him though. I hope that it'll clear up if Blaise is a girl or guy in the books because I'm kind of tired of seeing it both ways, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

The final chapter will be out as soon as I can write it!


	29. No More Rainy Days

Cruel Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Alternate Universe. When Ginny was six years old her parents died and she was left in the care of her mother's beautiful yet cruel sister. She raises Ginny with misguided views on love, will Ginny be able to love or is she too late to save?

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize I don't own.

A/N- Wow, I had no idea that people liked Blaise so much. Come on though, I don't kill off _everyone_! Velena's stuck around for twenty-nine chapters *sticks tongue out childishly* I promise though, no one else dies. If you think about it, I haven't killed that many people, only Maria and Blaise…oh wait and Arthur and Molly…hmm, and Tom, but no one seemed to mind his death…and there was Sally, but she's alive now so does that count?

Oh, and there are some flashbacks in this chapter, sorry if that annoys some people, but I felt it appropriate.

Chapter Twenty-nine (The last chapter!)

No More Rainy Days

__

I thought I'd never trust again, all the pain he put me in  
Felt like I would die  
Then you brought new life to me, took away the ugly  
Just by the way you touch me, I'm in love Destiny's Child

**__**

Velena Evansole and Lucius Malfoy to serve life sentence in Azkaban

In perhaps the biggest news to hit the wizarding world since Harry Potter defeated the dark lord it was reported yesterday that Velena Evansole and Lucius Malfoy will be spending the remainder of their lives in the high security prison, Azkaban.

"It was only a matter of time really, old family policies have no place in the modern day society… It is no wonder that these two heads of the most notorious families have been overthrown by their own heirs; the young simply understand culture better." Said respected historian, Matthew Blake. But many are speculating that the testimonies given by Virginia Evansole and Draco Malfoy were for reasons other than 'overthrowing' the current heads of their respective families.

Recent rumors involving Sally Fudge- the Minister of Magic's only daughter-, and the above mentioned Virginia Evansole and Draco Malfoy are simply too disturbing to ignore. Has scandal broken out right under Albus Dumbledore's nose?

The current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding had this to say on the situation. "The rumors of Sally Fudge's death, among other things are quite simply just that, rumors. You may see her for yourself if you do not believe me. The idea of a student dying at Hogwarts is laughable, each and every student is under my protection as well as the protection of the fully equipped members of the Hogwarts staff."

When caught outside of the Ministry of Magic after the hearing and sentencing of their guardians Miss Evansole and Mr. Malfoy refused to comment. However, a mutual friend of both, a Miss Pansy Parkinson stated this, "As a friend of both parties I regret being the one to say this, but it most be said. Velena Evansole and Lucius Malfoy are the victims here. Virginia and Draco framed them both as a desperate attempt to gain the fortunes of both families. This is nothing more than two greedy children who would do anything to gain wealth and power."

I threw down the newspaper in disgust, "can you believe that she said that?"

Draco peered over my shoulder and read the section in question. "Sadly enough, I can. But what is with the whole mutual friend of ours thing? The last time that I can even remember talking to her was back in third year when you dyed her hair blue."

I smiled at the memory, "ah, yes that is one of my founder moments with the elusive Miss Parkinson. I'm still not quite sure why she dyed it back to that hideous blonde color though; at least when it was blue it took away from her nose."

"So do you think that anyone bought the greedy children thing?"

I shrugged indifferently, "probably, but it doesn't really matter now, does it? There will always be people who are loyal to Lucius and Velena. People who are willing to believe anything other than their precious community leaders were dark and evil."

Draco took the paper off the table and glanced at the picture of Lucius who was currently glaring at him, before folding it in half and sitting it back down. "Doesn't it bother you though that we probably have price tags on our heads? I know that my father at least will still have power, even in Azkaban."

I shrugged again, "I don't doubt that one day I'll probably be walking down the street or something simple and some fool with a wand will attempt to murder me. Whether they succeed or not, well that depends on the skill of the wizard I suppose."

Draco looked slightly disturbed by this but tried not to show it. "You are not afraid of death," he observed.

"Everyone dies Draco, you can either fear it or accept it. The sooner that you do the latter, the more free that you become. Fear is weakness and all weaknesses should be squashed."

He looked at me with a great amount of interest, "I see that you have resumed to old ways Virginia."

"And what is that supposed to mean Draco?" I asked with a sneer.

"It means," he said bravely, "that you are acting more like the cold hearted bitch that I knew at eleven than the person that you were a few weeks ago."

"And why should that bother you? It's not as though you are notoriously known for showing emotions." His eyes flashed and I raised my eyebrows in interest, "you're angry."

"How would you know that Virginia, I thought that I didn't show emotions." He said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as it started to rain, "your eyes get this weird flash of darkness thing when you get mad."

He grabbed my wrist and forced my attention back to him. "You see, that's what I'm talking about. You know me better than anyone else, you can read me and I'm deemed unreadable." His face softened as he released my wrist and gently placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I let you in when I shut the entire world out, so don't shut me out now."

I jerked my head away from him but found that I couldn't look away from his pleading gray eyes; the same gray eyes that I saw every night in my dreams pleading back at me in a room of green and silver. "I saw you die Draco. I saw you die and I swear to God that I felt myself die with you. I can't remember ever caring about anyone and then all of the sudden you happened and when I thought that you were gone, I didn't want to live anymore. For the longest time all I've wanted is revenge on Velena and survival but at that moment all I wanted to do was kill myself. I didn't want to live without you and that scares me." I finally pulled my eyes away, "fear is a weakness and I can't afford to be weak."

"Don't lie to me Virginia. If you don't feel ready to talk about that day, then fine, don't talk about it, but don't lie to me. You're right about something scaring you but it wasn't the magnitude of your feelings. I know you Virginia, what are you hiding?"

I felt anger surge through me as I got up from the chair. "Nothing scared me besides that Draco!"

He followed suit and got up from his seat as well. He followed me around the room and proved his temper could easily match my own. "What happened?" He yelled. "Don't feed me this bullshit Virginia, if your feelings were what scared you then why are you with me now? If you can't afford weakness then why are you still with me?"

"He died Draco!" All of my walls came crumbling down and I couldn't lie to him anymore, I couldn't pretend, not even to myself. "He died and I thought that he was you, and I swear to you that I did want to kill myself. But when you came in and I saw that it was him and not you I swear to God that I felt relieved! I was happy because he had died and you had lived!"

He grabbed a hold of me and I felt myself shake, but no tears would come. "It's not your fault that he died Virginia, and it's okay to be happy that I'm alive. Just because you're glad that I lived that doesn't diminish your grief that Blaise died."

I looked up and Draco and I just want to _feel_. I didn't want to think about death and destruction. I didn't want to be cold anymore. My lips crashed into his and we kissed with such an intensity that I felt as though I would burst from it.

The coldness was lifted from me and suddenly I felt almost feverish. Why is it that nothing makes you feel quite as alive as death? I tried not to think as I hungrily kissed Draco. I felt my robe being slipped off as he began to work on my shirt.

__

Control the man, but do not let the man control you. If you need a man to satisfy your loneliness then feel free to, but never spend the night with him. Do not get in serious relationships, do not marry, and do not trap yourself. I pushed Velena's voice out of my head, even though she was in Azkaban she had still left her mark on me.

__

I was once a sweet child with a caring heart but everyday spent with my aunt my heart slowly disappeared and was replaced with malice and cruelty. Having warm feelings would get you nowhere and having a heart only led to the inevitable time of that heart being broken. Draco gave a small cry of triumph as my shirt fell to the floor beside my robe. I glanced down at it as I bent my head back so Draco could place a trail of kisses down my neck. Did I really want this? How alive did I want to feel? I wasn't completely sure of my feelings for Draco, I thought that I loved him, but what if I didn't? I wasn't an expensive whore like my aunt, I didn't want to be someone's sex pawn.

__

I'm going to Hogwarts and so is my best friend. His name is Draco and we are going to become the most powerful wizards that the world has ever seen. Blaise. I pushed Draco away and waited a moment for our breathing to come under control.

"Draco," I panted, "I can't do this. It's not right, I mean with Blaise and Tom and all of this stuff that's been going on, it wouldn't be fair to you."

He picked my shirt up for me and handed it to me. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation."

I began to button up my shirt but paused long enough to push back a stray piece of blonde hair that was residing in his face. "Not now," I said, "but someday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Finally my name was called, "Virginia Evansole." McGonagall said loudly.

I heard someone clear their throat, "Weasley." The professor looked shocked that someone would interrupt her. In fact the whole school was now looking at the owner of that bold voice. It was one of the red haired twins. Guess that left little room for doubt on the relative issue. "Her last name is Weasley, Professor McGonagall," the boy continued.

Everyone started at me, waiting for clarification. "My last name is Evansole."

"Virginia, why are we here?"

I looked over at Draco who was currently pouting outside of the Burrow. "Because I want to see them."

He continued to pout and was now looking at the mud covered door as if it would attack him at any moment. "All right I'll rephrase the question then, why am _I_ here?"

"Because they're my family and I want you to meet them." I didn't bother to wait for his response as I knocked loudly on the door.

The door was immediately thrown open and I heard "Ginnybean!" I barley had time to see that it was Charlie who had shouted it before I was roughly lifted up and spun around. After a moment he stopped spinning but I wasn't put down.

Charlie was murmuring things into my hair about how worried he was and I saw Draco looking at me behind Charlie's back mouthing "Ginnybean?"

Finally Charlie put me down and I resumed my spot beside of Draco. I pulled him over where Charlie could see him. "Charlie, this is Draco."

His face puzzled up for a moment as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. Finally he smiled stuck his hand out and greeted, "how ya doing Malfoy?"

Draco apprehensively placed his hand into my brothers, "quite splendid thank you."

Charlie's smile faded as he flashed me a confused look, "all right then." They released hands and Charlie walked inside, signaling for us to follow.

"Quite splendid?" I whispered into Draco's ear. "Drop the whole aristocrat thing, it's kind of creepy."

"Well, would you rather that I-" Draco stopped his sentence and looked down at his boot in disgust, "Virginia I just stepped into something."

I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him, "oh the horror." We walked into the kitchen which I had expected to be full but only contained Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George. I was about to ask where the others were but it then occurred to me that school was still in session. I, as well as Draco, had been excused from the rest of the year, so it was easy for me to forget that others were still at Hogwarts.

So that explained Ron, Harry, and Hermione. As for Percy, well I assumed that he was working, I had heard many times over the holiday break that was all that he ever did. I sat down next the Bill and gestured to Draco to do the same. He looked at the seat for a moment, looking as though he wanted to get a house elf to clean it for him before finally sitting down.

After a few moments of small chat Bill stood up as well as Charlie. "Virginia could we speak to you alone for a minute?" The latter asked. I got up from my chair and saw Draco flash me a panicked look as Fred and George smiled at him evilly.

  
I bent down and whispered into his ear, "don't worry I'll only be a minute." We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch in between Charlie and Bill. "So what did you want to talk about."

"Well first of all," Bill started, "we just wanted to say how happy and relieved that we are that you're safe." He and Charlie took a moment to smile before hardening their faces. "Now that's out of the way we want to say, just how dumb could you have been to go after the dark lord by yourself!"

I gave them my best innocent look, "I didn't go 'after him' I was tricked into going to him, there is a difference."

"That's not what Dumbledore told us," said Charlie.

"Well then Dumbledore is a liar."

They both drew back from me in horror and I rolled my eyes as I remembered just how Gryffindor they could be. "You know, he is not God, the man is capable of making mistakes."

Bill gave me a stern look, "we do not bad mouth Albus Dumbledore in this household. That man got our family through some of the hardest times that we have known."

"Fine then. So what did he tell you what happened?"

Charlie continued to look at me in disbelief that I had called Dumbledore a liar but told that story anyway. "He told us about the Chamber of Secrets, which you _did_ go down there by yourself Virginia. He told us that you had been portkeyed to the dark lord's secret lair thing and we know that you escaped, obviously, but we do not know the details. We were hoping that you would tell us."

"All right," I said with conviction, "so I went after him one time by myself, but I did not know that it was the memory of Voldemort," they both cringed and but I ignored it. "After that I was tricked into going into a room that turned out to be a portkey."

"By someone using Polyjuice Potion to be Remus Lupin?" Bill asked.

I nodded. "How is Remus?" I asked carefully.

"He's fine," Bill answered. "He recovered nicely from the spells that he was put under to keep him away from you. He's worried about you though, just like a lot of people." I didn't respond and they didn't ask anything else. I could tell that they both wanted to ask once more what had happened the day that Blaise died, but they knew that I wasn't going to answer. There are some things that you just don't talk about. I think that they understood that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day I went on one final journey. There was one trip that I had to make, one final demon that I had to put to rest. I had to see my aunt, if only for my own piece of mind.

And so I went to Azkaban alone. I had asked Draco if he wanted to come, maybe talk to Lucius or just wait for me, but he had refused. Whether he would admit if or not, Draco was still afraid of his father, he still viewed his father as some sort of superhuman who would surely kill him if he ever saw his son again. I didn't press the issue as I did not need someone to hold my hand, I was perfectly capable of handling Velena on my own.

Azkaban Prison is the what nightmares are made of. It is dark and bleak and even when there are no dementors around you still feel as though your very soul is being tainted. I felt a sense of bitter gratification as I knew that Velena would serve the remainder of her days here. But as black as her soul surely was, I couldn't help but think that this might seem just like home to her.

I was taken into a small room that was filled only with a table and two chairs and was lit only by two flickering candles. The man who led me there viewed me with wary eyes, he knew who I was as well as who I had come to see. He read the papers, just like everyone else and he had surely drawn his own conclusions from the situation. I didn't waste time as to attempting to figure out what they were, it didn't matter to me. Let people think what they want.

After a moment Velena was dragged into the room and I surveyed her with guarded eyes. Even in the faded gray jumpsuit that was standard here she still held herself with pride and grace. And even in that hideous outfit she still remained one of the most beautiful people that I have ever seen. But I was not fooled by that beauty, I hadn't been for a long time. I searched her eyes and saw with something that felt like relief that they seemed dead somehow, less cruel and more sorrowful. Good, I thought to myself, she deserved some pain.

"Hello Velena." I greeted coldly. She said nothing as she sat in the chair across from mine. I could see it on her face how she yearned to reach across of the old table and strangle me with her bare hands. Too bad for her that we both new that an invisible shield separated us both. An invisible shield not unlike the one that Tom had used to trap me into that bed. Life really is one big ball of irony, isn't it?

"Come to gloat Virginia?"

I slowly licked my lips in the coming anticipation of a fight. "I would not do something so lowly my dear aunt."

"I would not put it beneath you Virginia, you are, after all, your mother's daughter." She said maliciously.

"Better to be her daughter than yours," I retorted with ease.

"If you were my daughter Virginia," she drawled, "you would not have made it past your twelfth birthday."

"It is so refreshing to see that Azkaban hasn't dulled your ever present wit." And with that comment I ended the standard verbal batter that was expected before any real conversation could be allowed.

"So Virginia," she said slowly, "why are you here if not to gloat?"

I ignored her question and leaned against the unsteady table to look at her more closely. There was little light in the room but from what was provided I could see the beginning fades of her beauty. She had bags underneath her eyes and wrinkles were showing through on her forehead. The little things like that she used to magic away were now settling in for the long haul. I willed her to read my eyes, what is keeping you up at night Velena? What demons are hiding in your soul that haunt your very being as the dementors glide outside of your cell?

She leaned back in her chair smugly, she knew what I wanted to know and I knew that she would never answer the real questions that plagued me. She didn't believe in weakness and she would never reveal the things that haunted her, the things that made her feel the foreign emotion of guilt. She would sooner take it the grave with her than she would share it with the one person that she loathed more than anyone else; her sister's child.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you take me in, why not leave me with the rest?"

"Because," she said in a deliberately slow way, "it amused me to corrupt the very clone of my sister. Look at you Virginia, you were not meant to be a Slytherin, you were made for Gryffindor. Your mother would be ashamed of who you have become. I may despise her but she felt more contempt for me than I ever knew for her and you, her only daughter, has become _just like me_."

"I am not like you." I said defiantly.

"Aren't you Virginia?" She said with a smile. "Have you not killed? Have you not hated? Do you not wish that you could hurt me right now? Tell me Virginia, is that more like your mother, queen of good, or me?"

"I hate you." I said with vengeance.

"You were meant to. The innocent do not hate, they try to understand what they dislike and attempt to find a way to cope with it or even learn to like it. The corrupted, the evil, and those with lost innocence hate."

I sat back in my seat and looked away from her. She wasn't supposed to gain control of this situation, but somehow, she always did.

I felt her gaze on me as she continued, she always did love to diminish me. "You are, after all Virginia, only what I made you to be. You only know what I taught you and you will only be who I tell you. Even in here, I still control you."

I turned my head and returned her cold glare, "you're wrong. I may know what you taught me but that isn't all that I know. You are fooling yourself if you think that you control me. You are the one that believed that prophecy so much, according to it, shouldn't I be the one controlling you?"

I got up from the chair and placed my hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn it. "I will not come back here again, and I will not think of you if I have any choice in the matter."

"These walls," she said to my back, "these dark creatures, and these pathetic guards will not hold me forever. My Lord will rise again and he will come for me, as well as you. Choosing the path of good and righteousness will only bring you pain and death. We will meet again Virginia, and rest assured that I will not be defeated easily."

I did not turn around, I thought about not even acknowledging her words, but I found that I couldn't. "Spoken like a true villain," I muttered. With that I opened the door and the guard immediately went in to collect the prisoner.

I thought about her words as I left the hell like place. You had to come by boat and it was a long way back to shore, so I had a lot of time to think. Voldemort probably would be back, and with his return he would bring decisions that I would be forced to make. Bounds would be broken and lives would be lost. But it didn't matter, not really anyway.

The saying I'll burn that bridge when I come to it ran through my mind. I felt tired and I felt old. I had experienced way too much in my time on this earth and right now all that I wanted was to rest; to not worry, to be free.

It's funny that the only place that you find true freedom is in love. I spent the past several years of my life running from love and those who could love me. I thought that it would bind me, and make me weak. But in love there is peace and the ties that bind you are what set you free.

And at that moment, I understood. I knew why my mother had given up all that came with the Evansole name to be a Weasley. I knew that there would come a time when I would be forced to face Velena once more, and while I would burn that bridge when I came to it I also knew that I would be ready for her and whatever she brought with her. I had the love of a man that I loved in return, as well as the love and support of my family. What more could I need?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N *wipes a stray tear from eye* Well, there it is folks, the end of the story. I realize that some things are left unanswered but in my opinion, the best stories are those that leave things to the imagination. I have had some questions about a sequel, and I don't like to say the word never so I'll just say that I'm not sure. After spending so much time on this story I think that I need a break from all of the drama and everything. I have a vague plot all ready in my head, if I can sort it out then I might write it. But not anytime soon. That is of course if anyone really wants a sequel. Let me know, if enough people request on then I'll definitely be thinking about it. If not, then I'll just forget it. Well this chapter, as well as this story took me forever so I would love some reviews! Long ones too, lol! And if you have questions, be sure to leave your e-mail so I can get back to you!

I would also just like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story, you guys have been my motivation through the last few chapters. Also a special thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, you know who you are, and at the risk of sounding highly sentimental I want to say that you'll always have a special place in my heart. God that was cheesy, lol! 

****

fantasyangel- Sorry that I killed Blaise, I didn't think that it was all that strange though. Lol, you should know me by now, if I introduce a character they probably have a target on their forehead. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I hope that you have enjoyed the story!

****

Darcel- *hangs head in shame* I know, I probably shouldn't have killed Blaise but someone had to go, and it wouldn't have meant hardly anything if it was someone who didn't mean a thing to Virginia. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and thank you for all of your continuing support on this story, I really appreciate it.

****

Ace of Spades- I'm glad that you liked that line, it was one of my favorites too. Thank you so much for all of the reviews that you have left, it means a lot to me to have your support and also thank you for the compliments that you left in your review, I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading and I put in both some D/G action as well as a few Weasley's so you should be happy, lol!

****

Cactuskitty- I'm so happy that you understand why Blaise died! A lot of people I think felt it unnecessary so I'm glad that you said that. I can understand about you liking violent stories because I am the exact same way. Although, I'm sure that you could have never gotten that from my writing, lol! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I hope that you liked the ending!

****

**Writing*-*Wonder**- Don't worry, you weren't the only person who got mad about Draco dying, but then not dying. I even got a few death threats for even thinking about killing him off, lol! But he made it through the entire story, so everyone should be happy now. Thank you for all of your reviews!

****

**candygi523**- I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you liked the ending! Thank you so much for reviewing!

****

Eclipse- It means a lot to me that you like this story so much that you don't want it to end. I'm sad to see it coming to an end as well, but also relieved to be done with it, I was beginning to think that it would never end, lol! I have a new story up (Stupid Cupid), I don't remember if you've reviewed it or not. Well, if not then that's what I'll be writing now that this is done. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!

****

BlackMage- You flatter me too much, lol! But by all means, go ahead, I don't embarrass easily, lol! I have a new story up, Stupid Cupid and it's going to be a D/G, I hope to see you on the review list and I hope that you like it! Thank you so much for all of your continuing support of this story, it means so much to me.

****

Lyss- Good guess on why Velena wanted Virginia. That contributed to it, but as you saw wasn't the complete reason. I'm glad that you liked how Tom died, I was afraid that it was too sudden and people wouldn't like it. Thank you so much for all of the reviews that you have left for this story, I appreciate it so much.

****

Icefaery- I agree, poor Blaise. Oh well, can't wallow in the past now, lol! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you enjoyed the end of the story. Thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate each and every one.

****

Hplova4eva- Well, here you go, the last chapter. I'm glad that you've been enjoying the story and thank you for reviewing!

****

ToykoGal89- Aw, when I read your review I swear that I almost cried. I was so happy for this story to end and then as soon as I got reviews for the last chapter and people telling me how much they enjoyed it I swear that I got so sad that it was pathetic, lol! Thank you so much for everything that you said, it really meant a lot to me. Also, thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate all of them.

****

Cyndi- What's the saying, one man's junk is another man's treasure? I don't know I just thought about that when you said your advice was crappy, lol! They killed Blaise because they found out that he gave Virginia the diary. Well, hope that cleared it up for you. Thank you for reviewing and I've really appreciated your honesty and advice.

****

Crystal Megan- Well good thing that I didn't kill off Draco, I quite enjoy my life thank you very much, lol! I'm e-mailing you my review of chapter eleven along with the beta version of your new story (which I'm almost done with by the way, I should have it back to you by tomorrow.) Thank you so much for all of you reviews, I always enjoy getting yours because I know that they'll be long! Later!

****

Nirvana- Okay, so there wasn't a ton of snogging, but was it enough to satisfy you? Lol, I'm not really that good at writing those type of scenes so I normally just stay away from them. I find that when I write them they come off cheesy. So do you want a sequel? I'm surprised that people aren't sick of this story and doing a little dance because it's over, lol! Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope to hear from you soon!

****

Kryptonite- Aw, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I know that it was kind of mean of me to do that, but I figured that was the best way for her to realize her feelings. I miss Blaise too though. Thank you so much for all of the reviews that you have left for this story, I really appreciate it.

****

Wizzabee- Well Velena and Lucius are rotting in Azkaban, is that good enough? Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter!

****

Sirius's Crazy Chick- I know, I can't believe that I'm finishing a story! Lol, normally I get bored with them and give up. I hope that you liked the end of the story and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

****

Me- I wrote as quick as I could, which still turned out to be like a week but hey what can you do? Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you've liked the story. I hope that you liked the last chapter!

****

S.e.a- I know, poor Blaise! But I'm glad that you understand my reasons for killing him. Lol, all of my reviews were like 'thank you for not killing Draco, but then again poor Blaise. Oh well, better him than Draco.' So of course you know that I found amusement from it, lol! Glad that you liked the half-moon guy even though he wasn't evil, but hey, not everyone can be evil. Velena is in Azkaban, but even in there, she still remains evil. That woman is relentless, lol! Thank you for all of the reviews that you've left, I appreciate all of them.

****

Auri- Lol, sorry that I scared you with the Blaise/Draco death thing. I got a lot of people with that one. *cackles* I'm evil! Yep, Velena is in Azkaban, I'm sure that no one is disappointed about that though. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope that you liked the last chapter!

****

Frananddragon- Good thing that I didn't kill off Draco or else I think that I would be dead a dozen times over by now, lol! I didn't get your other review, but I understand about ff.net, it does it to me too! I'm sorry that I killed Blaise, but someone had to go! You want to know her plan? Hmm, well I could tell you but it actually wasn't that good. It was how I was going to originally have the story end but I decided it sucked so I'll probably take it to the grave with me, lol! Thank you for all of your reviews, I've really appreciated the support!

****

JerseyPike- There you go, finally some Weasley interaction. Sorry that it wasn't much though, it didn't really fit with my whole tone of the chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews, they are much appreciated, and sorry that I killed off Blaise! Here, you can hit me if you like, lol!

****

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff**- I speak some Spanish. I've taken three years of it so I should be almost fluent, but I'm dumb at that kind of stuff so I'm not, lol! Thank you for reviewing! Also, you want me to send you mail? Well, do you me like an actual e-mail or just update news? Lol, I'll be more than happy to e-mail you though, I love to talk to people!

****

LoonyLovegood- Thank you for saying that about the title. Lol, I've always thought that it was kind of stupid myself, but hey what you read is what you get…or something like that. Thank you for reviewing!

****

**swt-angel-babi3**- I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, I hope that you liked this one (since it's the final one and all!) Thank you so much for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it!

Well, that's it, I'm done! *does a little victory dance* Now here is your final chance to review. Just click the button and tell me what you thought…go on, you know that you want to! Well why are you still here reading this? REVIEW!

Oh wait, real quick, the more that I think about it the more that I'm getting suckered into the sequel idea so does anyone want me to e-mail them when/if I get the sequel up? Just leave your e-mail in the review if you do.


End file.
